


Critical Feline Mass (猫咪临界值)

by dolcega



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcega/pseuds/dolcega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对任何退伍兵来说适应平民生活都很艰难——尤其是对于一个有着一个金属手臂，一辆经典哈雷，和试图“帮忙”朋友的前狙击手。当在VA（退伍兵协会）的Sam Wilson给Barnes中士找了一间公寓，而这公寓属于华盛顿特区最火辣的家伙，Bucky觉得过好平民生活还是值得的。然后他发现Rogers上尉完全和他不是一路人：他是个真正的英雄，荣誉勋章获得者，全面的好人。Bucky见鬼的根本没有机会。<br/>Sam在Steve Rogers离开军队后帮了他很多。以着“提前付债”的精神，Steve决定把他的地下室租给这个有需要的老兵。但是当Barnes中士出现在他的门口的时候，他知道他迎来了一个巨大的麻烦。Steve从来没想过他会想要这个，直到Barnes的出现，带着他慵懒的眼神和他邪恶的暗示。而现在他是Steve的房客了。<br/>这是一个十二章的爱情故事，包括两辆哈雷戴维森机车，一个守护天使，若干个狙击手，能吓到他们、让他们守规矩的唯一的女性，自然出现了的猫咪，和一只进攻的绵羊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Critical Feline Mass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679630) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria), [rayvanfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvanfox/pseuds/rayvanfox). 



一个残疾人想在华盛顿特区用医疗津贴活得好挺困难的，但是VA（退伍兵协会）的Sam Wilson少校可是Barnes中士的守护天使，他有个对策。他对什么都有个对策，Bucky知道。而且他很感激，因为自从2001年他就没有过过平民生活了，他也有近十年不用为自己找一处公寓，而且他最近一次回国只待了三个月左右。自从CIA找上他之后，事业就打乱了他的正常生活，从那时开始他就差不多算是销声匿迹了。  
  
现在他回来了，这次是永久性的，而他对于在基地以外找房子这件事儿毫无头绪，他还有一堆等着被处理的医疗文件，鉴于他的上个任务是以他血淋淋地昏倒在地为结束的。  
  
Sam在VA的折磨人的医疗检测过程中一直陪着Bucky，就好像VA注意不到他少了个手臂似的。因为Bucky肩膀的伤，他没法正常地使用普通的义肢，Sam甚至把他搞进了约翰霍普金斯的一个实验项目里。他们给Bucky肩上装上的义肢连着他的脊椎和大脑，他都不想去想象那是怎么完成的，但那不止是个笨拙的爪子。事实上他能通过反馈电路感受到外界压力，而且他还拥有相当精准的动力控制。  
  
有一天他们一起喝咖啡的时候，Sam建议Bucky试试十字绣，好提高他手臂的灵敏度。而Bucky让Sam付了他们续杯的钱。  
  
Sam也把Bucky的信息贴上了一个找房信息版，这也许是Sam做过的最棒的事儿了——甚至比那手臂还棒——因为，就在VA终于通过了他的残疾检查后他获得了第一张支票，那包含了过去八个月的欠薪，他就收到了Sam转发给他的一封特别的帖子。帖子里提到的房子是间地下室公寓，离华盛顿不远。帖子中提到一些标准的限制：不许养宠物，不许抽烟，只能住一人，不许开派对，不能有太多客人。幸运的是，Bucky的社交生活只有他在战场上的拍档：Clint Barton，和Barton的新女友，Natasha。除此以外，Bucky唯一的癖好就是在打靶场打赌，那些家伙根本不相信一个只有一只“真正的”手臂的训练有素的狙击手能打中靶子。  
  
Well，他有两个癖好。当他回到美国的时候，他让自己的妹妹，Rebecca，把他的摩托车从储存室里拿出来调试好然后从布鲁克林运过来。现在，在美好的十月的一天里，他把他的手机装在汽油罐上当做GPS，从他的营房改造的公寓停车场离开。他的皮夹克和手套遮住了他的手，这样他的房东，Rogers上尉（已退伍）根本不会对Bucky的机器手臂多看两眼。  
  
如果不堵车的话整个路程需要三十分钟，大白天的交通情况简直太糟糕了，但Bucky也许可以把他的物理治疗预约改到午餐之后。他根本不需要那些，但他的治疗师和接待员都挺火辣的，他觉得这样的话他就有了双倍机会，说不定其中的哪个就觉得他也很迷人。他一直在想Roger上尉（已退伍）会不会介意他偶尔带回家的伙伴。Bucky已经太久没有这么做了。  
  
房子又老旧又狭窄，院子里的那棵树看起来至少有五十多岁了。草坪有点破破烂烂的，但是上面没有一片落叶，也没有看见杂草的踪迹。事实上，Bucky被这房子的 _古旧感_ 刺中了，稍稍警惕起来。  
  
然后他注意到了那辆哈雷。那是一辆崭新的软尾突破者，颜色是那种最迷人的深夜蓝。他把自己的摩托拉进车道停在它旁边，他没法控制自己的小小嫉妒心，他的旧哈雷也许能在他之前找到它的约会对象了。他认真地考虑着要不要摸摸那闪亮崭新的哈雷，但是他懂礼貌。大概。如果他走得有点太近，欣赏那定制的车把和座椅上的缝线，well，谁能怪他呢？  
  
他从石板路走到门廊前，带着微弱的惊奇盯着门廊上的秋千看着。现在谁还会在门廊上摆个秋千？它看起来也很古旧，但是链子是新的，他觉得这秋千得尽快上一层漆，因为有些木头缝间已经夹满了沙子。  
  
因为没有门铃，他打开纱门然后敲了敲。然后一个Bucky在十年内见到的最火辣的家伙过来给他开了门。  
  
这见鬼的不可能是Rogers上尉（已退伍）。没有 _退伍_ 的人能长成这样的——这样的人得是职业泳装模特之类的才对。他穿着沾着油漆的蓝牛仔裤，和一件白色T恤，肩膀处也沾上了几滴米黄色的油漆。这不是刻意设计的，因为他头发里和手上也沾上了几滴油漆。他穿着的工装靴上面有一层白色的灰尘，也许来自石膏板墙面。  
  
Bucky盯着他，花了他整整两秒——这时间足够杀死一英里之外的某人了——然后他说：“呃。”  
  
 _太棒了，Barnes_ ，他想，然后他努力挤出他最迷人的微笑。见鬼的这家伙没有可能是个同性恋，或者双性恋，或者会对Bucky这样的人产生一丁点儿 _兴趣_ ，但试试总没错。最差的情况，这家伙打他一拳，Bucky回敬他一拳，然后他们可以就此分道扬镳。  
  
“嗨。是，呃，Rogers上尉在吗？”  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Steve没有意料到会有人这么快就回复了他的那关于地下室“公寓”的帖子，但他 _真的_ 没有意料到在他门前出现的人看起来会这么像一个应召男孩，那些浓密的眼睫毛，罪恶的嘴唇，还有皮夹克。哦，还有一辆经典款的哈雷。这一切都标志着麻烦。而Steve站在那儿，因为拖到最后才实行的装修所以身上一团乱。 _简直完美_ 。  
  
“就是我。”Steve在经受了来自对面人的魅力冲击之后重新捡起他的礼仪伸出了手，才发现他的手上面沾满了油漆。“哦，对不起，呃。这已经干了。”就在眼睫毛先生脱下右手的皮手套时，Steve继续说：“那么你就是Barnes中士？”他试着不要让自己听起来很怀疑。  
  
“是啊。”Barnes向一边歪着头，手指握住了Steve的手。因为手套的原因，他的手是温暖的，有力，指甲修剪的短而整齐。这和他被头盔压得一团乱的头发和脸上的胡渣形成了鲜明的对比。他至少退伍好几个月了，才能留这么长的头发。然后他咧嘴笑了，他蓝色的眼睛亮了起来。 _危险_ 。“抱歉这么快就来了。我还住在VA旁边的一个屎——呃，垃圾场一样的公寓里，我得搬出来。”  
  
“估计情况特别差，要不然你也不会就这样挑了这个地下室公寓。”Steve向后退了几步让Barnes进来。“我的意思是，这倒不是个‘垃圾场’，但是这儿没有多少自然光。”最好不要把这家伙的期望值起得太高，不然Steve会不可控制想到这会是件多么美好的事儿，能和这么迷人的人同居。是房客。或者其他什么。  
  
“我两年半都没有离队，睡在沙漠里的石头上，Cap。”Barnes简单地耸了耸肩。他拉下夹克的拉链，里面的褪色Metallica乐队的T恤露了出来，那上面近一半的颜色都脱落了。黑色布料被磨薄了，Steve几乎能看见那下面的皮肤。不过他一直带着左手上的手套，这有点古怪。“而且还得全副武装着。”他加上，睫毛盖着眼睛偷偷打量着Steve。他大概觉得他自己挺隐蔽，但失败得挺明显。  
  
“叫我Steve就好。有趣的很，原来在队伍里的时候‘Cap’是我的绰号。”  
  
“你肯定不想让我叫你‘长官’吧？”Barnes狡猾地说道，走过Steve看了看周围。在Barnes的暗示之下，Steve注意到了他眼睛正敏锐地打量着：出口；窗户；楼梯；楼梯下阴暗的空间。他身上还有战场上带回来的习惯。  
  
“不必了，士兵。周界已被保全，如果你是在想这个的话。”Barnes转身看着他，蓝色眼睛中带着理解。也许甚至有点感谢。“我不清楚论坛上的帖子里写得有多详细。我又没有提到一楼是共享区域？”  
  
Barnes没有表态，哼了声。起居室里被不少剩饭剩菜点缀着，看起来没有什么室内装潢的计划。Steve总是更注重于舒适，不是如何搭配布料或者昂贵的电器。而Barnes，满身都是不羁，穿着粗燥的牛仔，看起来并不在意。  
  
Steve走向房子的后方，让Barnes跟着。虽然穿着厚重的靴子，Barnes走路并没发出多大声音，在他俩从房间穿过的时候，Steve几乎只听见了牛仔布和皮革摩擦的声音。Barnes到底在军队里干什么了？  
  
“起居室和厨房是我们共享的。洗衣房在后面。”他向厨房边上放脏衣服的房间挥了挥手。“我的房间在楼上，你的在楼下。每人一个卫生间。”他指着地下室的房间。“你先。”  
  
Barnes下楼时先猛地嗅了一口空气。“你不需要为了我就重新粉刷一遍的。”他说，扭过头看着他，一步跨下两级台阶。他的一边嘴角挑了起来，加上了一句，“Cap。”而Steve从来没听到过他非正式的军衔昵称被说的这么 _色情_ 。  
  
自从他离开了天天都能见到大兵的地方之后，他也没能见到这么美好的人了。“啊。粉刷，不是重新粉刷。我上周才把墙弄好，卫生间的设备还没全部装好呢。”  
  
“所以，我是你的第一个？”Barnes说，尽管他声音听起来也许是无辜的，Steve可没有上当。Barnes的蓝眼睛再一次亮了起来，他解释道：“我的意思是，房客。”  
  
Steve几乎要被他的措辞里带着的暗示呛着了，他为自己骄傲着没直接训斥起不老实的Barnes来。他很长时间都没有重新感到自己的军队本能了，他说不清自己是喜欢这点还是不。他可以感觉到热度正爬上他的脖子和脸。  
  
 _专业点，Rogers。_  
  
“房客，是的。我有个朋友和我住了一段时间，决定把楼下所有房间改造成独立的生活空间。”  
  
他们到达楼梯底部，Steve带Barnes穿过洁净的走廊，直到单人房的门口，他们两人的鼻子都被新油漆的味道刺到了。那房间的长度和整栋房子相当，但只有一半的宽度。Steve花了点力气装修这间房，有着正米黄色的整片地毯，一张双人床放在房间另一端靠着卫生间，还有一张书桌，沙发，门边还有一台有点年岁的电视。所有家具都被拖开离墙边至少一尺远，还有一点遮蔽胶带黏在天花板上。  
  
他曾想过是不是该放几幅他画的比较好的素描挂在墙上，遮住光秃秃的墙面，但是油漆和整理用了比他想象中更多的时间，所以他还没来得及做那些事儿。现在，他挺开心。Barnes看起来并不在意环境美化问题。  
  
Barnes看起来也不是很挑剔。他大步跨过房间，向卫生间里面瞧去，然后谨慎地抹了抹床，看着Steve坐在床垫上。“看起来不错，”他说，那个微笑又缓慢地回来了，简直是毁灭性的。“你想要多少？”  
  
有那么一秒，Steve的大脑一片空白。然后他列了一个清单。他花了整整三秒才明白Barnes是在说房租。  
  
“啊。首先，最后，押金？”Steve有点尴尬地冒险说道。  
  
Barnes伸手摸进他的皮夹克里——他左手仍然带着那手套，Steve注意到。Barnes自然地走近Steve，打开钱包开始数起百元大钞来。“要不要签些合同什么的？”他问，递给Steve一半他带着的钱。  
  
那夹克没有敞开多少，但是Steve仍然看见了他带着的东西不仅仅是现金。黑色平民手枪皮套，黑色的武器，也许是支紧凑型格洛克或者SIG手枪。  
  
Steve没预料到他能在今天就把房子租出去。他真的还没准备好在今天 _展示_ 这房子——油漆甚至还没干。而那么多现金和隐藏起来的手枪让他惊讶了。这家伙到底是谁？妓，毒贩，或者杀手。Steve花了一秒分析危机最终得出的只是个巨大的问号。他没有准备好正式的租约，但是现在法律文件听起来是个很好的注意，至少可以吓吓他。  
  
“呃，对不起。我还没有把租约和背景调查表格打印出来。之前忙着把这里装修的可以住人一点。”他想让自己微笑得温顺一点，至少他是这么希望的。“给我你的地址，我可以把它们寄给你？”  
  
Barnes的眼睛暗了下来，那个瞬间，Steve觉得自己好像踢了一只小狗。然后他重新戴上了面具，中立而且带着冷静的礼貌。Barnes将现金重新塞进他的钱包，拿出他的手机。他没有用两只手握着手机打字而是用左手拿着手机，右手打字。  
  
“我会发到你邮箱的。你的邮箱就是论坛上显示的那个？”他提出，带着恰当的友善，而兴趣无影无踪。  
  
“呃，是的。”Steve看着Barnes像个反派似的迅速地用右手戳着屏幕。但是他根本不了解这个家伙。只是因为Bucky服过役并不代表他值得信任。不管怎样至少目前还不。  
  
Barnes举起手机给Steve确认邮箱地址，光线打了在他的左边袖子和手套之间，一丝银光闪现。Steve挑起眉毛，不管那是什么，那不可能只是条手链。如果不是手链的话，Steve猜那也许是某种手铐，这让他想象了很多会让他赶快结束这场交易然后逃离的情景。他想摇头让自己清醒清醒，但是他又想到他该点头确认地址。这让他的脑袋画了一个圈。  
  
“是的。对不起，我总是改不掉官方做事的习惯。”又是一个温顺的微笑。“这大概意味着你也许该把你的那些关于枪械的相关文档复印件和其它的一些文件都发给我。”  
  
这次，Barnes没有装出微笑。他把手机塞回夹克拿出了钱包，从里面抽出一张白色的卡。那看起来就像是一张军队的身份卡，一张没有笑容的、短发的Barnes照片下方嵌着一个芯片，上面有一串身份号码还有一串过于熟悉的部门编号。那编码出现在太多的篡改过的情报简报上。显然，Barnes隶属于，也许不是直接隶属，CIA。  
  
“我因为医疗问题退出了，但是这卡还管用。”他坦率地说。  
  
Steve不确定自己该松一口气还是继续怀疑下去。在他最初的三个猜想中，仍然有一个可能的选项：杀手。 _怀疑有好处，Rogers。_ “那么你想要那种每月付款的合约了？以免他们会在你回去工作以后把你铐在桌上？”  
  
太晚了，Steve意识到他不应该就这么对Barnes说出拷在桌上这种完美的诱饵一般的话，但是Barnes只是耸耸肩。“我退出了。医疗问题是永久性的。”他用着太过随意的语气说。“我可以承担的起这地方，用我的军队退伍费和VA的福利，还能剩下足够的生活费。这就行了。”  
  
Steve没法不让自己感到的真诚的同情显露在脸上，但是他立刻试着不把自己的表情做得过于明显，不然显得冒犯。他尽可能的巧妙地打量着Barnes的身体，好奇是什么让他永远离开了军队。Barnes手上的手套引起了他的注意，但是他不敢问。“Well，很高兴能和你一起居住，但是鉴于也许你忍受不了我，我们还是每月付款吧。”他开足马力秀出了他最让人消气的微笑，试图抵消之前他展示的不信任。  
  
这没用。Barnes仍然站在离他一手臂以外的地方，Steve放弃了。他知道这距离更安全，但是这一点也不令人愉快。他喜欢Barnes更有侵略性的时候，开心地调情的时候，也许甚至有些不恰当。  
  
他带着Barnes上楼前往门厅，就听见Barnes脱口而出的一句：“ _他妈的基督耶稣啊！_ ”  
  
Steve转身，嘴张着想回答Barnes，只看见Barnes的目光钉在房间一边的旧壁炉上。那在Steve的修理列表上排在最后，所以那儿是空着的，但是在壁炉架上有几幅老照片。  
  
一个小小的陈列框里有一个五角星形状的勋章被蓝色丝带挂着：Steve的荣誉勋章——美国军人能够获得的最高奖章。  
  
“你没——”Barnes转身睁大了眼睛盯着Steve，然后他直起身向Steve轻快地敬了个礼。然后更加锐利地说：“对不起，长官。我不知道。”  
  
Steve顺从地微笑着。他也回了一个同样轻快的敬礼，这样Barnes就可以不用再保持着那个姿势了。“不需要抱歉。”Barnes放下敬礼的手，但是他仍然挺直着身子，没再舒适地窝着背。“还有请别，就像我说过的，别叫我‘长官’了。”他走近Barnes伸手拍拍他的肩膀，想表示一下友善，但是他感到皮夹克下面的肩膀太结实了——太坚硬了——不可能是肌肉，不管他有多健壮。  
  
Barnes的呼吸一滞，但是他没从Steve的手下闪开。“对不起”——Steve几乎可以听见他要喊出 _长官_ 了，但他制止了自己——“Cap。我就……”他看了前门一眼，就像他要逃跑一样。“我会尽快把文件给你的。”  
  
Steve猜Barnes的声明只有一半是真诚的，但是他不会怪这孩子。他明白每人都有底线。也都需要一个出口。Steve对士兵点点头，他的客人在出门之前挣扎着放弃了敬礼的念头，而他站在门口看着Barnes做出了一个迷人但明显的战略撤退。


	2. Chapter 2

在入伍前，Bucky还是个年轻愚蠢的，以为自己是永生不朽的孩子，就像其他死在沙漠里的那些孩子们一样。他为自己做过的蠢事感谢了一遍老天，因为他仍然可以在任何情况下骑他的摩托车，包括……当下的这个情况。不管他妈的 _这_ 是怎么一回事。  
  
就好像他的未来房东在Bucky的脑袋里分裂成了两个人：一个是性感过头的 _Steve_ ，脸上有Bucky见过的最完美的红晕，而在通常情况下，Bucky会特别紧张地试图把Steve搞上床，或者搞上车后座，或者搞上他们俩完美配对的哈雷中的任意一辆上。  
  
而另一个是 _Rogers上尉_ ，一个见鬼的 _荣誉勋章_ 获得者。而Bucky却一直向他发射RPG那么巨大的暗示。不奇怪他突然开始要求文件和档案了。  
  
他知道接下来会发生什么。文件会被拖着，因为操蛋的情报局在处理提取信息的要求时表现得一般就像一坨屎，而且不管他们提供给Rogers上尉的是怎样的信息，十分之九估计都是被篡改过的。而Bucky还拿着能让他摆脱大多数持枪指控的身份卡的唯一原因就是他多的数不清的敌人很乐意找到他、从他脑袋里得到情报。说实话，Bucky惊讶自己居然活着回到了美国，但这也许是因为Barton做了些什么。他们知道有很多尸体因此被埋藏，而这是他俩之间的秘密。  
  
他脑子里一片迷糊地回到了他那一坨屎一样的公寓里。他把为了避免交警找他麻烦才带上的头盔放到一边，打开摩托的防盗警报，然后一边走上破破烂烂的金属台阶一边按下了快速拨号的2键。  
  
“为什么你这个点打给我？”Barton在铃声响了四次之后抱怨道。  
  
“现在他妈的是大中午。”Bucky抗议道，摸出了他的钥匙。“把你屁股和你人一起带过来。”  
  
“你的逻辑有问题，”Barton用睡懵了的声音慢吞吞地说，“因为我对你接近我屁股一点儿兴趣都没有。”  
  
“要么你过来，要么我——”然后Bucky停下了，因为就算他通常愚蠢危险的分散注意力的方法也没法儿把他从这团乱里拖出来。“ _操_ 。”  
  
在Bucky终于找到钥匙的时候，Barton开口，这次清醒了点：“怎么回事？”  
  
“见鬼。没什么。见了个人。”Bucky打开了门，拔出钥匙，脚用力踢开门，门 _砰_ 地一声撞在他和隔壁的混蛋共享的一面和纸一样薄的墙上。打架。这也许能帮着分散注意。“我要去健身房。”  
  
“好吧。然后你想找人陪。”  
  
“你想让我一个人去？”Bucky尖锐地问着，打量着自己的公寓。这也许在六十年代是栋好房子。这儿便宜，也有基本的安保系统，估计一个有着坚定决心的五岁小孩儿就能闯进来。没有人试过，主要原因大概是这儿住着的百分之七十五的男人女人们都是刚从战场上退下来的，他们中最好的那些被雇做现场安保。房子的管理人有的只是一颗对老兵很软的心，却没有一点儿商业头脑。  
  
Barton叹气。“那就健身房了。在路上你得给我买早餐。”  
  
Bucky暂时放下手机脱掉皮夹克。当他把夹克扔到沙发上时钱包掉了出来，他想也许他该把那些现金存进银行里。不然他会很快花完的。  
  
“甜甜圈？”Bucky问，知道Barton对摄入营养的理解起始于糖分结束于咖啡因。  
  
“这就是我为什么这么爱你，Barnes。你懂我。”  
  
“我他妈的太幸运了。”Bucky嘟囔着，挂掉电话。他有点想把手机也扔掉，但这样做的话他就得在互助小组上汇报这件事，而Sam就会用一种温柔的失望的眼神看着他，然后他们就得花上整整一个小时的时间探讨愤怒管理问题。所以操蛋去吧。他们要去健身房了。愤怒管理第一节课：击打个什么东西直到它停止移动。不过不能是活物。  
  
至少Bucky没去酒吧找架打。他真幸运。没有他妈的完美上尉，他得和他最好的朋友分享甜甜圈。生活啊。  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
在Steve把表格发给Barnes中士的那天他花了整个下午摆弄他的手机。首先，他打给了他的老伙计Sam，仍然在VA，看看叫Barnes的这个家伙是不是他手上的。在他听到确认之后，Steve注意到他自己的呼吸稍稍平静了些。Sam和他担保“Bucky”是个不错的家伙，但是在重新融入社会上遇到了点困难。他相信稳定的生活能够改善这点。Steve可以听见Sam说完这个句子之后带着的期望，并不需要说出口，Steve听出来他希望Steve能行动起来提供那种稳定的生活。他谢了Sam然后挂电话，巧妙地只应下了下周的午餐见面。  
  
第二个电话打给了神盾局。Hill探员接了电话。完美。她喜欢Steve，感谢老天，她不太会把这通电话变成一出笨拙的招聘动员。Steve惊讶自己只花了三分钟就让她把Barnes的文件拷贝件传了过来。他更惊讶在她调出档案之后，她的声音变得温和了起来。在确认了Steve的电子邮箱地址之后，她问了个奇怪的问题：“你知道他是残疾人吗？”  
  
被这个直率的问题吓到了，Steve说：“不。Well，知道。他说他是因为医疗问题退伍的。但——”  
  
“你看不出来？”  
  
“对。”  
  
她若有所思地哼了一声。“如果还有什么需要就打给我。然后给我留个便条告诉我你对他的想法，好吗？”  
  
Hill的关心从来都不是单纯的，不管她说出的话本身有多平淡无奇。Steve点开他邮箱里她发过来的pdf文件，想着神盾局为什么想要他潜在新室友的信息。  
  
Barnes，James Buchanan。三十一，比Steve _大_ 一岁。前面三页是那种平淡无奇的服役记录，会让任何长官的眼睛瞌睡到合上那种。没什么卓越的，没有特殊技能，没有纪律问题。  
  
第四页是其它文件的扫描，上面被印章盖上了编号和警告。一个Steve从来没有听过的行动，在一个美国不该踏足的国家。两个狙击手小队被派出，两个任务目标达成，两个小组无声无息地返回。在下面的一页，列在Barnes名下的任务是个单人任务。没有后备。没有侦查员。在塔吉克斯坦三周。  
  
Steve翻过文件，注意到了地名和队伍数量。乌兹别克斯坦。吉尔吉斯斯坦。 _中国？_ 要么是单人任务，要么就是和Barton，Clint组队，而且记录中有一些空缺的地方，好像就算神盾局也没有Barnes的完整记录。任务开始于2006年。老天。他那时候还是个 _孩子_ 。  
  
他的枪法没有出现在他的军队记录之中，但是他得过三次神射手称号。他的枪法，列在了CIA的记录里，简直棒呆了。奥林匹克级别的。Barton也是一样，他的记录被附在Barnes的记录边。他们俩都被注意到了有能迅速学会当地语言和方言的能力。  
  
在这之后是Barnes的医疗表格。Steve在看到Barnes的左臂和肩膀的伤患的时候心都凉了。如果没有Barton的介入他大概会死在战场上。重建手术用了两个月完成，最后以Barnes通过Stark科技制造的义肢测试为结束。“义肢”根本就不能描述这手臂。这是运用了神经机械学的植入物，直接接入Barnes的脊椎和大脑。Steve被像科幻故事中出来的名词搞迷糊了，像“压力反馈回路”和“微处理器”，因为这些名词不该出现在一个大活人的医疗报告中。  
  
在经过实战的十年后又变成了医疗手段的小白鼠，Barnes还在正常运作简直就是个奇迹。难怪他身上带着半野生的凶猛气息。现在他的行为就不难理解了。Barnes并不是在找公寓。他在找一个安全房。他大概一直随身带着现金和枪，即使在睡觉的时候，因为这样他就能随时逃离并生存下来，直到他找到另一个避难处。Steve简直可以肯定他有一大叠假身份证藏在这个地区的各处安全储存箱里。就算Barnes对性方面的事儿看起来非常积极，这也许只是为了营造一种虚假的亲密感，不让任何人了解到真正的James Buchanan Barnes。  
  
Steve暗自咒骂了Sam。他 _当然_ 把Barnes送到Steve这儿来了。他知道买下这栋房子对Steve来说就意味着他可以再次像个人类一样生活了，而不是只被猎的动物。见鬼，Sam还帮着管教了Steve——让他睡在床上而不是沙发上或者地板上，给他做饭让他记住食物是可以被享受的。而现在又有一个流浪儿需要被收养。 _提前付债吧，Rogers。_  
  
见鬼，如果Barnes中士不把表格寄回来的话——他的年纪已经不适合被称做“孩子”了——所有这些情报收集和做好事就都没用。Steve叹气，把这些全部先放到一边。现在决定权不在Steve手上，不过他没法控制自己不去想如果Barnes没有找到像Steve的房子这样安全的地方安顿下来会怎样。  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
三天后，Bucky惊讶地发现他平日里除了账单和银行对账单以外就空空如也的邮箱里躺着一个厚信封。他从邮箱边绕到他的台阶处，避开了大雨，爬到二层楼，庆幸自己没有跌倒摔断自己的脖子。门没锁，他抱怨着把门推开。  
  
他们就在那儿，Barton和威胁过Bucky生命的、最迷人的红发女人抱在一起滚在沙发上。 _Bucky_ 的沙发。就是那个，自从他搬进来以后他还没有在那上面幸运一回的沙发。  
  
“为什么你不回你自己那儿？”Bucky问。  
  
Barton爬起来喘了几口气然后才说：“你这儿离兽医近。”  
  
Bucky盯着他，试着不要让自己的视线滑到Natasha的屁股上。瘦牛仔裤穿在她身上简直就是罪恶，特别是她还有独特的探测目光去向的雷达。  
  
“动物医院？”Barton提示。  
  
“你的猫。”Bucky叹气，把他的信扔在流理台上，不再感兴趣。  
  
“Sasha——这名字 _太_ 不对劲儿了，”Natasha宣布道，“怀孕了。”  
  
“祝贺。”Bucky咕哝着，想着他得再喝很多啤酒才能继续听下去。  
  
“她的名字是随着你的，甜心。”Barton告诉Natasha。  
  
她极有毁灭性的瞪眼让Bucky笑了起来。“‘Sasha’和‘Natasha’一点儿关系都没有。”  
  
“从一个没受过教育的美国人那儿你能期待什么？”Bucky问她，轻松地开始用起了俄语，估计会把他高中的西班牙语老师吓到。他从来都应付不了教科书式的教育。  
  
Natasha瞪他一眼。“如果你不是个他妈的野蛮的混蛋的话我就嫁给你了。”她回嘴道。她的俄语诅咒已经达到了传奇大师水准。  
  
“我们能不能不要把这变成3P？”Barton哀伤地抱怨，固执地坚持用着英语。“有个准爸爸在这儿呢。或者准祖父。或者准猫家长。”  
  
Bucky投降了。Natasha又赢了一次，见鬼。她不让他近身三尺之内，但她总是每次都能神奇地把他的心情变好。“沙发归你们了。”他说，打开了冰箱。  
  
这么多年里Barton还是Bucky最亲近的朋友是有原因的，不是因为他们俩无数次互相救下对方性命。不，是因为他们了解对方。Bucky的冰箱里有半打新买来的啤酒，和他最喜欢的中餐厅外卖。他拿出一盒，一瓶啤酒，还有一把叉子——筷子什么的见鬼去吧——然后拿起他的邮件躲进卧室。  
  
他坐在吱呀响的床垫上，这也许就是Barton和Natasha为什么没有选择这儿而是那个沙发的原因，然后Bucky把他的晚餐放好，并把那个大信封打开。  
  
事实上这是来自Rogers上尉的。他惊讶地看着里面的内容，发现那已经被填好了一半。不是打印的。也许Rogers有个私人助理帮他做这些文书工作，不然这就是Bucky见过的最整洁的手写体了。那家伙基本上可以算是个书法家。  
  
他没法不感到一点儿嫉妒。除了签自己的名字以外，他的手写体就像一只鸡在用爪子扒拉页面，那只鸡还死在半途中了，然后一只僵尸赶来帮它填完剩余的内容。  
  
不过说真的，他真的没有想到能再次收到来自Rogers的联络。也许他会在一个半月后收到一条礼貌的便签，上面写着，对不起，房间已经被租给一个亲戚了，他来得挺急，类似这样的说法。Rogers把他和Bucky不是一类人这点表现得很清楚。那荣誉勋章给他的论点完美地添上了一笔。  
  
但现在，这个。Bucky盯着表格，发现所以的文件都用完美的顺序排好了。这是个样板文件，那种可以在办公室用品专卖店买到的，没有添加什么也没有划掉什么。Bucky要做的就是列出他的推荐人——至少是他被允许提到的那些——填好背景调查表格。  
  
他懒懒地想到背景调查代理——大概会是LexisNexis——会怎样描述他。他甚至还存在在这个社会里吗？或者他只是J. B. Barnes中士，有着你能想象出的最乏味无聊的服役记录？他们可不会为了他和Barton在那儿做的事给他们奖章或者让他们晋升。  
  
更加紧要的是，他真的 _想要_ 这个吗？就算Steve，Rogers被催眠般地感兴趣起来。Rogers上尉他，他有点太紧张了，有点太善解人意，而且显然他对Bucky的一切都有点反感。Rogers上尉是参议员都会放心把孙女交给他的那种房东，知道这个代理父亲一样的形象会确保他们的美德完好无损，或着其它什么他妈的童话故事。对Bucky这样的人来说——还有，是的，Barton——和英雄共享邮政编码这种事儿是不被允许的。  
  
但这是唯一一个集齐了不吵闹，不贵，不时髦三个特点的地方。它的价格可以承受，更加重要的是，Sam审查过那个地方。他发誓那 _完全就是_ Bucky想要重新融入平民生活所需要的帮助。和平安静。  
  
然后Bucky想到了如果他没有填这该死的表格的话Sam会给他什么 _臭脸_ 。操。他得赌一把。Rogers大概只会看一眼那被篡改过的表格——或者来自LexisNexis的“ _没有可用数据_ ”——然后绞碎那申请表格。  
  
Bucky在他整个柜子里翻找，最后在最底层的抽屉的最里面找出一支钢笔。他从床上移到地上，因为除了咖啡桌，他没有其它得体的可以书写的平面。莫名其妙地，他成功地避免了把食物洒在他正填写的表格上。  
  
Rogers上尉一点也不令人惊奇地，用 _荧光笔_ 划出了Bucky需要填写姓名缩写的、签名的、或者提供信息的部分。荧光笔是黄色的。他怎么能这么美好？  
  
当Bucky把那叠文件填完后他把那些放在了矮柜上。他得去邮局买一个巨大的信封把这些装进去。背景调查得花掉一两个月，在这段时间之间，他也许会找到其它的一些住处。一些不这么复杂的地方。不过如果没有，他至少可以在Barton和Natasha搞坏他的沙发、把他的保险金赔进去之前离开这个城市。  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
电话铃声把Bucky拽出睡梦。他把手机捡起来，花了足够长的时间对焦在屏幕上，发现时间才过早上四点。  
  
“Barton。”看到呼叫者名字的时候他怒吼了一声。他接了电话——如果他没有，Barton会在二十分钟之后开始敲他的门——然后抱怨地哼着。  
  
“祝贺！你现在是个叔叔啦！Sasha生了五只小猫！”Barton宣布。他听起来醉醺醺的。  
  
又发出一声抱怨声，Bucky把手机翻过来把背部掰了下来，指甲都裂了。他把电池抠出来扔在地上。  
  
第二天早上十点他醒来，对这段事毫无记忆，而且他睡过了闹钟设定好了的时间。不过他没有多想。他在睡梦中做过更糟糕的事儿。不过他还记得在去健身房之前去一趟邮局寄出他的租赁申请表格。没理由浪费今天剩下的时间。  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
在下周的前半周里Steve收到了一个鼓囊的棕色信封。他自己都快认不出来上面写着的歪歪扭扭的他家的地址了，而邮局做到了，所以真的，给邮局点赞，他们似乎把这看起来像是猫爪划的文字翻译成了英文。他根本分辨不出寄信人的地址，但是他的猜测在打开信封后得到了证实。  
  
（而且也许那也不是第一条线索。信封边是订起来的而不是黏住的。没留下任何可追踪的DNA线索。）  
  
那是Barnes的申请表，不过Steve一个字也读不懂。Barnes的字看起来就是些圈圈和螺旋，尽管能看出他为了清楚地写出社保号码花了些精力，Steve还是很庆幸自己绕过了法律这关直接找了Hill探员。不然他得做好几个不同的背景调查了，因为他无法分辨那些数字到底是4还是7，下一个是3还是2，以此类推。  
  
他有点想直接打给Barnes告诉他他同意让他住进来，但是他忍住了。他知道Barnes在想什么。在Steve讲了一通关于文件的话之后——尤其是因为涉及枪支——Barnes一定以为Steve做出决定的速度会放缓。所以他空了一周，去华盛顿特区和Sam吃了三次午饭，管住自己 _没有_ 问Barnes的近况，或者他有没有直接消失。对于这么个为完成隐秘行动而进行过高强度训练的人，这是种可能——是种让关于他的情报全部过时的方法。  
  
Steve最终还是决定打那个电话，趁着这还是种可行的联系方式的时候。在四声铃响后——就在Steve准备挂电话的时候——一个气喘吁吁的声音响起来，“Barnes。”  
  
起伏的胸膛和汗湿的头发垂下挡住半睁着的挑逗的眼睛的画面已经充满了Steve的脑袋，他得清清嗓子才能继续开口说话。“我是Rogers上尉——Steve。你现在方便讲话吗？”  
  
“是的，长官。”这句话充满了军队的利落感，就像是个习惯。然后是一声轻笑，然后Barnes更加随意地加上，“让我先……”在背景音里Steve听见了吱呀一声，然后是甩门的声音。“好了。对不起。你是不是已经把房间租出去了？”  
  
Steve被Barnes的问题吓到了，意识到他都没有另找其他的申请者。“不，我只是——”他为什么没有提前计划好该说些什么？他通常都不会撒谎，而现在他说什么都会像在撒谎，或者知道的太多。“我拿到了你的背景调查档案，都弄好了。你还想要这房间吗？”  
  
“你——呃。”Barnes结结巴巴地说，听起来挺震惊。“呃，我的意思是，不。不是……我不想要月租。”  
  
Steve突然感到措手不及，本来以为是个简单的对话而已，自己怎么能这么可悲的毫无准备。“你已经签了——”他翻开桌上的租赁合同，核实Barnes在荧光笔画出的地方签上的一团图案，然后喘了口气。“那你想怎样？”  
  
Barnes停了好长一会儿才说，“好吧。我操——呃，不要在意了。月租可以的。”  
  
作为一个给情报局干活的人，他的撒谎技巧还有待提高。  
  
“我很乐意起草一份不一样的……”Sam的担心脸突然闪在Steve眼前，他眨眨眼。“你是想要那种长期的吗？我哪儿都不会去的。”他试着把笑意加入他的声音当中，但是又害怕他会听起来太急迫。  
  
“不，长官。 _Cap_ 。”Barnes恼火地哼了一声，纠正自己。“没关系的，就按我签的来。什么时候开始？”  
  
不管他们得住在一起多久，他得把Barnes这个习惯训练没了；在他的平民生活再听到这个称呼也太刺耳了。“呃，随便？”他再次试着微笑，再一次感觉不太对。“你的卫生间终于能用了，走廊里的油漆味儿也散了，所以我不觉得让你现在搬进来会伤害你的健康情况了。”  
  
“好的。”Barnes听起来更加放松了，所以也许微笑还是有用的。“我现在在健身房，所以大概明天可以搬？”  
  
“当然。我会在家让你进来的，给你钥匙还有，well，不管你需要什么。”Steve控制住自己不要提起帮他抬重物，不想暗示任何关于Barnes手臂的情况。“而且现在你有我号码了，如果，你知道，我没听到你敲门的话。” _闭嘴，Rogers。_ 他用手捂着脸，咬着下唇。  
  
“好的。呃，你想要支票还是现金？”Barnes有点不确定地问。  
  
“只要你方便就行，Barnes。”这感觉有点奇怪，如果他们要住一起了那么Steve不该继续用他的姓喊他。 _不过现在不是说这个的时候。就赶快挂了这该死的电话吧。_  
  
“那么就明天。”Barnes说，听起来松了一口气，然后挂上了电话。  
  
Steve靠进他的椅子里，把手机扔到桌子上，深深地吐出一口气就好像他一直憋着似的，想着这整件事会不会是个坏主意。


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky得记住不要再把自家的备份钥匙给Barton了，不过给他钥匙还是很有用的。Barton是他的后援。他的应急计划。见鬼，如果不是Sam温和地建议也许是时候Bucky该一个人生活了的话，Bucky也许还睡在Barton的沙发上呢。Bucky可以忍受任何程度的大喊大叫，但只有Sam的“建议”有着和命令一般的威严，见鬼。  
  
这次，在Bucky还在起居室里走来走去，寻找在这个没有家的感觉的、糟糕的公寓里还有什么 _他自己_ 的痕迹的时候，Barton自己开门进来了。他的所有个人用品全被装进了一个双肩包里，甚至还有点剩下的空间，所以他觉得几乎没可能忘了什么。  
  
“你要干什么？”Barton一边问一边用脚把门带上了。  
  
“清空冰箱。里面的东西都归你了。”Bucky说，手指着厨房区域。  
  
Barton皱起眉头。“什么？”  
  
“我要搬家了。”  
  
“什么时候？”  
  
“不知道。二十分钟以后？”Bucky估摸着说，从微波炉上看了一眼时间。就当那上面的时间是对的——很可能是错的，因为每次跳闸之后时间都会被重置到十二点整——二十分钟后正好错过交通早高峰。  
  
Barton的眉毛都要飞进他剪得整齐的短发里了。在他俩人之间，只有他还保留着军队的理发习惯。“是不是有点突然？”  
  
Bucky停下脚步盯着他。“是吗？”他问，感觉一阵迷失。他想要从这个地方搬出去。从这个墙像纸一样薄，隔壁有不认识也不无法信任一墙之隔的住户的公寓搬出去。从拥挤的城市搬出去。只要能 _出去_ 。  
  
人们总是低估Barton。他有一张好像甜蜜的小狗一样的脸，看起来是那种无害的、会扶着老太太过街的那种人。但现在，他尖锐地看着Bucky好像他一眼就看穿了他的心思，直到Bucky移开视线。  
  
“也许不。”Barton随意地说，Bucky听见他打开了冰箱。然后Barton笑了起来，问道：“这个披萨有几岁了？”  
  
“呃。”  
  
“就知道。来吧。我们得把这玩意儿倒进垃圾桶里，免得让你丢了保证金。”  
  
最后整理花了将近四十分钟，因为Barton坚持着他们应该去住在一楼角落里的老头那儿借一台吸尘器过来，又引用了一遍保证金的事儿，尽管Bucky很确信这地毯在六十年代房子建起来之后就再也没清扫过了。Bucky及时阻止了Barton的想要“帮助”他擦浴缸的想法，给了他三大袋装满香料和啤酒的袋子把他赶了出去，然后终于去了管理员的办公室还了钥匙。他们决定好了如何支付这周剩下的租金，而他留下了他以后的地址，然后他就……  
  
 _自由了_ 。  
  
好像他能够重新呼吸一般，他觉得他背上重担立刻轻了下来，尽管他还背着他的双肩包。他骑车前往Rogers上尉的房子—— _他_ 的房子，他纠正自己——一路顺利。  
  
早上十点刚过，平时这个时间他也许会在健身房或者是团体治疗，他把自己的摩托停在Rogers的旁边，走向前门。他觉得从院子里直接下地下室的门也许在房子的后面，而且没有铺上石子路，他盯着修剪整齐的前院看了一会儿，觉得他也许应该建议着修一条石板路，这样他就不会把草坪踏坏了。  
  
这种居家感瞬间击中了他。他不知道这算是好事还是坏事，但这确实激起了他内心某处的焦虑感。也许他下次见Sam的时候该提一下这点，但也许他不会提。Sam大概会赞成他的感觉。  
  
他把双肩包脱下放在脚旁，然后敲门，靠近听着，试着听见房间里面的动静。这是他的老习惯，能了解踩到哪儿可以避免吱呀作响的木地板。  
  
门打开了，Rogers上尉脸上带着欢迎的微笑，手上拿着锅铲出现。“来得正好。我正做早餐呢。”煎培根的香味证实了他的说法。“先吃点再搬家。”  
  
Bucky考虑了一会儿，因为他的胃被刚才吃下去的、有点脱水的冷炒鸡块弄得有点不舒服，Barton和他当时没法决定该把它吃下去还是扔掉。“所有东西都在这儿了。”他说，从地上捡起双肩包走进门厅。“谢了。我不想打扰你。”  
  
“现在这房子的一半是你的了，Barnes，你不会妨碍我的。”Rogers上尉—— _见鬼_ ，Bucky得停下这样叫他了，但是他还没办法找到友善和根深蒂固的军队习惯之间的平衡。 _Rogers_ 转头返回厨房，扭头看着他说，“而且，我煎太多了，因为担心培根要变质了。”  
  
“培根会变质的？”Bucky傻乎乎地问，没来得及阻止自己，记起了自从他开始不靠食堂和军饷过活之后发生了太多早餐事件。他没把自己搞出食物中毒简直是太幸运了。  
  
“我在西红柿时令的时候买的，想做培根生菜番茄三明治，但是直到现在才把它想起来。”Steve的耳朵稍微变得粉红了些。他转头对着炉子，身体被从窗户里透过来的阳光勾勒出轮廓，Bucky发现自己一直盯着他看。“把你的东西先暂时堆到房间里吧，顺便冲把澡什么的。我觉得楼下有毛巾。早餐十点做好。”  
  
毛巾。 _见鬼_ 。Bucky忘掉了毛巾和床单，但是看起来那些是随房附送的。很好。  
  
他偷偷看了Rogers最后一眼——老天，和这样的诱惑住在一起会很坎坷的。他太了解自己了，知道总有一天这种吸引力 _会_ 让他忘掉壁炉上放着的荣誉勋章，但不是在今天。这只是为了确认，他在自己说出什么蠢话之前从这个房间里逃走了。  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
 _你可别为了个任性的士兵开起了床加早餐的小旅馆啊，Rogers。_  
  
老天爷啊。培根变质？那可是他昨天才买的，还有鸡蛋和一整条面包，就是为了给Barnes做饭。他觉得他正逐渐变成Sam，这个念头折磨着他，而他几乎把抵在平底锅边的锅铲折断了。这是个糟糕的主意。那住在他的地下室里的见鬼的狙击手是他见过的最迷人的生物，而从现在开始他就要和他共同居住在一个屋檐下了。也许会一直持续到Barnes决定离开——收拾好他的一丁点儿行李不留痕迹地离开。人们不和野生动物增进感情是有原因的。它们不会一直待在你的身边。  
  
Barnes偷偷又返回了楼上，地下室的门发出的吱呀声吓了Steve一大跳。看着Steve尴尬的后背几秒之后，Barnes问：“我能帮点什么吗？”他这句子的结束方式让Steve察觉到Barnes压下了句尾的那个没说出口的“ _长官_ ”。  
  
Steve深吸一口气然后转身，不敢看Barnes的眼睛，微笑着指了指碗柜和放餐具的抽屉。“把盘子和叉子拿出来？”他转身面对平底锅继续说道，“然后随便看看好了，看看东西都在哪儿。当然，那些东西都可以随便用。”  
  
“好吧，先从盘子开始。”Barnes粗声笑了一下然后开始打开碗橱。“一般我都直接用锅吃。这样就不用洗碟子了。”  
  
“单身汉风格。我懂的。”Steve犹豫了一秒，不确定他该帮Barnes盛好食物还是让他自己来。他最终决定把盘子盛的满满的递了过去，看起来太像个房主了。  
  
显然他做出了正确的选择，因为他觉得Barnes不会给自己拿太多食物。Barnes埋着头，咕哝着谢谢，悄悄走近厨房桌边，选了挤在墙边的一把椅子而不是那把更方便的、背对房间的椅子，那样他就无法掌控背后的情况了。  
  
然后他重新站起来把他一直带着的手套脱了下来，Steve告诉自己别一直盯着他的金属手看。Barnes脱下夹克，一直没有看他。鳞片状重重叠叠的金属片消失在他T恤的短袖里。这次，Steve注意到，Barnes _没有_ 带武器，至少没有公然地带在身上。他好奇着那把手枪是在那黑色枪套里还是在楼下的包里。在Barnes坐下来之前，他把钱包从夹克里拿出来，数了现金，然后笨拙地放在桌子正中。  
  
Steve把那堆钱推到桌子一旁，把一串钥匙放在那旁边，然后坐着面对他的新室友，完全找不到话题。幸好，食物很棒，而且他俩都饿了。他只做了炒蛋，因为这是最简单的。Steve立刻意识到他不该担心着没给Barnes选择权，因为他只用了四口就把那全部吃完了，停都没停。  
  
Barnes注意到Steve正看着他，便给了他一个温顺的微笑。“对不起，Cap。真正的鸡蛋，不是粉末状的。很久没吃到了。”  
  
Steve回了一个微笑，记起了军队食堂的饭菜然后内心打了个冷颤。“欣赏我的厨艺不必道歉。”他看着Barnes用手指提起培根，嚼了几口便把整片吃下去了。但当他把手指尖塞进嘴里试图舔掉粘在他手上的油的时候，Steve的大脑当机了。 _那嘴唇……_  
  
然后Barnes意识到了自己干了些什么。他脸红了，把头再一次埋了下去，一把夺过放在桌子中间的餐巾。他没有道歉，用别扭的小动作擦着手。然后他把叉子插进一片培根里，但培根却裂成几块。  
  
Steve看着他试图保持礼貌的姿态，差点笑出来。“在家就不要这么正规啦，Barnes。而且我煎得太脆，没法用叉子吃。”他从自己的盘子里拿起一片，然后站起来走到冰箱旁边，以免自己一直盯着他看。“我差点忘了。要喝些什么吗？橙汁？咖啡？茶？”  
  
“咖啡？”Barnes满怀希望地说。Steve看了他一眼，马上意识到自己犯了个错误，他不知道是哪一个更有毁灭性：是Barnes的眼睛还是他的嘴巴。尤其是Barnes还微笑了起来，他说，“我今天早上没去星巴克，所以现在有点后劲不足。”  
  
Steve六点起床出去晨跑，然后冲澡，在不到八点的时候坐下喝了他的第一杯咖啡，但是对于某些事他还保留着军队的习惯。其中之一就是关于咖啡机。在咖啡壶空了并清洗过之后，咖啡机就得被重新装满，为了下一次的使用准备好。他把开关打开，又拿出了马克杯和汤匙。“再等一分钟。我煮的咖啡味道很重的。要奶吗？糖呢？”  
  
“黑咖啡就可以。我习惯了。”Barnes说着，脸上带着微笑，Steve猜这是他习惯中的更放松的笑容。也许他已经开始觉得待在这儿并无大碍了，也许只是因为在Steve背对他的时候他吃完了盘子里所有培根。“那么，这附近有没有什么便宜的健身房？要不然我得回华盛顿特区健身。”  
  
Steve现在完全不需要Barnes在跑步机上喘着或者在杠铃下呼气的影像出现在他脑子里。幸运的是，他的脑袋还伸在冰箱里，正准备把牛奶拿出来。“不远处有个健身房，而且这地方附近全是公园，有很多慢跑线路。你在办好自己的卡之前可以用我的会员卡。”  
  
“那太棒了。”Barnes说，Steve可以听出他声音里的笑意。“谢了。”  
  
Steve偷看了他一眼，发现Barnes紧绷着的肩膀松了下来。他的盘子干干净净的，就剩了点残渣，Steve暗自得意他猜对了。他庆幸自己买了够多的食物，还可以做一份丰盛的午餐，因为他不能肯定Barnes会不会再次十点准时出现在厨房里。也许一切总归会踏上正途的。  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Bucky花了整整十分钟把他的东西从包里拿出来放好，尽管他并不想这么做。他只想把东西放在包里，就像他刚回美国的那一个月一样，但是他清楚他不能这样做了。所以他把衣服都挂起来，把洗漱用品拿出来，把清理枪支的套装放在书桌的抽屉里。他的背包被放置在了衣柜底部，和他的跑步鞋并排。  
  
然后他开始搜查这个房间。他告诉自己因为这是个地下室，尽管整栋房子看起来足够干净，他甚至几乎可以坐在地上吃饭，但这里是东海岸，而华盛顿特区就是个蚊子的避难所。还有蟑螂，水虫，蚯蚓——这地方全是这些玩意儿。如果他检查了灯具和床垫下，试图找到另一种虫子（原文为bug，指窃听器），well，他只是想要小心点。  
  
结果他只找到几片上尉—— _Steve_ ——刷油漆时而用上的遮蔽胶带，然后他觉得自己这个行动蠢透了。这是个美好的地方。真的很好。新床垫，优质床单，厚实的毛巾。热水器离得很近，这意味这热水很快就能准备好，尽管他得忍受那发出来的噪音。不过最棒的是，他有自己的出口。  
  
稍稍松了口气，他给Barton发了条短信，写上了自己的新地址，外加一条警告，不许他凌晨三点来敲他的门。然后，摸着现在已经和自己摩托车的钥匙并排挂在钥匙圈上的新钥匙，他决定去探索一下这个区域。他事实上并不想离开，但他不知道是因为 _自己的老本性_ 作怪还是只是想再一次看到Steve。  
  
 _你现在住在这儿了，傻瓜_ ，他提醒自己。他穿上夹克戴上手套，走进走廊里，下意识地听着门的声音，检查门上的转轴是否需要上点油。门轻松安静地被打开了。他打开地下室门，走到外面凉爽的空气之中，然后锁上了他背后的门。锁是新的，而且有点紧，他暗自提醒自己下次给锁眼里上点石墨。  
  
边院就和这房子的其它部分一样整洁。没有落叶，篱笆被整齐地修剪过了，草坪也是。Bucky惊讶地发现后院没有种蔬菜，但也许这和季节有关？事实上他从来没有亲眼见过蔬菜花园——至少布鲁克林没有。  
  
这儿闻起来就是绿色的。不是绿色干燥那种，就像每次都让新来的家伙们惊讶的沙漠地区，好像人类可以在什么都不长的地方生存下去似的。这里是绿色湿润的，而且风中有一种木头的香味。空气清冽凉爽，充满希望。也许是下雪的前兆。这比他预料的还棒，而他肩上扛着几个月了的紧张感下降了一个档次。  
  
他随便选了个方向走起来，带着手套的手藏在夹克口袋里。人行道的裂纹不是因为疏忽维修，而是因为老树从它们的那一块泥土地里长了出来，顶起人行道上的砖块。这个区域没有街灯——只有停车标志和一些障碍物警示标志。他暗自提醒自己以后查一查附近哪儿能买到必需品，比如加油站这种地方。  
  
当他走过了三个街区之后手机震动了起来。Barton的短信莫名其妙的，但是基本上他的所有短信都是这幅德行： _我需要一个名字_ 。  
  
现在Bucky都懒得问了。他就回了个 _Steve_ ，然后又懊悔了起来，他见鬼的在干什么。他真的没有痴迷他那太过火辣、军阶太高、太过 _卓越_ 的房东。  
  
 _真是个蠢名字。来个其它的。换个有趣点儿的，混蛋。_  
  
Bucky都想关掉手机了，这基本上是他平常对付Barton发蠢的办法，但他现在犹豫了起来。Steve有他的号码。如果他打来电话怎么办？  
  
所以，想着Steve，Bucky回复了 _Cap_ 。他没有收到回复，他就假设这满足了Barton，然后继续走了起来。  
  
他边走着边发起了呆，很有可能是因为这儿没有什么可以刺激到他、让他为了安全奔跑起来的东西。没有人群，没有响声，没有可疑的车辆。这儿对Bucky来说平静到陌生，唯一的干扰出现在几个小时之后，来自另一条短信。  
  
 _如果你还在附近，我想着做一顿午餐。只是汤和三明治，所以随便什么时候回来都行。_  
  
是个陌生的号码。Bucky花了点时间反应过来 _午餐_ 的事儿。他停下，被太多的想法冲击到了。首先是罪恶感，因为Steve在等他。然后是恼怒，因为他不需要一个保姆。还有快乐，因为他 _想要_ 有一个人真正关心他，除了Barton。还有最后，窘迫。他闭着眼都可以原路返回，但是他一路走来都是随便选择方向的，而现在他不知道他离家是两个街区远还是两个小时远。  
  
他小心地打字，回复道， _我在伍德伯里路和马瑞利路的路口。这儿离家有多远？_  
  
 _你离家有三个镇子远了。想要搭个顺风车回来吗？我正好要去趟商店。_  
  
 _当然_ ，他没能阻止自己回复得太快的手指。傻瓜。但就在他正敲打着键盘告诉Steve不要操心了的时候，Steve发过来一条短信告诉他如何去附近的公园，然后在那里等。Bucky删掉了写好一半的短信，回复了个确认信息，然后开始向公园走去，觉得自己像个讨人厌的小祖宗，但又开心着Steve还没有讨厌他讨厌到想要把他扔出去的程度。  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Steve跳上他的摩托去商店买咖啡。他得把发给Barnes的谎言掩盖好，而Barnes现在离家至少有走路一个小时的路程。Steve到了半路才意识到如果他想着要接上一个乘客的话他应该开小卡车出来的。  
  
 _这就是为什么你这么不擅长撒谎，Rogers。你根本没想着减小后果。_  
  
在现在的情况下，“后果”就是一个可以坐两人的座位，但是在这俩人之间只有三英寸、不怎么舒适的距离。而且Barnes还穿着大腿处磨薄、膝盖处撕裂的紧腿牛仔裤。  
  
没有时间回家换车了，所以Steve去了公园。这是个安静的地方，有时Steve会坐在长椅上画画。而现在，Barnes正坐在Steve最喜欢的那条在池塘边的长椅上，四肢展开，手搭在椅背上，双腿分开的距离足够分散路人的注意力。他向后靠着，向太阳微微仰着脸，眼睛闭着，不过Steve完全不怀疑他对周围的警惕度。  
  
Steve几乎没法把眼睛从他那伸展着的脖子那儿移开，想要小心翼翼地走着接近Barnes，想要知道要走到多近Barnes才能意识到他的存在。但是Steve并不想吓到他那已经被半驯养了的室友，所以他沿着小路骑着摩托到了路边，而Barnes马上看向了他，眼睛盯着那摩托车。Steve向他招招手，然后马上后悔做出了这么个愚蠢的动作。  
  
Barnes没有向他招手。他优雅地站起来，抖了抖他的夹克的背部，把它的边缘抹平。那么他是 _带着_ 武器的，Steve想，不过他自己没怎么用过背部枪套。  
  
然后Steve马上忘记了他的室友是带着枪的，因为室友先生开始向他大步走来，每一大步都让他的屁股扭动起来，这让Steve的视线一直向那儿滑。感谢上帝创造了墨镜。  
  
Barnes没戴墨镜，眼睛也扫向下方。他在看Steve还是摩托车？Steve不知道，但是不管是哪个他都挺开心的。  
  
 _别再想那些粗俗之事了，Rogers！_ 他责骂自己，试图把摩托的撑脚架踢开好让Barnes更容易地爬上来，但Barnes没给他这个机会。他把他的左手——金属的那只——放在Steve的肩膀上，手指弯曲着抓住他，没用太大力。然后他的腿从摩托的后面甩过，贴着Steve的背坐了下来。Steve根本没有时间递给他的乘客一个头盔。Barnes的手扶着他的屁股，身体向前倾靠着Steve的左耳说，“谢了，Cap。真的很感谢。”  
  
Steve艰难地憋出一句：“当然。”然后他清清嗓子，蹬了一脚让发动机轰鸣起来，试图找回他的沉着，想着他到底做了什么老天要如此折磨他。他真的不是在抱怨，因为他已经很久没有沉溺在这种特殊的快感之中了，但他还没有准备好在金钱交易后，他就和他的租客这么快就有了如此多的身体接触。  
  
他开向街道，几乎马上他就感到了Barnes的脑袋贴在了他的背上。扶在Steve屁股上的手抓得更紧了，如果换一个时间Steve也许会感叹那只机械手的灵敏度。现在，他能想到的就是那些金属手指离他有多见鬼的近……  
  
Barnes在回家的路上都像个背包似的贴在Steve身上，直到他们到了家门口的车道，Barnes跨下车的时候，Steve才意识到他是在试着躲风——而且失败了。Barnes的头发被吹得乱七八糟，看起来好像是被战斗机起飞的气流吹的一样。那太凌乱了本应惹恼Steve，因为那根本谈不上整齐，但他能想到的只是Barnes抵着枕头的时候 _一定也是_ 这个样子，就在他被操到上气不接下气的时候。  
  
这淫荡至极的想法扰乱了Steve。是Barnes先笑了笑把杂货袋从车后面的挂袋里拿出来。“谢了。车很棒。”他说，羡慕地从后向前打量着他的软尾突破者。他的视线从摩托车转到了Steve的身上，然后Barnes直直地看着他的墨镜。“我会把这放在厨房然后去清理一下。”  
  
然后Barnes走了，一跳就跳上了所有的走廊台阶。他都进了房子Steve才把撑脚架踢下来，从摩托车上垮下来。  
  
Steve盯着他室友的背影，记起他第一次在走廊出现的时候他做出的假设，Steve好奇他到底有没有放弃他那样的屁股可以带来的稳定额外的收入。然后他把墨镜取下，捏捏鼻梁。  
  
 _太不妥了，Rogers！_  
  
他想着能不能在给他俩做午饭之前来得及偷偷摸摸上楼冲把澡。


	4. Chapter 4

莫名其妙的，他们形成了一种模式。Bucky在自己的脑内称他的房东Steve，但当面喊却叫他Cap，而Steve会在Bucky和Barnes之间自由切换。只要他不叫James就行，他只试过一次，但无论Steve怎么叫Bucky他都无所谓的。  
  
Steve看起来并没有工作。Bucky记着他一大早出去跑步的时间，因为他能听见地板的吱呀声，和前门被Steve轻轻关上发出的咔哒声。在晨跑之后，他们分享早餐——自从一次事件证明Bucky根本不会打鸡蛋，他那次把蛋壳搞得到处都是，他就再也没帮着做早餐了。然后Bucky会在接近中午的时候去做物理疗程或者团体治疗，有一次他去了约翰霍普金斯让他们测试他的神经系统，确保手臂的接口没有把他的大脑电坏。  
  
通常Bucky午餐时来不及回来，所以他养成了带晚餐回来的习惯。他甚至买了个隔热的购物袋，这样从华盛顿特区带回来的食物就不会凉掉了。他知道了Steve喜欢中餐，他会礼貌地吃下印度菜，但那会让他咳嗽。也许是因为太辣了。Bucky再也没有去过那家印度菜店，他告诉自己他只是在保持礼节。  
  
然后星期五的晚上来到了，晚餐是——一家附近订到的披萨，因为他还没有想出来个不用把自己害死的合理的方法把一块巨大的披萨用摩托车运回来——结果被半打短信打断了。在收到第三条之后，Bucky把他的手机塞进他牛仔裤后面的口袋里。在第六条之后，他把手机拿出来准备关机。  
  
“是什么重要的事儿吗？”Steve问。  
  
Bucky抬头看着他，盯着Steve拯救并吃掉了半片快从披萨上掉下来的意大利辣香肠，然后舔了舔他的手指尖。Steve学会了Bucky的坏习惯，Bucky感谢老天允许这的发生，因为Steve的嘴——那么整洁而且有着甜蜜的弧度——需要一些坏习惯。很多坏习惯。  
  
然后他意识到Steve问了一个问题。他擦了擦手机叹了口气。“是Barton。呃，我的搭档*。”然后他眨眨眼看着Steve，Steve因为他的话睁大了眼。“我的意思是，军队的搭档。”他澄清道。  
  
（*partner，也有伴侣的意思）  
  
Steve点点头，缓慢地咀嚼着，然后吞下说：“你不会就把他晾在那儿吧？六条短信听起来挺紧急的。”他冲手机挥挥手。“去吧，我不在意的。”  
  
“Barton就是无限量短信套餐被发明的原因。”Bucky咕哝着，但是他还是把手机解了锁，感觉到一阵罪恶感。他教会了Steve那些坏习惯，但同时Steve的那些好习惯也开始融入了他的身体，首先就是餐桌上不发短信。当然，在餐桌上 _吃饭_ 对他而言就挺陌生的了。不过，拥有个餐桌对他而言也同样陌生。  
  
然后Bucky翻了个白眼。城里开了家新夜店。城里 _总是_ 有家新开的夜店。而Barton当然会像个在万圣节得到糖果的小孩儿一样兴奋地上蹿下跳的。如果Bucky不是和满足他脑袋里所有幻想的人住在一起的话，也许他可以召起一点热情。相对而言，Natasha都算平淡的了，而这可以说明很多。  
  
“他们想让我和他们一起去。”他咕哝着，没意识到他把这句话说出了口。  
  
Steve又咽了一口。“那你想干什么？”他没有继续吃，但他的手握着啤酒瓶，就好像他随时准备喝一口。  
  
地球上没有什么力量能够迫使Bucky说出他真正想要的是什么。所以他试图找到摆脱现状的出路。他想要出门。他真的想。他开始有种被关禁闭的感觉了，尽管他在房子之外也度过了不少时间。而且虽然Barton是个混蛋，但他也是Bucky最亲近的朋友，Bucky想念起了和他一起打发时间的感觉。见鬼，Bucky甚至想念起Natasha了。有一个星期多都没人开他玩笑，除了一个群体治疗里遇见的蠢货，Sam通常都会及时的在他们打起来之前把他们拦下。  
  
“你想去吗？”他未加思索地冲口问出这个问题，然后开始恐慌起来。“这只是，因为Barton带着女朋友，我觉得我就是个电灯泡——不是说你就是我的——但是，你知道，如果你没什么计划的话……”他的声音慢慢变小，觉得他该走下楼梯给自己来一枪。不，他会去外边的，这样他就不会把地毯弄脏了。  
  
Steve眨眼。两次。“去哪儿？”在问完问题后他断开了眼神交汇，喝了一大口啤酒，喉结鼓动着，Bucky得低下头看着他的左手抓着的手机才能找回自己的声音。  
  
“呃。灰烬？”他耸肩，重新抬头看着Steve。“不知道是个什么样子的地方。那儿才开门。”  
  
“起了个这种名字，很有可能是个夜店，不是吗？我很久没去那种地方了。自从Sam住在这儿之后。”  
  
 _Sam_ ？Bucky想着他是不是在说Sam Wilson，但是Sam不是什么罕见的名字。他想着这个Sam到底是谁，感到一阵令人不安的嫉妒涌了上来。Sam和Steve。 _Sam和Steve_ 。听起来有种令人讨厌的居家感。  
  
见鬼，Sam也许甚至不是个男的。有很多女孩儿也叫Sam。这就意味着Bucky根本没有一点儿见鬼的机会了。  
  
Bucky耸肩，重新看着他的手机。“是啊，大概吧。”  
  
“我觉得我已经变得太乡村化了，不适合再在周五晚上去泡吧。但是，祝你和你的朋友们玩得开心。”他拿起另一片披萨，小心地在奶酪掉下来之前把它瞄准并扔进张开的嘴里。  
  
Bucky咬着脸颊的内部的肉阻止自己说话，因为他不知道他会说些什么。他就不该问。他刚才肯定越线了，而这个举动把自己和Steve未来能成功的百万分之一的可能性都消灭了。  
  
然后他只是点点头回复了Barton： _我加入。十点在那儿见。_  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Bucky没有走。Steve在起居室的楼梯附近游荡着，在整点过去的时候半专注地检查着火炉的构造，而且重新整理了他的奖章陈列。他听见了Bucky洗澡时水管发出的隆隆声，但是然后……没声音了。是他在Steve退出以后决定不去了吗？  
  
Steve该答应他，以此来鼓励Bucky去社交吗？或者至少和除了他的其他人社交？因为最近几周的时间把Steve宠坏了，给他一种他也有个朋友的错觉。一个他会操翻的朋友，如果给他个机会的话。因为自从他们第一次见面以来，Bucky的调情减弱了，而Steve开始觉得自己像是个肮脏的老头，不能控制自己色眯眯的举动。  
  
有一个现成的恰当例子：Steve正在起居室瞎晃着，没有合理的理由，只是为了在Bucky去夜店之前看他一眼。而且Bucky很有可能会从后门出去……但Steve很肯定Bucky喜欢从Steve这儿得到关注，尽管他一直都能得到他的全部关注。他肯定能得到全部关注，从每个人那里。  
  
而今晚他会在夜店得到 _更多_ 关注，Steve对这点很肯定。他会被人搭话，或者他会向别人搭话。一想到这点，Steve得紧紧抿住嘴唇才能解决心中升起的一阵不理智的嫉妒。  
  
Bucky今晚也许不会回家，或者他会带某个人回来。Steve手上拿着白线条乐团的唱片，差点把那掰碎成两半。  
  
 _控制一下你自己吧，Rogers！_  
  
过了一刻，他觉得好了点，决定放下了这件事儿。Bucky可以和他喜欢的人干任何事，而Steve会做一个支持他的好朋友。  
  
然后Bucky上了楼，Steve在心中呜咽了一声。Bucky的深蓝色牛仔裤几乎是黑色的，而那裤腰低低地挂在他的屁股上。那裤子紧得就像画上去的，裤脚被塞进他松松垮垮的、有着很多不必要的皮带和银色搭扣的黑色及踝皮靴里。他叠穿着几件上衣——黑色的毛衣下面是一件白色的上衣，都是长袖的，大概是为了遮住他的机械手臂。他不只是梳了他的头发。他把他的头发一起梳到了后面，这本该看起来乱糟糟的，但不知为何并没有。而且Steve发誓他的睫毛更浓了，更长，更黑，就好像他涂了睫毛膏，但……他不会的。他会吗？不管他做了什么，那都会是个罪孽深重的举动。  
  
他冲Steve闪了个微笑，把一条薄围巾松垮地绕在自己的脖子上，垂下的围巾搭在胸上。在这种天气里这见鬼的根本没有保暖作用——那牛仔裤也帮不上什么忙。在Bucky转身从前门边的大衣架上取下他的皮夹克的时候Steve又确认了一遍，是的，那牛仔裤 _确实_ 紧得够呛。  
  
“我把我门口的灯打开了，这样我回来的时候就不会吵到你了。”Bucky说着，耸肩套上夹克。他瞟了Steve一眼，而Steve现在几乎可以肯定睫毛膏被用上了。大自然母亲创造不出那样的睫毛的。或者她能，那么Steve就得给她写个私人感谢便条了。Bucky冲他微笑着加上一句：“祝你有个愉快的晚上。”  
  
Steve，正坐在地板上被一堆乱七八糟的唱片封套围着，憋出了一句：“你也一样。”而Bucky冲门口走去。  
  
Bucky离开之后，Steve放弃般地向后倒，伸展着躺在了地板上。他花了整整十分钟用在舞池里紧贴着那具身体的画面来折磨自己。  
  
然后他去冲了个澡。  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
时间刚过一点Steve就听见楼下传来的轻轻的声音——嘎吱，咔哒，然后是热水器启动的低沉声音。  
  
Bucky回家了。他只出去了……三个小时？如果是这样的话，这还包含了路上的时间？更重要的是，他大概是一个人回来的。在租约里没有提到任何关于 _偶尔_ 过夜的客人——Steve毕竟不是个清教徒——但如果有个陌生人在家的话他肯定能听出来，就算在地下室。而他能听见的只是那些Bucky发出的熟悉而又遥远的声音。  
  
Steve冲他黑乎乎的卧室天花板眨眨眼，做了一切他能做的，试图压抑住Bucky回家了的满足感，Bucky回了 _他的_ 家，没有被别人碰或者被别人色眯眯地盯着或者被别人操。他的尝试非常不成功，这让他开始对自己生起闷气来。  
  
然后，水被关掉的几分钟之后，Steve听见地下室的楼梯发出的吱呀声，然后是房间内的门被打开的声音。他忍不住想要下楼倒杯水。  
  
他打开楼梯间的灯，这样就不会让Bucky觉得措手不及了。Steve是以一种艰难的方式认识到的，Bucky如果被吓到便会持续好几小时紧张和焦躁不安的状态。而他自己对此也深有同感。  
  
在楼梯底部，他转身走进门厅说，“嘿，你回家挺早的——”  
  
然后他在Bucky从冰箱边手上拿着啤酒转过来后停下了。他的湿头发垂在肩膀上，水滴顺着他赤裸的后背淌了下来。Steve的大脑的某个小小的角落注意到了在手臂金属片和他肩膀之间的手术留下的伤疤。他剩下的大脑因为见到了比他预料的还多的肌肉而完全当机了。  
  
“嘿，对不起。我把你吵醒了？”Bucky问，把冰箱门关上了。他从流理台后走出来，Steve看见他又重新穿上了那条牛仔裤，裤腰挂得更低了，他根本就没想扣上前面的纽扣。Steve _很肯定_ 他在那下面没穿内裤。然后他转过来，Steve发现他的右肩上有墨水的痕迹——一个设计复杂的环状图形，一个狼头，交叉着的步枪，还有一段Steve没法集中注意力看清的文字。那是个挺复杂的纹身，也许很迷人，但让Steve一下看到这么多也太过了。  
  
而且当然，Steve只穿了一件破破烂烂的T恤和一条四角短裤，这些衣服根本没法阻拦这个惊喜突击。  
  
 _紧急撤退，Rogers！_  
  
但是他不能，他承诺了自己要做好交流，而要做就要做到最好。他移到谢天谢地及腰高的流理台之后，给自己倒了一杯水。他让冷水冲过自己的手腕，希望那能把自己飞速跳着的心脏减缓下来。或者改变血液冲向的方向。或者随便什么。  
  
“你不是在梦游吧，Cap？”Bucky调笑着问，斜靠在流理台的另一边。  
  
“没。我睡眠很轻。”他得完全转过身，但却看到了沐浴在月光下的Bucky和垂在他嘴角边的一缕头发……Steve把一整杯水灌进了喉咙里，试图拖延一点时间。  
  
“对不起。”Bucky更加轻柔地说。“回去睡吧。”他转头向地下室的门走去，给Steve留下一个非常没有必要的、美好的背影。  
  
“你回来的时候我没睡着。” _安静点，Rogers，你个笨蛋！_ 太迟了。  
  
Bucky回头，越过他的金属肩膀，俏皮地微笑着。“那就回床上吧？”  
  
Steve的全身都在对Steve叫嚣着让他说出“除非你和我一起去”，但是他的声音拒绝合作。他只点了点头。  
  
Bucky的微笑变成了露齿的笑容，就好像他知道Steve在想什么似的。然后他消失在门廊后，关上门，而Steve终于可以再一次正常地呼吸了。  
  
然后他咒骂着自己，回到空荡荡的床上。


	5. Chapter 5

不知怎的，事情又恢复正常了，或者基本恢复了正常。Steve试着不要让自己再难堪下去了，然后他们又开始重复起他们的日常。有几次Bucky回来的比预计时间晚了一点，而那些夜晚就会被一些故事填满，有时有点难以理解，那些故事是关于Bucky和Barton的——为什么总是Barton而不是Clint——关于他俩在某个有沙漠的国家，或者在曾是苏联的某个东欧国家的故事。Steve听着，知道这有多么重要，同时他还死守着他读过Bucky未被篡改过的档案的秘密。  
  
然后月底到了。  
  
Steve总是对万圣节有种特殊的情愫，尤其是在这个社区里。这里没有任何特别过分的恶作剧，也没有没穿戏服的、成群的青少年们在街上游荡着寻找下一个受害者。这儿只有那些靠自己只能走几个街区就要大人抱的小孩子，穿着夹克发着抖的大人们会给他们指出亮着灯的友善的人家，放开他们的孩子，而且商店里也会进行糖果促销，Steve正好可以毫无罪恶感地屯上好多糖果。  
  
他不会为了节日而装饰——他才花了整个夏天完成了房子的整修工作——但是他还是雕了一个看得过去的南瓜。他把南瓜籽还在烤箱里烤着的事儿完全给忘了，因特网也完全没有给他合理处理南瓜瓤的建议，但是被自豪地放在门廊上的南瓜灯看起来还不错。足够好了。  
  
下午两点左右，孩子们开始陆陆续续地过来。他把纱门打开，他可以从孩子们敲门时够到的高度来判断他们的大致年龄。三点，四点，五点整……到Bucky回家的时候为止，有三十个孩子来过了。他没从前门走，在Steve给当地的狼人群体喂糖的时候注意到了这点。Bucky绕到了房子的另一边，然后Steve听见他打开了地下室的入口门。  
  
晚餐的时候他都没上来。  
  
Steve把窗户打开好让烧焦了的南瓜味道散掉，孩子们的声音和缓慢移动着的车子让他听不清Bucky在做什么。在六点半左右，动静小了些。Steve左右看了看这个街区，没有看到人。这该是晚餐的时间了，至少某些家长会让自己的孩子吃些真正的食物，而不是什么纯糖晚餐。  
  
Steve把一些黄褐色的土豆扔进烤箱，然后打开了地下室的门，第一次从那里传出了音乐声。经典摇滚，当然。而在音乐声之下，他听见了有些熟悉的金属撞击的声音。枪支滑动的声音。  
  
他的心脏猛烈地撞击着胸腔，因为一个枪口抵着Bucky的太阳穴的画面突然占据了他的整个大脑。他倒吸一口冷气，恐慌窜过他的身体，他脚步沉重地跑下楼梯，希望他自己能为任何不测做好准备。他在来得及敲门前便吼起了Bucky的名字，压过了音乐声，屏着气，直到门咔哒一声被打开了。  
  
Steve的担心立刻消失了，随之而来的是一阵迷惑。这是Bucky——至少，他 _应该_ 能肯定这是Bucky，因为这个Bucky正用抹了污迹斑斑的黑色眼影的眼睛盯着他，那眼影不仅抹在了眼皮上，眼睛下面也有，让他的蓝眼睛看起来惊人的明亮。湿头发被扎成了个马尾，几缕头发垂在脸边。他的皮肤看起来比平时苍白，而且Steve能肯定他的嘴唇的颜色在平时也没有这么深。  
  
他移开眼睛向下看，觉得视线放在那儿应该能安全些，但他完全想错了。Bucky没穿那条牛仔裤，他穿着一条皮裤，和那双熟悉的、松垮的靴子，还有一件曾是灰色的、但现在沾着金色油渍的T恤。一条毛巾挂在他的右手上，他用那毛巾裹着门把开了门。他闻到了火药和苦涩的清洁剂的味道。眼前的景象和闻到的味道让Steve觉得自己的裤子突然变得比他看到的皮裤还紧。  
  
“太响了？”Bucky紧张地问，退到了门边的书桌旁。他的枪——一把SIG手枪——被拆开了一半。Bucky把毛巾放在桌上然后坐下，继续拆那把武器。  
  
“不——不。呃。”Steve完全忘记了他当初下来的理由，只是呆站在那儿，被Bucky拿着枪的手迷住了，他手上的动作亲密得好像在爱抚情人。  
  
Bucky抬头看着他，眼睛被他长长的睫毛掩着——楼上的敲门声突然响了起来。他的手抖了一下，全身都因为绷得太紧而颤栗起来。他又盯着枪说：“大概又是孩子们。”  
  
Steve僵住了一秒，不知道是该顺从自己想要安抚Bucky的欲望，还是背负起作为房主的压力招待那些等在门口来要糖的孩子们。Steve能想到的只是，与其迅速地敷衍完前者再去处理后者，还不如顺从自己的欲望先完成眼前的事儿，所以他违背了自己作为房主的礼节，缓慢地走近Bucky，把手稳定地放在了他的肩膀上。“我会让他们走开的。Buck……”  
  
Bucky紧张地摇摇头。“没关系的。我们今天去了靶场。我觉得——”另一阵敲门声响起，他又抖了一下，然后深呼一口气。“我想在出去之前把这清理好。”  
  
他把注意力放在了枪上，而不是潜在的威胁，这让Steve更加担心也更加小心了起来。他又走近了些，但是他小心地不让自己离开Bucky的视野。缓慢地，他把双手都放在了Bucky的背上。左手停在了Bucky的脖子旁金属和肌肉交接的地方，右手缓慢地按着Bucky僵硬的肩膀。  
  
Bucky吐出破碎的呼气声，低低叹息着。他的右手放松了，弹簧掉在了书桌上，他的左手仍然紧紧握着枪，但Steve不觉得这金属手臂可以“放松”。非常轻柔地，Bucky说：“操。”  
  
安抚策略已经生效了，就好像Bucky渴望被触碰一样。他并不渴望，是吗？他从来没有带人回来过，但看起来他是不会独自度过所有的夜晚的。  
  
 _集中注意力，Rogers！_ Steve的手又按压了一次，而Bucky又发出了一声温顺的叫声。这不能算是按摩，只是算是按压。这是让人稳定的基础。这是首要的，然后是其它的必需品：食物，水，安静。Steve让自己的声音和Bucky的一样轻柔。“你吃过了吗？”  
  
“墨西哥玉米饼，在去靶场之前。”Bucky说，但声音有些模糊，他晃动着放松脖子，然后让自己的头向前垂着。“有火药残渣。”  
  
当然。在打靶之后吃饭意味着吃下身上留下的所有有毒残渣，所以你得找个时间先洗澡。这大概就是为什么他的头发是湿着的。“我给你拿瓶水，再去把门前的标志拿进来让孩子们别来了。你得洗洗手然后上来吃晚饭。或者你想让我把饭端下来？”  
  
Bucky摇摇头，几乎没动，只是把枪的框架放在了桌上。他移动了重心好把体重靠在Steve的手上。那体温让Steve不想离开。他捏了捏Bucky脖子的左侧，而Bucky发出了一声近乎色情的呻吟。这让Steve想起了他裤子里的重量，想着是不是只有他的注意力在刚才全冲向了那个方向。他紧紧闭上眼，试图让自己在Bucky放松下来之前保持冷静。  
  
“想让我给你拿瓶水或者……？”  
  
Bucky让Steve把他的肩膀向前推了一些，暴露出他的后颈。他的上衣在他的背上扯紧了。“那个‘或者’是这个吗？”他咕哝着。“你可以把这当做职业了。”  
  
Steve轻轻嗤笑一声。顺从意味着平静。平静意味着墙上不会出现血淋淋的弹孔。“如果‘这个’有帮助的话，我不会停的。晚餐不会烧起来的。”  
  
“操。”Bucky又咕哝着，Steve认为这代表着他还是有些紧张的。他在平时会更加注意自己的语言。他把手肘撑在桌上，向前滑了几英尺，把他的背部暴露出来。“让它烧去吧。那都不算什么，除非真的有火焰冒出来。”  
  
这大片被暴露出的肌肉意味着他们之间的亲密度上升了一个等级，但距离敲门声停下的时间还有好几个小时，不过在解决敲门的问题之前，Steve觉得眼下最好先解决潜在的暴力威胁。  
  
Steve警告道：“我现在要走到你的背后找个更好的角度。”  
  
Bucky轻轻耸肩。Steve走到椅子后，意识到如果他想让这更有效些的话他应该从两边一起下手，但他根本不知道碰Bucky的左肩会不会引发疼痛或者不适——或者，更糟，会不会让他想起结束了他职业生涯的那次负伤。  
  
最后，Steve决定把手放在Bucky脊椎的两侧。Bucky身体里的每寸肌肉都相当紧张，所以不管Steve碰了哪儿，他都至少应该能缓解些什么。  
  
然后缓慢地，这开始生效了。  
  
Bucky的呼吸变缓了，然后在前门的敲门声再次响起时，他几乎没有发抖。Steve小心地把他的手放在Bucky的腰线以上，沉默地感谢老天那T恤足够长没让他的皮肤露出来。只要Steve的手指还放在布料上他就还是安全的。  
  
然后书桌的一角突然发出了震动的声音。Bucky抬起头看着他的手机闪出一条通知。“他妈的Barton。”他低语着，向后靠在椅背上的软垫里，暂时把Steve的手卡在了中间。“今晚好像有什么派对之类的。”Bucky说着，将他的头向左肩扭着，然后是另一边，拉伸着他的脖子。  
  
哦，对了。世界不止存在于放在室友身上的Steve的手上。他叹气，把手从椅背和Bucky的背之间抽出来，然后放在了椅背上，靠在Bucky的头边，近到可以闻见Bucky的洗发水香味。“所以你化妆了。要扮成什么？”Steve痛恨Bucky要离开的现实，然后他又开始痛恨自己会这样想。  
  
“没有Natasha漂亮。”Bucky无用地解释道，干巴巴地笑了声。与那么一会儿Steve想着谁他妈是Natasha，但然后Bucky向后靠，头靠在了Steve的腹部，那嫉妒马上就消失了。尽管是倒着的，Bucky的微笑就和平常一样迷人。“谢了，长官。”  
  
在做缓慢的按摩的时候Steve以为他冷静下来了，但是这些话又刺中了他，让他的呼吸开始不稳起来。 _振作一点啊，Rogers。_ “当然。”他控制住自己，用纯友谊的方式拍了拍Bucky的右肩，从椅子边走开了，而Bucky开始检查起他的手机。  
  
“见鬼。”Bucky说，站起身来。他草草地用毛巾擦了一下手，然后伸手拉住T恤背部的布料，一把便把它脱了下来，他的动作太快，Steve盯着他，都没来得及转身。“呃，我马上不会去靶场了没法把这锁起来。你有没有什么保险箱我可以用一下？”他问道，伸手想拿那被拆了的枪的零件，尽管他有些犹豫。他把这枪拆得太碎，得要个密封塑胶袋才能保证不会丢失什么重要零件。  
  
“事实上我有个箱子。但——”Steve对现状有些奇怪地谨慎。如果Bucky真的把他的枪给Steve保管，这……Steve感到了这个决定的重量。因为对于Bucky来说，他只不过类似于一个陌生人——当然也没有经过战场的测试——这相当于他托付给Steve一个责任，不仅要保证武器的安全，也要保证别人的安全，还有Bucky自己。因为如果这把枪发生了什么事儿——或者老天保佑，或者如果 _因为_ 这把枪发生了什么事儿——那责任可是要枪的主人来背的。 _而且_ 他还相信Steve会把枪在需要时还给他。  
  
 _操。_  
  
他重新看向书桌，被清洁了一半的枪的零件散在那儿。“我是不是该把它重新组装起来……”他不确定自己该不该问这个问题。  
  
Bucky穿过房间走向床。然后他转身把一件紧身黑色背心套在身上，那紧身背心被拉扯着变成了半透明的，皮肤的颜色透了出来。他又把牛皮筋拽下来，头发便垂在了脸颊边。“见鬼。”他说，看着书桌。“呃。我可以把它用袋子装起来。或者我可以把它重新组装起来带着。不麻烦的。”  
  
Bucky现在身上穿着的衣服完全没有地方—— _完全没有_ ——可以藏住这把枪。全是些紧身皮革和拉伸布料和金属和皮肤还有……Steve朝书桌走了几步，强迫自己不要看他。“一点儿也不麻烦。”他克制住自己不要伸手去摸枪的框架，因为这是一件亲密的事情。他不该替Bucky——Barnes中士——重新组装他的枪。他没让自己那么做。  
  
当他再一次看向Bucky时——他不在那儿了。Steve皱着眉发现卫生间的灯亮了起来。Bucky在几秒后从里面出来，眼睛周围的阴影更深了些，嘴唇的颜色也更深了，那是血和烟混合的颜色。Steve瞄见Bucky把一个写着银色字的黑色塑料小管扔进了自己的口袋，Steve能肯定那是管唇膏。  
  
“谢了，Cap。”Bucky说，他放松着温暖地微笑，再一次变回 _他自己_ 。他拿起放在床脚的皮夹克。这不是他平时穿的那件。这夹克几乎和他里面那件衣服一样紧，把Bucky的肩膀正好塞了进去。夹克的袖子也完美地包裹着他的上臂，而腰部的收腰设计几乎让Steve以为这是件女式夹克了，但是也没有那么 _女性化_ 。这令人有点不安，大概因为这出乎Steve意料地吸引人，让Steve只想盯着他看。  
  
“不用谢。”Steve的大脑根本就没跟上对话。在Bucky基本已经出了门的时候Steve才意识到他什么也没吃，什么也没喝。如果不用食物把这么深度的按摩冲洗出来的话，这会对他的免疫系统造成严重破坏的。“Barnes！”  
  
在他能住嘴之前他已经喊出了口，不再惊讶地听见，“长官？”而Bucky重新出现在门口，挺拔地站着，用锋利的眼睛看着他，不可调和的美丽。  
  
Steve吞咽一下找回自己的声音。“走之前喝点水，有机会就吃点什么。”  
  
Bucky深色的嘴角挑了起来。“是的，长官。”他说，然后溜走了，  
  
Steve颤抖地吐出一口气，不理智地想要提出自己并没有允许Barnes离开，但是还是管住了自己的嘴。他听见Bucky的脚步声响在楼上的厨房里，然后是冰箱门开关的声音。十秒后——长到差不多喝完一整瓶水——Bucky的脚步声穿过房间，前门咔哒一声被轻轻关上了。  
  
而Steve瘫在书桌椅上，盯着枪的零件。  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Bucky会喜欢关于这个派对的一切。这里又吵又黑，但又足够宽阔能让他看到每个出口，而且不用推推搡搡他就可以从人群中穿过。他没有禁闭的感觉。更重要的是，这不是他的领地，所以他不用他妈的一直戒备着。每次有人走进店里时他也没畏缩。  
  
当时他花了三十秒就想好了该怎么打扮。他这条皮裤跟了他十年，尽管他得靠在医院的那段时间瘦下来后才能重新穿进去。那眼影，是在一次和Barton一起的真心话大冒险中Barton评价他就像个多愁善感的哥特男后他买下的。  
  
唇膏是Bucky自认的点睛之笔。那是他在他们三人两周前的一次咖啡聚会中从Natasha的包里偷出来的。在Bucky不停歇地讲着Steve讲了整整一个小时的时候，Natasha偷偷摸摸地在他的金属手臂上用唇膏画了个小小的爱心，力度太轻，Bucky手臂的传感器感受不到那压力。扒窃是他敢对Natasha做的唯一一种复仇手段了。  
  
只有今天，他的手臂并没有被人们盯着，或者被窃窃地问着关于Stark科技的问题——今天只有好奇或者甚至那种他有点喜欢的羡慕的目光。连接到他大脑的神经反馈电路防止了在他刚到医院时发生的幻肢疼痛，所以这手臂从感觉上来说就是 _他的_ 东西，而不是像个烤面包机被卡在了他的身体上。  
  
通常，人们会小心翼翼又尴尬地对应他……不过Steve不一样。他从Bucky这儿接过东西的时候从来没有犹豫过，他会触碰他的指尖，尽管今晚他没有给他的左肩也来一发无用的按摩，但他之前从来没有 _回避_ 过。  
  
“哦，老天，他又来了，痴迷于他的房东。”Barton在Bucky身边抱怨道。“说真的，你俩得赶快开个房。”  
  
“他们俩已经住在 _一起_ 了。”Natasha加上一句。  
  
Bucky转过头，眼睛直直看着Natasha，她穿着棕褐色的紧身毛衣，花呢短裙，一条围巾，金色假发上还戴着一顶贝雷帽。她的一只手正转着一把珍珠柄六发式左轮手枪。Barton穿着带细条纹的黑色西装，带着软呢帽。显然他俩今年的主题是银行抢劫。  
  
在Bucky可以打到Barton的头之前（不是Natasha的），他俩一人抓住了他的一只胳膊——Barton在他的左边，Nat在右边——开始把他往吧台那儿拖。“你一个人来的。”Barton说，拽着Bucky的手臂捶了一下他的左肩。“没敢邀请他来约会？”  
  
“死滚。”Bucky告诉他。  
  
“别管他，Buck。”Nat建议，“Clint生气是因为他今晚没戏了。我来月经了。”  
  
“Nat！”Barton抱怨着。“别分享这些！”  
  
Natasha靠在吧台上，视线穿过Bucky。“是啊，因为知道成年女人会来月经是件很令人震惊的事儿。”  
  
Bucky笑了，转身背对着Barton，问：“你真的不想把这混蛋丢下来找我嘛，Nat？”  
  
“我和他在一起只是——”她停下了，抓住Bucky的衣领，把他扯到和她的眼睛平齐的高度。“ _你用的是我的唇膏？_ ”  
  
惊讶地呆住一秒后，Bucky说，“Barton给我的。他说挺衬我的眼睛。”  
  
Natasha把Bucky推到Barton身上，给他俩一记眼刀，强力到足以把他俩的肉从骨头上刮下来。“总有一天……”她警告着，然后开始用她的母语更有诗意地诅咒起来。  
  
Barton用手肘捅开了Bucky，哼了一声，“你他妈的混蛋。”  
  
Bucky笑了起来，沾沾自喜地把自己的注意力从对Steve的单相思转移走了。“你也一样，老兄。”


	6. Chapter 6

连续两天的雨让Steve心情烦躁，想要出门。这种天气太冷，早上也没法跑步，尤其是当房子里面还煮着温暖新鲜的咖啡的时候。但那就是偷懒了，所以当天终于放晴的时候，他出去跑了一圈，比平时花的时间更长。晚升的太阳把他的时间表打乱了，他回家后发现Bucky的摩托车已经离开了，他有点失望，但并没有惊讶。今天是他该早点前往华盛顿特区的日子。Steve只是希望如果下起雨的话他能小心点，他总是拒绝Steve想借给他的小卡车。  
  
十点刚过，Steve正试图忽略Nick Fury强迫Hill探员发给他的招聘广告，Fury大概期望着她能用甜言蜜语来说服他接受这个邀请。他把这封电邮拖到“保存但是忽略”的文件夹里，就在这时他的电话响了起来。Bucky的号码闪在屏幕上。  
  
“嘿，怎么了？”  
  
“这是—— _停下_ ！”一个陌生男人的声音吼道，但他的声音里含着笑意，不是愤怒。在背景音里，Steve听见Bucky一直在像暴风雨一样咒骂着，但是全都不是英语；他猜大概是俄语。“是Rogers上尉吗？”男人问。  
  
Steve挺直身子坐着，调整了他的语调，调到了他的上尉模式。“能请问您是谁吗？”  
  
Bucky听起来已经在发出绝望的威胁了。陌生人说：“这不太好，Buck。这也 _太_ 不友善了？我是Barton中士。叫我Clint。我们是——”  
  
“Steve，你别理他！”Bucky喊道。  
  
Barton回了一句嘴，大概是用了中文，然后有些甜蜜地说：“请千万别，Cap。我才是 _友好的_ 那个。我们想邀请你——”  
  
“我会朝你 _开枪_ 的，Barton！”  
  
“——这个下午和我们一起靶场。”Barton继续愉快地说。“我假设你会射击，因为你把他的SIG手枪重新组装起来了，一点儿问题都没有。”  
  
Steve突然觉得一阵眩晕。他当时就有些纠结要不要把枪重新组装起来后再把它锁起来，在Steve第二天把完整的枪还给Bucky的时候他什么也没说。但是显然Bucky觉得告诉Barton没问题。而Barton，显然Steve只听说过关于他的原来打仗时候的故事，而几乎没听过当下的事儿，而Barton已经熟知Steve开始叫他“Cap”了。  
  
“就和把你 _拆开_ 一样，一点儿问题也没有，Barton。”Steve刚说完这话就后悔了，他让Barton挑起了他的注意。  
  
Barton爆发出一阵疯狂的笑声。“哦，现在我知道为什么他喜欢——”话还没说完就被 _呼_ 的一声切断了。在背景音里传来更多嘈杂喊叫的声音，Steve猜电话那头大概开展了一场争夺手机大战。  
  
然后，气喘吁吁地，Bucky说：“我 _太_ 他妈地抱歉了。”  
  
他的声音里有一种说不清道不明的东西——一点点尴尬，而激烈的争夺和笑意也残留在里面，还有那些咒骂和深呼吸——都让Steve屏住了呼吸，紧闭着眼想把他声音里的每一个音符都记下来。  
  
 _呼吸，Rogers！_  
  
“没关系。 _你_ 需要什么吗？”他不想让他再重复一遍邀请，而且他不知道他会不会接受那个邀请。主要因为他不能确定Barton是怎么回事。  
  
“也许你能帮我藏尸。”Bucky说，仍然在笑。“实在对不起我让他打扰——”  
  
“你不能这么简单地就溜掉！”Barton的话打断了Bucky，他惊呼一声好像他的肚子被打了一拳。又是一阵扭打，然后Barton说话了，声音更加清晰：“步枪靶七十码，下午两点。”  
  
“你还没见过他，Barton！”Bucky从远处叫喊着，好像Barton拿着手机跑远了。“他妈的他一个人就能把你给埋了！”  
  
Well，Steve可没预料到他会给他打这样的一个包票。他根本不知道这个叫Barton的毛头小子长什么样，所以他真的不想要教训他，但知道Bucky认定Steve会帮他还是很棒的。  
  
Steve决定挂掉这个一通混乱的电话，但他没法决定他该不该接受这个邀请，而且他不确定这个邀请在现在还是不是有效的。或者Bucky是不是真的想让他去。他想着可以发短信确认一下，但他也知道他没法证明那短信是不是真的会是Bucky亲手回复的。  
  
最后，他的好奇心——关于Barton，还有关于他们运用枪械的精准度——战胜了一切。他决定去，如果必要的话还可以帮助Bucky逃出来。他一点没有怀疑，如果他和Bucky结成联盟的话，他俩能用计谋战胜Barton和Barton可能拥有的伙伴们。  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
死亡威胁是毫无用处的。Bucky和Barton之间流了太多的血，分享了太多的血，欠下了太多的血，但到最后他们总是会以一模一样的模式结尾，那就是斗嘴——或者，如果他们在草丛里而周围又没条子的话，打架。在后者的情况下，草丛里满是杂草，地面下还爬满了树根，所以如果在这时被按倒在地的话是一种不太令人愉快的体验，但Barton简直是个见鬼的鼬鼠，特别擅于逃脱锁喉，而Bucky的注意力全集中在抢到他的手机这件事儿上了。  
  
太晚了。Steve已经挂了电话。  
  
“他不会来的。你安全了。”Barton说，听起来深深地失望了。  
  
Bucky偷偷摸摸地松了一口气。他 _才_ 让Steve相信他是正常的，或者差不多算是正常的。把Steve暴露在Barton面前会揭开这个幻象。“你欠我一顿午餐，混蛋。”他反而威胁道。  
  
“好吧，好吧。记在我账上。”Barton回了一句，然后他们穿过后面的停车场前往Barton的健身房，Bucky有时会用Barton给他的客票进去。  
  
今天的锻炼不是很吃力，只是为了消磨掉群体治疗带来的压力。Bucky跑了步，做了上半身的练习，他的医生坚持着要他保持肌肉重量维持机械手臂的运转。而且他余生都要这样做。他觉得他大概会是这个见鬼的星球上最健美的百岁老人。  
  
Natasha加入了他们的午餐，她看起来像是世界上最辣的图书馆管理员。她为某个政府机关工作，太过机密甚至CIA都不知道那的存在，她有一次威胁着她要在Bucky耳边悄悄说出机关的名字，这样她就有合法的理由把他给杀了。Bucky希望她是在开玩笑，然后用了相同的语调反戏弄了她。  
  
一个适时的例子：“你夹克上有猫毛。”她在他俩对面坐下的时候他说。他没有提到她裙子上的毛，因为他不想被那可以杀人的高跟鞋跟一脚踹到脸上。  
  
“你的男朋友怎么样了？”她反击道，倾过身让Barton吻了她的脸颊。  
  
“我恨你们俩。”Bucky说，这就算是个让步了。直到现在，六周都过去了，他还没有约过一次会或者 _试着_ 约一次会。他们都意识到了Bucky对Steve的单相思有多严重。这个早上的闹剧大概就是Barton“助攻”的方式。  
  
“他一会和我们在靶场汇合。想来吗？”Barton问，冲着Natasha闪了个他最迷人的微笑。  
  
Bucky瞪着Barton。“他 _不会_ ——”  
  
“他会来的。”  
  
“操你个 _骗子_ 。”Bucky控诉道。“你说过他不会来的！”  
  
Barton无辜的微笑像天使一样，但Bucky一秒也不会被他骗到。“我说谎了。Nat，和我们一起来，这样你就可以亲眼见见偷走Bucky心的人了。”  
  
Bucky瘫在他的椅子里。“死滚。”  
  
Natasha像条鲨鱼一样微笑了起来。“听起来挺有趣的。我给办公室打个电话，请个假。”她站起来吻了Barton的耳朵。  
  
“你要去哪儿？”他问。  
  
“去拿我的枪。不能让你们男人夺走所有乐趣啊。”她说，然后悠闲地离开了。  
  
Bucky和Barton越过桌子交换了下眼神。Barton的笑容变得诡异了起来。而Bucky一点儿也不客气地微笑了起来。“如果你女朋友为了Steve把你甩了，我真会笑死的。”  
  
Barton的脸抽了一下。“那我们就互相开枪，死了算了。怎么样？”  
  
“操。当然。”  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
两点差一刻的时候，Bucky觉得自己已经比第一次出单人任务的时候更紧张了。他得告诉自己别吐出来，或者“不小心”开枪打中Barton的脚，这样就可以陪他逃到医院里去了。他在射击垫子上怎么趴着都不舒服，而且他发誓在十一月的中旬这太阳移动得也太快了，因为他得使劲眯眼才能获得清晰的视野。他最后还是把透明的瞄准镜换成了深灰色的，但这个瞄准镜总是在刚开始的几枪里和他不合。  
  
在另个靶位上，Barton打了一枪，Bucky知道那肯定是完美的，根本不需要用他的望远镜检查。  
  
唯一的安慰来自于Natasha，她在执法人员的训练课程上用甜言蜜语说服靶场安全官让她也试试。Bucky笑了，想着在那混蛋发现她的时间记录打破了靶场记录后脸上会是种什么表情。她很会使步枪，但是她用起两把手枪时显然是她最恐怖的时候。  
  
他把头搁在他的宝贝枪托上，他的定制版宝贝步枪是他花了三个月的薪水才付清的。他把枪寄放在场子里只是因为他不想因为把军械库搬到Steve家地下室而把Steve搞崩溃。他深吸一口气，闻着他旧垫子里羊毛的味道。沙漠嵌入了其中，还有从山里的淡淡的松木树脂的味道。在他带上了听觉保护器后，靶场内的声响消退了，就像远处的雷鸣。  
  
他依偎着他的步枪——只能这么描述——然后闭上眼。他专注在自己的脉搏上，不是在他胸膛中跳着的，而是在他机械手臂的边缘砰然作响，那里面的血管被重新布了线。因此他花了三个月时间才几乎追上他原来的精准度，但现在他已经学会如何使用它了。  
  
他对准他的目标轻点两下，如果是自动步枪的话没法达到这个速度。这是支半自动栓式步枪，在打出每枪后他就得清理弹壳。这也更好管理他的那些弹壳。老习惯总是很顽固，没有狙击手会想留下他的窝在哪儿的证据的。  
  
他前俯着用望远镜看靶，看到了Barton已经打完了他前四个靶。正中靶心，全部都是。混蛋。  
  
Bucky没有强求精准度。他现在觉得冷静了些，所以他慢慢地准备好他的第三枪，在扣动扳机之前，他的直觉就告诉他这次肯定拿下了。他开枪之后抬起头想检查——  
  
“干得不错，Barnes。”  
  
低沉的声音粉碎了他的专注力。他翻过身呆呆地盯着Steve——在刚过正午的阳光照射下太他妈的 _迷人_ 了。就算那愚蠢的黄色射击护目镜戴在他脸上都很火辣。他一手提着他的听觉保护器，他的头发整整齐齐的，一点也看不出来戴过那玩意儿。他的棕色飞行皮夹克敞开，里面的T恤紧绷绷地贴在他的胸上。Bucky躺在那儿，他只能猜Steve也许是他卓越射击技巧的奖励。  
  
然后Barton出现了，活像个咖啡因过量的猫鼬，挤在Bucky和Steve之间。他立正站好然后敬了个礼，Bucky对上帝祈祷着Barton能记得点军队纪律。  
  
“长官！”  
  
Steve礼貌地回敬了礼，脸上带着好奇的表情。  
  
Steve回礼的那一瞬间，Barton就放下了手，几乎跳了起来。“你肯定就是Rogers上尉了。”他说，尽管他现在背对Bucky，Bucky也知道他现在肯定笑得像个魔鬼一样。  
  
“那么你肯定就是Clint Barton了。”Steve伸出手。“很高兴见到你。”这居然听起来挺真诚的，尽管Bucky注意到他略去了军衔。  
  
“很高兴见到你。”Barton说，没被吓到。“我们听过很多关于你的事儿。”  
  
害怕Barton说不定真开始背诵Bucky说出来的事儿了，Bucky爬了起来，小心地没把步枪从两脚架和沙袋上踹下去。他护目镜拽了下来—— _操_ ，去掉了护目镜的阴影遮盖，Steve看起来更棒了。  
  
“嗨。”Bucky说，然后意识到他一个字也吐不出来了，他认真地考虑是不是该把Natasha拽过来，让她把他当场射杀了算了。  
  
Barton对着Bucky，脸上露出一个真正邪恶的笑容，然后退后了，把他们的位置从一个三角形变成了二加一。“啊哦。我就知道。”这个混蛋用俄语说道，然后又朝他的靶位倒退了一步。  
  
Steve对Bucky闪了个充满疑问地微笑，踏近一步，悄悄地说：“我错过什么了吗？”  
  
“你——”  
  
“只是为我最好的朋友把关而已。”Barton插嘴。“Bucky得配上最好的，你知道。”  
  
“我根本不认识他。”Bucky绝望地告诉Steve。“我付钱让他来的，这样你就知道我还是有朋友的。”Barton没有把这话当做冒犯，反而狂笑了起来。  
  
Steve笑了，来回看着他俩，看起来真的被逗乐了，而不是被吓到了。也许他在评估。“你可骗不到我。军队里面出来的兄弟会越变越像。而你俩看起来就是从同一个垃圾堆里出来的。”  
  
“ _我是漂亮的那个。_ ”他俩同时开口，因为有时他俩的脑回路真的一模一样。  
  
Steve抿着嘴摇摇头，完全没能忍住他脸上那绝对可爱的笑容。Bucky着迷地盯着他，因为Steve的眼角有些细小的笑纹，而且在他没法忍住微笑的时候他的嘴角弧度简直就是 _罪恶_ 。  
  
Barton过来很没必要地插嘴道：“那么，你们准备站在那儿看我炫技吗？”  
  
“操——”Bucky停下了，咬着嘴唇。他摇了摇头把护目镜重新戴上，说道：“看来你终于结束热身了，那我们可以正式开始了，Barton。”  
  
“你准备好了我们就开始。”  
  
Bucky看了眼Steve，觉得他没法弥补他现在的心碎了。但操蛋去吧。他们又不是真的在出任务，又不是活生生的目标。“你觉得你可以让Barton别作弊吗，Cap？”  
  
“我的最初评估认定这见鬼的基本不可能，就算他的指挥官站在他身后也不可能。”  
  
“那就站在我后边当我的幸运物吧。”Bucky调笑着说，重新趴下，这时才意识到如果站在Steve的角度的话能看到什么景象，Bucky用手肘支起上半身，腿张开，就好像在故意炫耀自己的屁股似的。  
  
他闭上眼，忽略Barton疯狂的笑声，决定放弃算了。如果他准备一直说错话的话，那还不如享受这个过程。所以他回头看着Steve，加上一句：“请尽情享受眼前的风景吧。这可是马里兰最漂亮的靶场。”  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
 _马里兰最漂亮的靶场_ ，Steve想着然后重新戴上听觉保护器。他挣扎着看着靶子而不是Bucky的身体。而Bucky牛仔裤下结实的大腿和迷人的紧翘屁股让情况变得更加糟糕。  
  
不过把这些先放一边，当Barton和Bucky终于停下了拌嘴以后，他们的精准度相当高。Steve拿过Bucky的望远镜，看着他俩的靶子确认着。他们简直有着 _恐怖的_ 精准度。难怪Hill特工想知道Steve对Barnes的评估结果。  
  
他们的发挥也很稳定，当他们从一个目标移到另一个时从来不慌张，从来不过早开枪或者在错误的时刻动弹。“专业”是他想到的第一个词。“杀手”是直接跟在那个词之后出现的。  
  
然后Steve觉得背上一阵发凉，老直觉袭来提醒了他。他转身看见一个女人——一个 _迷人的_ 女人，红头发被揉乱成了一种挺有艺术感的造型，也许是之前带着的、现在在她手臂上挂着的听觉保护器干的。她站在Bucky和Barton放着包的重装弹药桌后面，但她正在看着Steve，没看他们。  
  
Steve礼貌地点点头，举起望远镜挑起眉，冲她温和地微笑。她转过桌子接下了望远镜。他迅速地打量了下她：牛仔裤，T恤，牛仔夹克，屁股边有两把手枪——两把格洛克26，Steve注意到。显然不只是过来观察的。她的指甲被修剪得短短的，她的手看起来很有欺诈性得有力。  
  
她没有举起望远镜观看，而是对Steve伸出一只手。“Rogers上尉？”他点点头，握住了她的手，她微笑了，轻柔地说：“很荣幸见到你，长官。Natasha Romanoff。我是Nick的朋友。”  
  
她是神盾局的。太棒了。她的手的握力就和他预料的一样专业、有力。他们的握手时间比一般长了一点，都在评估着对方。“很高兴见到你，Romanoff小姐。”然后这个名字在他脑里对上了号。想起来上次听到这个名字是什么时候后，他试着让自己不要感到嫉妒。“我相信你是Barnes中士的朋友。所以你也认识Barton了？”  
  
“我现在下班了。叫我Nat就行。”她提议着，冲Barton的方向闪了个微笑。“我和Barton在一起只是因为他的猫咪们。”  
  
“ _我可都听到了！_ ”Barton冲他们喊道，Steve偷偷地怀疑她是不是故意挑了时间点说出那句话的。  
  
Bucky突然爆发出一阵尖利的、胜利的大笑。显然，他们在计分板上的成绩已经不是不相上下的了。  
  
Barton指控他勾结他人作弊，而Bucky用中文反击。Barton用某种阿拉伯语系语言回了嘴，不过Steve不清楚是哪种阿拉伯语言。  
  
Natasha叹了口气，深受折磨地看了Steve一眼。“他们整天都像这样。想去看看执法人员的课程吗？那挺可爱的。”  
  
得到Natasha绝对有男朋友了，而那男朋友就是 _Clint_ 的确认后，Steve轻松地笑了起来，点了点头。然后他的笑容消失了，在心里默默指责自己不该因为知道了这条消息而这么高兴。  
  
 _不关你的事，Rogers！_  
  
他看了Bucky最后一眼，希望自己别脸红，然后跟着Natasha走出了步枪靶场，前往一栋长长的建筑物，也许是畜棚改造的。  
  
“我说我下班了是说真的。”Natasha边走边轻声说。“我在总部经常能听到你的名字，但是我不是来招聘的——不是你也不是Bucky。”  
  
“谢了。我不知道Nick是听不懂‘不’这个字，还是选择性耳聋了，但我很高兴不用再对你重复一遍。”  
  
她给了他一个狡猾的笑容。“你以为有多少人对他说了‘不’，Cap？那些难以争取到的对他来说是最有吸引力的。”她的笑容变得更加开明了些，多了些希望，然后她加上：“至于你今天已经学会了怎么说‘不’，现在如果我想看你在执法人员课程上打上一局，你会怎么回答？”  
  
Steve给了他最成功、最真诚的微笑，然后回答：“今天我不会对女士说‘不’的。我保证。”


	7. Chapter 7

回家的路上Bucky脑子里晕晕的，松了一口气。这个下午——令人惧怕的 _朋友见面_ ——进行得比他想象的要好。他以两分之差打败了Barton，这总能让他开心起来。更重要的是，他们不讨厌Steve，而且Steve看起来，至少，也不讨厌他们。今天唯一的扫兴之处就是显然Steve在手枪棚 _做了些什么_ ，而Bucky却没有看到。  
  
仍然，他的心情实在太好了，好到他没超Steve的车而是跟在了后面。Steve一直冷静地保持着超过限速五英里的车速，对于Bucky的喜好来说这慢了十五英里左右，但是就算这样他也不介意。他也不急着回到空空的房子里去。  
  
 _这个想法_ 把他吓得够呛。难道这就是Sam指的Bucky生活里需要的稳定和持久？不能啊。在他和Steve第一次见面后才过去……多少，七周还是八周啊。  
  
他试着在回家路上理清头绪，但直到他们把车停进车道里的时候他都没得出个答案来。他把车停在Steve的摩托旁边，从上面下来，把他的东西——健身房衣物和运动鞋——从挂包里拿出来，还摘下了头盔。  
  
“你先去冲澡吧。”他提出，知道热水器没法承受两处同时淋浴带来的压力。“我来把咖啡煮上？”  
  
Steve感激地微笑，这让他的眼睛亮了起来。“好的。谢谢。”  
  
Bucky试图不要一直盯着他，但就算这样他也能肯定他至少盯了一两秒。他走进房里，把头盔和夹克挂起来，去厨房把手洗了。他清洗着金属手，这 _几乎_ 把他的注意力从嗡嗡作响的管道转移过来，但也只持续到他听见浴帘拉动声音的那一刻，知道了Steve走进了淋浴间。  
  
Bucky想象了一幅非常美妙的画面，这对现状一点儿帮助都没有。  
  
他把咖啡准备好便逃进了地下室。然后他又重新返回了厨房，因为他没买晚餐所以得去翻一下外卖单。他几乎 _再一次_ 改变主意，因为他肩膀上还扛着他摩托车上的挂袋，就在这时他突然放弃了全部的想法。  
  
他心烦意乱了。他 _太_ 心烦意乱了，因为Steve太过迷人友好，而且显然他的枪法也很棒，这些全部都戳到了Bucky的点。但除去万圣节的那次按摩，Steve都没有再次行动了。  
  
Bucky迅速溜下楼，把挂袋放在书桌上，脱掉衣服。他想冲个冷水澡，因为不管怎么看现在的情形，他都需要冷水澡的安抚，但如果他开了水，操蛋的水压会把楼上的温度也拉低。不管别人怎么想，Bucky还是 _可以_ 很体贴的。  
  
他瘫在床上，盯着天花板，但就算地下室的潮湿和凉爽也无法驱散他脑内的影像。截止到现在，他见过三次穿着内衣的Steve，所以他现在有了关于他的腿的模样的第一手信息，还有个对他阴茎的该死的美好想象。  
  
这 _肯定_ 对现状一点儿帮助都没有。  
  
他觉得自己又回到了十四岁，在那个时候他意识到他会被 _任何人_ 吸引，不只是女孩或者只是男孩，拉拉队队长或者橄榄球队队长，不管是谁。如果他硬要给自己分个类，他大概属于那种会被有能力的人吸引的那种。那些 _优秀的_ 人们——学习，体育，不管是什么——这种人会让Bucky的视线停留在他们身上，也许是因为他自己在基础训练时第一次碰到狙击枪之前都没能找到自己擅长的。  
  
Barton和Nat也是这样的，到之前为止，他俩是他遇到的最大的自制力考验。直到Steve。  
  
因为Steve是迷人的，礼貌的，一个他妈的 _英雄_ ，而且显然是个用手枪的好手，因为Nat都被震撼到沉默了。  
  
在Bucky半走着神的时候，他听见了管道发出了 _砰_ 地一声。他等了三秒左右然后去洗澡。住在地下室公寓的好处就是因为热水器只有几米远，他几乎不用等几秒水就变热了。然后他告诉自己他至少有个很好的借口让他把他的手放在他的双腿之间，靠在瓷砖墙上满足地叹息，试着不要想象Steve有没有想过用他的机械手是什么感觉。Bucky自己肯定好奇过，在他还在医院的时候。这完全符合逻辑。而且他非常、非常乐意告诉Steve他的机械手有多么灵巧。  
  
这个念头帮他高潮了。他得把另一只手臂抬起来咬住才能让自己保持安静。他最近几周做了见鬼的太多次，所以在他高潮的时候得到的满足感只比抓蚊子叮的包多那么一点点。  
  
这，他在清扫的时候冷酷地认定，这简直是地狱。  
  
当他终于回到楼上，穿好了衣服，看起来没那么饥渴了，他看见Steve在厨房的桌边坐着拿着咖啡。这他每天都能见到，这是通常Bucky不会看两次的景象，但今天这让他停下了脚步，因为他 _真正_ 看见了Steve。他看见了他的扇动的睫毛，强壮的抓着咖啡马克杯的手，还有那种在说话之前脸上带着的笑意，而Bucky意识到现状已经从糟糕变成更加糟糕了。  
  
对Rogers上尉、军队英雄和他的房东有欲望是一回事。但现在完全就是另外一回事——也许——他陷入 _爱情_ 了，这一直都是Bucky乐意回避的情况。原来在他的每周约会对象开始提到“爱”这个字的那一刻时他就会逃跑，就是为了避免这样的纠缠。  
  
“披萨，或者我去买点什么回来？”他说，在Steve去倒咖啡的时候避免看到他。  
  
“我们可以就随便做个炒菜。我们有足够的蔬菜，不管别人怎么说，我还是 _可以_ 做些除了早饭以外的食物的。”他得意的笑着，甚至有些顽皮，这让Bucky的心脏跳到了喉咙口。  
  
一口美妙的黑咖啡把Bucky从幻想中拉了出来。“随便你了。”他说，差点噎着。尽管他从来不在咖啡里加糖，他还是去拿了勺子。在加了四勺糖之后他为自己自豪着没把糖撒出来，因为他怀疑自己得摄入足够的糖分才能和Steve共坐在晚餐桌边并存活下来。毕竟他也没法苛求更多了。但他只是个人类。  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Steve在过去的几周里充分了解了Bucky，就像他了解自己一样。Bucky从一个凶猛的、随时准备逃走的半野生的动物，变成了Steve最亲近的朋友——甚至比Sam更亲近。现在的Bucky经常微笑和大笑，而且停下了那些调情的企图，Steve猜想大概是他觉得不需要藏在那些骄傲的假象之下了。在看到Bucky和Barton一起之后——亲近但不亲密，还有那些没有尽头的拌嘴——Steve怀疑他现在是Bucky生命中唯一一个能看见他脱下假面后的人。  
  
所以他完全不惊讶Bucky在冲完碟子把它们放进洗碗机后就立刻消失了。他的理由是合理的，Steve猜Bucky肯定在清理他的SIG手枪，在他和Barton打完步枪靶子之后用了的那支，时间段说明了一切。  
  
朋友见得很顺利，Steve想，尽管Bucky忍受了丝毫不留情面的戏弄。显然他经常对他们提起Steve。  
  
这让他感觉很好。如果Bucky觉得和他呆在一起很舒服，也许他俩的亲近能有机会变成亲密。Barton显然暗示了这点。不过那也可能是他俩斗嘴的方式。这一切都很难看出头绪。如果Steve可以找人谈谈这个的话—— _承认吧，Rogers！_ ——他迷恋上了……  
  
不。Steve不会说的。他能说什么？说他希望他那个惊人的好看、有可怕的射击精准度的、也许是政府杀手的室友不要再用他的存在挑逗他了，什么都不要做，只想把他操翻直到他因为高潮而尖叫？是啊，那才不会发生呢。  
  
接下来的两天，他根本没怎么看到Bucky。在他们共享早餐坐在一起的时候，只剩下友好的对话和躲躲闪闪的眼神。负载的距离感让Steve紧张了起来，让他难以集中注意力，或者让他怀疑自己做的每一个决定。在第三个早晨，Steve还没有换下跑步的衣服，Bucky瞄了他一眼然后直接下了楼。而Steve放弃了猜想他到底怎么回事。  
  
然后命运决定给他俩一个缓刑，至少在这个晚上。  
  
“我要出去几天。”Bucky对着他从华盛顿特区他们最喜欢的一家意大利餐厅带回来的意大利面说。“我得在医院过夜，他们要做一些神经连接测试。”  
  
Steve皱眉，不知道他到底需要什么。他感到了一阵他不该感到的失望。“好吧。”他看着没看他的Bucky，声音保持着中立。“我可以送你过去，如果他们不想让你驾驶的话。”  
  
Bucky得把叉子上的一团意大利面嚼烂咽下去后才能开口讲话。“不用麻烦了。我会让Barton来开车的。就当是他上周把你拖去靶场的报复。”他扯出一个笑容，然后又马上消失在终于用上了的餐巾的后面。  
  
“不知道啊。那次事实上还是很有趣的。你的朋友们都挺疯狂，但……”Steve微笑着回忆起三个惊人的射击手，还有他们在手枪靶子前用和清扫目标一样快的速度互相逗着嘴的情形。  
  
“至少Barton没有闻你的味道。”Bucky说，礼貌地等着他嚼完蒜蓉面包后才开口，满桌都是面包屑。他又咬了一口，用面包比划着说，“他当时对Nat就那么做了。”他把嘴里的咽下后又咧嘴笑了。“在我给他固定他被打断了的鼻子的时候他告诉我他坠入爱河了。”  
  
Steve瞪大了眼睛，嘴里塞得满满地轻声笑了起来，试图不要把牛奶从鼻子里喷出去。在他终于咽了下去后，他边笑边回道：“事实上她没有当场杀了他就证明她也许也有同样的感觉。”  
  
“她可不是只用她的包包打了他。”Bucky说，顽皮的光闪在他的眼睛里。“她踢了他一脚。踢在脸上。”  
  
“她当然会这么做。”Steve摇着头，他被娱乐到了，但他也在试着把Natasha的腿从他的脑海里赶出去。那双腿真的可以杀人。“他俩怎么遇见的？”  
  
“Barton和我在VA填写文件的时候她就在那儿，直直地盯着墙上的名录看，就在侧门那儿？”Steve点点头——那儿离Sam平时的会面室不远——然后Bucky继续：“然后Barton，那个操蛋的蠢货，跟着她上了台阶，说了些什么关于坠入爱河的话，不过他是用俄语说的。然后他就 _闻了_ 她，接下来我所知道的，就是他基本上已经在跪舔了，而她问 _我_ Barton是从狗绳里才逃出来的还是怎么回事。”Bucky耸耸肩然后加上了：“如果这不是爱情的话，那她大概有些什么诡异的爱好。”  
  
“他知道她会说俄语吗？”Steve完全不清楚这俩男孩儿知不知道Natasha在哪儿工作，他知道也只是因为她告诉了他——他做一点儿失败了的调查——但他认识Fury，所以他有几个很有根据的猜测。  
  
Bucky笑了。“当然不。他以为这样能给她留下个深刻印象呢。而且她没有纠正他的那些语法错误，所以结果还算好。我觉得她的祖父母是从俄罗斯来的。”  
  
Steve再次摇摇头，这次是因为这些天生的通晓多国语言的人自然而然散发出的优雅感。“你们这些粗鲁的小伙子们（*yahoos）到底懂多少门语言啊？”  
  
“‘Yahoos’？你是美国中西部来的嘛？”Bucky怀疑道。然后他窝进他的椅子里，慢吞吞地说：“你对布鲁克林英语有什么意见吗，punk？”  
  
“你会说我的口音？谁教你的？”Steve前倾着身体，转换到了他熟知的口音，这让他觉得回到了家乡。  
  
惊讶地，Bucky直起身来，盯着Steve。“我 _操_ ？”他激动地脱口而出。“他妈的不可能啊。”  
  
“怎么？”Steve反击道，用手比划着。“你也用你那张脏嘴吻你妈妈吗，Barnes？”  
  
Bucky的眼睛里又闪过一道顽皮的光，然后他站了起来。他们坐在这张桌子的同个角落里，这也就意味着他离他只有一臂之遥，而他现在利用了这个优势，抓住Steve的衣领。“你对我的吻有什么意见吗？”他挑战地问，向他靠近。  
  
Steve努力咽了一口，试图把心脏咽下喉咙回到胸膛里。他的心脏跳动得太过剧烈，大概Bucky贴在他胸前的前臂就能感觉到。他俩的嘴离得惊人的近，他用足够填满这个距离的声音说道：“不知道，我应该有吗？”  
  
就算Bucky回答了些什么，Steve也一句话没听见，因为一秒过后，Bucky吻了他。这近乎纯洁的吻也是他能想象到的最火辣的吻，因为Bucky的嘴唇就和Steve幻想的一样柔软热情。尽管Bucky没有张开嘴，温暖的亲密感仍旧存在着，就在他倾身亲吻的角度里，他的手放松了却仍抓着Steve的衣领。  
  
直到他们 _真的_ 分开，他们的视线第一次交汇，那个瞬间仿佛电光石火火花四溅。那直接穿透了Steve，一直到达脊椎的底部，原始的欲望刺穿了他，让Steve忘记了呼吸。然后Bucky退开，拿上了桌子上他的盘子和几乎空了的啤酒杯走开了。  
  
Steve呆呆地坐在那儿看Buck动作着，就像在看电影似的，玻璃碰撞瓷器的声音就和他转身离开的画面一样锐利。Steve可以感到热度从他的脖子升到他的脸上，他的嘴唇燃烧着却又湿润，他忍不住想要舔一舔尝尝那味道。淡淡的啤酒味让窘迫在他的胃里搅动着。他能肯定他没在Bucky的脸上看到后悔，但他已经站在水池旁边开始刷起盘子了。  
  
没有再看桌子一眼，Bucky把盘子放进洗碗机，开了垃圾处理机，然后走向了地下室的门。他又重新捡起了无声移动的习惯，好像他正试图隐身似的。  
  
“Buck。”  
  
“我，呃，几天后再见。”Bucky迅速地说，好像有点害怕听见Steve会回答些什么。  
  
但Steve根本不知道他要说什么；他只是想让Bucky看着他。  
  
地下室门 _咔哒_ 一声被关上，那声音打破了魔咒，Steve终于能再次顺畅地呼吸了。然后他靠在桌上把他的盘子推到一边，把额头贴在桌上。他听见楼下的门关上并锁上了的声音，而那声音给了他最后一击。直到他可以重新控制他的呼吸和身体之后他才开始移动。他走上楼，脸朝下地一头栽进了他的床里。  
  
他直到早上都没再动一下。


	8. Chapter 8

“我他妈的就是个白痴。”凌晨Bucky在爬进Barton车里时说道。  
  
Barton给了Bucky一个“可不是嘛”的表情，就算他戴上了像夜晚一般漆黑的墨镜都能看出来。“我才是那个不畏 _交通状况_ 过来接你这个蠢货的人，你还说 _你_ 他妈的是白痴？”  
  
“闭嘴。开车。”Bucky回答，害怕指不定什么时候Steve就晨跑回来了，而他们还在Barton这轻便越野吉普里胡闹。如果Steve回来就会提出请他们喝咖啡吃早餐，Barton _在他一生里_ 从来没有拒绝过食物，而Bucky则会被困在早餐桌边，和他们——  
  
——和他——  
  
“老天。”他抱怨道，头向后仰着撞在了头枕上，而Barton的车终于动了起来。  
  
“怎么回事？”Barton的声音中带上了一点少有的严肃，问道：“这不是常规检查，是吗？出什么问题了吗？”  
  
这把Bucky冲击出了他的自我厌恶的情绪。他摇头，用手梳了梳头发，转过头说：“不。不，手臂还好。”  
  
“你 _看起来_ 不太好。你做什么了？哦。见鬼。你没有又射杀了一只绵羊吧？”  
  
“就那 _一次_ ，混蛋。”Bucky回嘴，也许Barton _永远_ 都不会放过那件事。“而且它当时正向我们猛冲过来。”  
  
“ _但那是只绵羊。_ ”Barton坏笑着，终于找到了节奏。“它能干什么？用 _毛茸茸_ 攻击我们，然后让我们死于羊毛过敏？”  
  
“我吻了Steve。”  
  
Barton很不必要地重重踩了脚刹车。他转身，低着头从墨镜上方盯着Bucky。  
  
Bucky瘫在他的座椅里。  
  
“然后？”Barton终于尝试地问道。  
  
“然后什么都没发生。”  
  
Barton怀疑地盯了他几秒，然后继续开车。“然后什么都没发生。”他若有所思地说。“所以这次是自从你……几岁，十二，十三岁，第一次吻了某人却 _没有_ 发生关系？”  
  
Bucky的笑容变得尖锐了起来，几乎有点邪恶。“你是说你想要吗，Barton？”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“2007年，巴林岛。基地的圣诞派对。你和我毁掉的那个，那次那儿有——”  
  
“你他妈敢再 _提一次_ 那见鬼的檞寄生我真会掏枪射死你的。射你 _两次_ 。”  
  
Bucky笑了。“我试过不去想那个的。说真的，Barton，Natasha见鬼的看上你哪儿了？我知道肯定不是因为接吻技巧。”  
  
“我当时醉了！”  
  
“你 _没有_ ，因为那次派对里没有酒，混蛋。”  
  
“ _我假装的！_ ”  
  
“所以Nat就看上你这点了，是吗？”  
  
“我要把你丢在医院里。你就自己走回家去吧。”  
  
Bucky微笑了，感觉稍微好了一点，尽管他真正的问题还是没有解决。因为一个吻是不够的。再也不够了。因为他原本可以满足于——某种程度上—— _想象_ Steve的吻，但现在他感受过了。尝过了。他想要更多，太想要了，以至于他知道他肯定会做出什么更愚蠢的事儿，而这只是时间问题。  
  
“当他把我踢出来的时候，我会搬回你那儿的。”  
  
Barton耸了耸肩，Bucky就知道他会那样做。“随便。只要你去扔垃圾就行。”  
  
Bucky摇头，试着忽略为了后备计划的成立而欢欣起来的一小部分的自己，尽管那计划中出现了五十磅重的、装着散发着新鲜气息的泥沙的垃圾袋。“你和你那些操蛋的猫啊。”  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Sam Wilson在餐厅里靠窗的位子坐着，这餐厅已经逐渐变成他和Steve定期见面的场所了。服务员们都认识他们，所以他们不用点单咖啡就会被重新倒满。更重要的是，Steve和Sam掌握了店里的烘焙时间表，所以他们可以计划着根据自己喜欢的派选择聚会时间——这在安静的日子里总是个值得辩论的话题。  
  
但今天不是安静的日子。  
  
他们安静地吃完了汉堡和薯条，Sam和Steve说起了他在VA看见的日常人际小道新闻，而Steve则在想该怎么才能把他自己的问题提出来。他的那个五英尺十一英寸、一百七十磅、深色头发、蓝眼睛的问题。  
  
因为他们已经开始对着甜点菜单开始无意义地戳戳点点了，所以Steve决定这个问题可以再等等的，但就在这时候，Sam开口问道：“那么，你 _真正_ 想谈的是什么？”  
  
“没什么。”他回答得太快，头也一直低着，盯着冰茶的价格，直到他挨过了愚蠢地袭来的片刻恐慌，等到他可以重新呼吸的时候，他重新抬起头，而Sam脸上的表情让他后悔出来吃了这顿饭，和至今为止的大部分人生。“Sam，我——”  
  
Sam只是用可以看穿Steve大脑的眼神盯着他。一边眉毛挑起，他的整个表情就变了，好像他就在无声地问， _你真的想对我撒谎吗？_  
  
Steve苦恼地叹了口气。“如果你已经知道了那又何必问呢？我注意到你一次都没提到他。”  
  
缓慢地，一个明亮愉快的笑容出现了，就好像他见到Steve刚解决了一道非常复杂的数学题似的。“你是说， _你_ 还没有提到他。整整两个月，你一直都说着‘Bucky这样’还有‘Bucky那样’，除了今天。”  
  
“你看，这都是你的错。如果你没有——”Steve低头看着木桌的花纹，深吸一口气。“我今天不想谈他。他不在这儿，而我可以暂时松口气了，不然我……”  
  
“迷恋他就像个害相思病的青少年？”  
  
Steve呆呆地望着他，张着嘴。“我不是个……”  
  
 _别对自己撒谎了，Rogers！_  
  
然后Steve喃喃地说，“操。”  
  
Sam的笑容扩大了些，因为Steve _从来不_ 那样咒骂。Sam仁慈地转了身，叫来了服务员给自己点了一份甜点。“还有一份加大的给在这儿的Steve，上面加上搅打奶油。”他热心地加上。“Steve找到了他生命中 _最特殊的那一个人_ 。”  
  
“Steve！”服务员开始起哄，拍了拍他的肩膀。“你没想到要把她带来让我见见？我太受伤了！”  
  
Steve只能虚弱地对她微笑，而她冲他眨了眨眼，转身去了其它桌。  
  
然后他重新面对Sam。现在Steve急切地希望自己的眼睛能发射出激光射线。他花了点时间才把这想法打消。“第一，今天午餐 _你_ 请客。第二，事实上现在状况非常糟糕，我找你也是因为我觉得糟透了。别把事情弄得更糟，别让我因此走开。”他把自己的声音压得很低，但声音里夹带着的一丝颤抖还是让他畏缩了。  
  
“Steve……”Sam谅解道，他的声音变得轻柔。他把手臂放在桌上，身体前倾着。“我们坐在这儿这么久你一直在 _微笑_ ，老兄。是啊，你没说几句话，但我从来没有见到你这样微笑过。让你自己这么快乐。”  
  
“快乐是因为他吻了我，然后又逃走了就好像我踢了他一脚似的，而现在他要离开两天？我简直一团糟。能和你坐在这儿聊聊绯闻，暂时忘掉那些事儿很好，但……”他靠进椅子里摇着头，把手搭在桌子边上。  
  
Sam叹了口气，垂着眼，也摇着头。“很抱歉。你想要谈谈，还是我闭嘴让你安静地享用你的派？”  
  
“我自己都不知道。我想要说的你看起来都已经知道了。”  
  
“见鬼。”这次，Sam在服务员给他们上派和新叉子的时候没再说话。在她走之后，Sam拿起他的叉子，用手指转着，眼睛若有所思地眯了起来。“好吧，那么，他们说过的，不要行动过快做出假设，不然就会把事情搞糟。我非常抱歉，每次你变得安静起来，又不再 _担心_ 的话，我就会给你这种态度……我就是个混蛋。来吧，说吧。”  
  
Steve叉了一大口派咀嚼着，试图争取点时间。他真的能大声说出口吗？  
  
“我已经为他神魂颠倒了，而我又完全配不上他，他又 _住在我房子里_ 。我觉得昨晚发生的事儿就像一次大冒险，而我把一切都毁了。”Steve伸手拿起他那杯牛奶。“ _而且_ 你就是个混蛋。”  
  
Steve终于抬起头之后发现Sam正盯着他，嘴张着。Sam眨了几次眼然后终于开了口：“好吧，你知道我只是想让你说最后一部分的，是吧？”  
  
在Steve死于尴尬或者因为愤怒燃烧起来之前，荒谬感击中了他。他放松下来，嗤笑着说：“我说到一半的时候反应过来了，但说出口的感觉很好，所以我就继续说完了。”他再次拿起叉子，吃了口派。  
  
Sam看起来特别骄傲。“那就最好了。而且我不觉得你把一切都 _毁了_ 。见鬼，我觉得事情恰恰完全相反，因为你俩一直都在 _谈起对方_ ，而你俩得真正面对面和对方谈谈，我觉得我就像一场3P里夹在中间的那个人。没有任何冒犯的意思，但我真没喜欢你俩喜欢到那种程度。”  
  
“等一下。”Steve用他的叉子指着Sam。“他对 _你_ 说起我了？”  
  
Sam在桌下踢了他的小腿。“我说了吗？如果我说了的话我可违反了不少规定。所以闭嘴，吃你的派，想想 _你该和他说些什么吧_ 。”  
  
Steve想用叉子再叉一块派，但是手在空中停下了。“但他明天之前都在医院。”  
  
“看到了？会好的。”Sam骄傲地说，就好像一切都是他安排好的。“你有时间好好想想了。”  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
时间已经快到十一月底了，夜晚变得寒冷起来。房子里的暖气工作正常，但Steve还是搞好了壁炉，感谢他做了个检查，那壁炉现在可以安全地运行了。他甚至开着小卡车从不远处的农场里运了点柴火回来。把柴火堆在房子旁边的工作让他可以不去想在医院里呆着的Bucky，和他们正在对Bucky做什么。  
  
但当晚餐时间来到时，在他对着一张空椅子从保鲜盒里吃着剩下来的外卖的时候，他没法不让自己想念Bucky。而且，Steve实在懒得把Sam的声音从他的脑子里屏蔽掉了。  
  
 _理智一点，Rogers。_  
  
Sam说Bucky谈到了他。那天他的朋友们也是这样暗示的。Steve见鬼的确定是Bucky靠近吻了他的，不是倒过来，而且从一开始他就表现得很明白，他喜欢男人也喜欢女人。有个晚上他甚至邀请了Steve去夜店。他看起来并不像那种会拒绝他想要什么的男人，所以，如果他真的想要，为什么他昨晚要走开？  
  
耶稣啊。如果Steve就那么追过去的话。但他没有。因为他是个胆小鬼。而且他一直做着巨大的努力，不要因为Bucky的吸引力而表现得过分殷勤了，但…… _哦_ 。  
  
他是不是对Bucky太小心了？从他的角度看来这一切都太过明显了，但是回头想想，他没有回应那些调情，他拒绝了出去玩的邀请，他一直保持着十足的礼貌，而且去掉万圣节的那次按摩——那也是更偏向于感官上的事儿而不是官能的——他根本没有发起任何接触。他甚至没有胆量回吻Bucky。  
  
 _别再自怨自艾了，Rogers！_  
  
Sam是对的。是时候说些什么了。或者也许是做些什么。但他现在得等待。  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
时间才过十一点，Steve通常在这时间点儿已经睡了，但房子里太空了。他已经习惯了在晚餐后和Bucky聊天，有时和他看会儿电视，或者至少能听见他走来走去的声音。现在，Steve太清楚自己是孤独的了。  
  
所以当他的手机震动起来的时候，他惊讶地跳了起来，把手机一把抓住，解锁了它。他收到一条短信，或者他 _认为_ 他收到是条短信，因为那里面写得语句完全不通顺： _我的搜演_ （*我的手痒）  
  
Steve从来没问起过Bucky的金属手臂，而且他也没有查过什么相关资料，但这听起来……不太对劲。除非他是在说他的右手，根据他打字的情况来看，也许状况值得担心。他回复到： _你还好吗？哪里疼吗？_  
  
整整五分钟后他才收到回复——五分钟里Steve告诉自己不要担心，然后还是担心了，接着和自己辩论着该不该直接给Bucky打个电话。  
  
 _手的感觉很板_  
  
Steve盯着这条短信，很肯定Bucky的本意不是那样。 _很棒_ ，Bucky一分钟后纠正自己，发来了第二条短信。  
  
这听起来还不错，尽管他的打字仍然有点问题。Steve还在担心着，所以他还是问了： _事情都还好吗？一切都在正常运行吗？_  
  
再一次的，Bucky花了很长时间才回复。他还住着院，不该这么晚还在发短信。 _我得做点侧似*但那心脏监试试器总是挡着我_  
  
（*Bucky把test打成了tedt，所以有了text：短信，和test：测试）  
  
Steve摇了摇头，完全迷失了。他看着他手机上的键盘，试着弄明白Bucky在试图按哪些键。“短信”？他正在发短信，所以不会是这。“测试”？这难道不就是他去医院的目的吗？去测试他的手臂？他放弃了： _我不明白。测试什么？_  
  
再一次的，停顿片刻过后，Bucky回复： _我的手奏和右手一样。感觉很好。_  
  
Well，这听起来是个喜讯。如果他觉得机械手臂就像他身体的一部分的话，那医生做的肯定就是正确的。他回复： _很高兴听到这点。_  
  
Steve渐渐习惯了对话的缓慢速度。他看着空荡荡的壁炉，自我挣扎着要不要放手试一试，但……都已经十一点半了。他不应该让Bucky整晚都醒着，但他自己也奇怪的并不想上床睡觉。  
  
 _打赌你的手刚接肯定跟半_ ，这就是Bucky最后的回复，让Steve摸不着头脑。  
  
然后，Bucky发送出， _感觉_ 。  
  
然后收到了一条， _更棒，我操我打得都是什么字_ 。  
  
然后Steve拼凑出了正确答案： _打赌你的手感觉肯定更棒_ 。  
  
他的脸立刻红得就像壁炉里突然燃烧起了熊熊火焰。他反复看着那条短信，咽下了一句咒骂，然后想起了Bucky提到的心脏监视器。Bucky现在真的对他兴致勃勃起来了？难道他不该累坏了或者打上了药物睡着了或者……  
  
哦。对了。这就是是喝醉了打电话的医院版本。耶稣啊。事实上Steve真的扇了自己一巴掌，然后捂住了自己的眼睛。除非……也许Bucky只是脑袋有点迷糊，而他想到了Steve在万圣节给他的按摩。  
  
 _小心点，Rogers！_  
  
在被那个吻震住后，他又把那个吻结束得像个灾难似的，他坚信自己不会重蹈覆辙。他回复： _你的身体已经感受过我的手了_ 。  
  
Bucky的回复几乎是立刻的： _几属的那个你肯定从来没有试过_  
  
Steve皱眉。几属？金属，也许？或者——  
  
然后他的手机又震动了一次： _除非你原来草过一个赛博格_ *  
  
（*赛博格：半人半机器）  
  
Steve跌坐下来，深深陷进了沙发里，双手捂着脸。第一，他简直不敢相信Bucky给他发了这条短信，就算他被药弄迷糊了又很无聊。第二，Steve真的没想过那金属手臂。  
  
他关于Bucky的幻想还仅限于肌肉的那些部分。也许是因为金属手臂看起来太像他的一部分了，而Steve根本没注意到那其实不是。他原来碰过那手臂，在日常生活里不小心碰到的，但现在……  
  
当他想到了Bucky的左手抚摸着他的身体时，他的大脑颤颤地当了机。不是因为这是件坏事，他只是不知道该怎么想象那的触感。  
  
而Bucky主张着那感觉会很好，这打开了他的思路，朝着更火辣的方向奔去了。耶稣啊。因为那暗示着Bucky曾经那样碰过自己……而且他想要那样碰 _他_ ，而且……  
  
 _操_ 。现在他没法让自己的脑子 _停下了_ 。  
  
而Bucky到了明天早上根本就不会记得这些。 _见鬼_ 。  
  
是时候结束这通胡话了： _Barnes，他妈的赶快去睡觉吧_ 。  
  
Steve花了紧张的两三分钟试图 _忽略_ 那明显的事实，而Bucky回复道： _长官是的长官capRogers长官_  
  
“哦，操你，Bucky Barnes。”  
  
他把手机丢回沙发靠枕上，直接大步走进了卫生间，冲了一个漫长的热水澡。


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky在大中午的阳光照射下晕晕乎乎地走了出来，基本上是因为他忽略了医院提供的“午餐”——他非常肯定这违反了善待战俘的日内瓦公约，因为那他妈肯定不能算是食物。他爬进Barton的吉普，或者试着爬进去，他的屁股撞到了一个塑料工具箱，那箱子里顿时冒出了一声尖细的叫声。  
  
“我 _操_ ？”他喊道，差点把墨镜给丢出去。  
  
“没事！没关系了，小宝贝儿们。”Barton哄着，而Bucky终于注意到了箱子上的空气孔，小爪子，和粉红色的小鼻子。  
  
“你——”他只能憋出一个字。Barton经常接送他去医院。有时候，他会提供奶酪汉堡或者加大号的麦当劳薯条，这些都是Bucky毫不掩饰的罪恶的爱好。另些时候，他会带来干净的袜子，医院好像就从来想不到这点，但自从Bucky在土耳其边境的某处穿着同一双袜子过了三周之后，他就再也不能忍受这点了。Barton从来没有带着 _猫_ 来过。  
  
“来吧，小宝贝儿们。”Barton说着，提起了猫包。“进来，混蛋。我需要你的帮助。”  
  
“随你差遣。”Bucky随意地说，因为他俩一直就是这样相处的。一人需要帮助，另一个就提供帮助，从来没有二念。Bucky坐进吉普，忘掉了那些猫。Barton和Natasha吵架了吗？他需要钱？  
  
“很好。”在Bucky坐定系好安全带后，Barton把出奇的沉的猫包放在了他的大腿上。“就到明天。”  
  
在Barton把吉普 _撞_ 过一个减速带的时候，Bucky把墨镜戴上。“什么就到明天？”  
  
“那几只猫。”  
  
Bucky有些晕乎，但他也没有 _那么_ 晕乎。至少他认为自己没有。“你的猫有保质期的？”  
  
“没有，你个混蛋。家里烟熏杀虫。”  
  
直到车开到在医院出口的红绿灯前时，Bucky才反应过来Barton _到底_ 在说什么。“等等。不——”  
  
“Natasha要出国开会——临时决定的——所以我会睡在她那儿，但是她买了个新的皮沙发——”  
  
“等一下。”  
  
“我一早就来。或者甚至今晚就来，但是它们 _太小了_ ，我不想让它们舔地毯或者其它什么——”  
  
“Barton——”  
  
“我要把地毯全部再清洗一遍，但这大概就违背了烟熏杀虫的本意——”  
  
“ _Clint！_ ”  
  
这让他闭了嘴，因为Bucky从来不喊他名字。Barton用狗狗眼看着Bucky说：“只是一晚而已。”  
  
Bucky渐渐感到他被打败了。这个男人是还算有两只手臂的Bucky仍在呼吸的唯一理由，尽管那两只手臂不是配套的。  
  
Barton知道他赢了。他热切地看着Bucky，然后又看了看猫包，用手指戳了戳小小的黑色爪子。“这只是以你命名的。”  
  
“你的猫名字是Bucky？”  
  
“不。Cyborg（赛博格），你个蠢蛋。给猫取个Bucky这样的名字也太傻了。”  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Steve因为做了一整晚鲜明生动的梦起迟了，他隐约记得那个梦包括了一台蒸汽机和哈士奇拉着的雪橇。为了清醒清醒，他出去跑了一圈，试着想出在Bucky回家后他该怎么和他谈谈，尤其是经过昨晚的短信危机之后。  
  
 _一切都好，Rogers。他显然不恨你。_  
  
他喝了咖啡但跳过了早餐。一个人吃早餐让做早餐的过程变得无聊了许多。这提醒了他在Bucky回家之前，他得去杂货店买点食物。在Bucky匆忙躲避着他离开房子的时候，他都没有告诉Steve他什么时候会回来，但是不管他什么时候回来，午餐总会是最恰当的。Steve决定开着小卡车去，以防Bucky给他发短信需要搭车。  
  
他用了一个小时决定是做三明治，还是买腌好了的烤鸡，他们家里已经有了速食汤和辣椒酱，这些至少比罐头汤好多了。他反应过来之后才发现自己已经买了半磅新鲜切下来的烤牛肉，还问了搭配方法——切达奶酪，瑞士风，或者其它的什么——他意识到自己可能有点做过头了。  
  
但是以防万一，他停在卖药的货架边拿了一盒布洛芬，因为这比其它止痛片温和些，他在去收银台的路上又经过了美妆的货架。他试着 _不要_ 盯着那些眼影看，试着 _不要_ 找出Bucky在万圣节那次用的是哪种，他也没有挣扎着买瓶正经的按摩油。  
  
他绝对没有。  
  
他被这些念头分散了注意力，以至于在自助结账柜台触发了三次 _呼叫服务员_ 的警示，而且莫名其妙地，那瓶按摩油自己跑进了他的购物框。他一部分的大脑找出一种合理的方法怪起了Sam，因为是他的错Steve才看到了未来的可能性，而不是灾难和孤独。  
  
但Bucky没有给他发短信。  
  
觉得有点失落，Steve双手提起所有的购物袋，用屁股关上小卡车的门，把所有东西提上了门廊。他用两根手指夹住钥匙，然后门锁打开门敞开——  
  
Bucky的皮夹克挂在门厅里。Steve的心脏立刻咚咚跳起来。  
  
 _专注点，Rogers！_  
  
他站住仔细听着Bucky是否在家，然后转身在院子前面看见了Bucky停在那儿的摩托车。他把杂货拿进了厨房，全部堆在流理台上，手空了下来。他拿出手机，用了太长的时间组织语言，最后他发出的短信是这样的： _你在家？如果你饿了的话我准备了午饭。_  
  
他发现自己在试着听Bucky手机的震动提示音。但没有声音，也没有回复。Steve叹了一口气。他把杂货放在一边开始热起辣椒酱，如果他没有得到回复的话，他就去楼下Bucky的房间检查一下，以防万一。  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
经过这么多年，Bucky发现自己总处在一些操蛋的处境当中，而且这还没算上那只进攻的绵羊。有个非常火辣的妞儿带着她的棺材和项圈占据了他某个夏天的休假时间，那段时间他一口气完成了好多遗愿清单上的项目。还有Falsworth介绍给他的那个家伙，那个从……英国的那个和海豹特遣队差不多的队伍来的家伙。  
  
不过他能肯定的是，那次肯定占据了“Bucky Barnes不应该在的地方”榜单的第一名。  
  
小小的、从地狱来的死亡之针抓进了他的大腿，他咬住嘴唇憋下一声惊叫，试图把那团小毛球从他的牛仔裤里抓起来。一个两磅不到的小家伙怎么能有 _这么多爪子_ ？不应该啊。  
  
还有另外一只正在爬上他的胸，又是用那爪子，感谢老天他没在那次真心话大冒险里借着醉意给自己开个乳环，因为那肯定会被直接扯下来。就算现在，他也十分肯定血迹已经印在衣服上了，如果他在那儿贴片创口贴的话，肯定看起来像个白痴似的。  
  
他忽略了那只咬着他头发的怪兽，还有试图爬上他的金属手臂的那只。 _哈！没有牵引力_ 。他把手伸进浴缸里拯救了五号，它刚才爬上了他的靴子掉在了厕所里。  
  
这证明了认为浴缸可以控制住这场大混乱的想法是愚蠢的。  
  
还有Sasha，那只起错了名字的猫妈妈，正在台子上瞌睡地打着呼噜，就好像 _终于_ 离开了她的孩子们是值得庆幸的一件事儿。Bucky从来没想到自己居然会嫉妒一只猫，而现在，他真想加入她，但他 _知道_ 如果他放任不管那些小怪兽们的话，他们会无法无天的，比如正在袭击他的丝瓜络的那只。  
  
“ _那是我的——_ ”在他喊出来之后他及时闭上了嘴，因为他 _觉得_ 他听见了几分钟前Steve回来的声音。他从小猫的爪子里救出他的丝瓜络，或者只是试图救出他的丝瓜络。最后他只是把小猫抓了起来。在Bucky把那小猫提起来的时候，它都一直粘着他的丝瓜络。它直接把爪子刺了进去，而Bucky得狠狠咬住自己脸颊里的肉，才能忍住一连串的俄罗斯脏话示范。  
  
他把猫和丝瓜络分开了，然后把丝瓜络扔回水池里。猫妈妈睁开一只眼，恶毒地看了他一眼，然后又继续睡觉去了。  
  
就是这样。Bucky会死于猫咪过量的。Steve会在浴缸边找到他苍白的、失血过多的尸体，死因是一千只爪子，而小猫会在一边享受起他的尸体。他从战争中活了下来，从CIA的工作中活了下来，他还有军队给他的医疗退伍的文件，但是他就是无法对付这些。  
  
当他的手机响起来的时候，他被吓了一跳，三只小猫被他的动作激起了剧烈的反击。畏缩着躲开爪子，他从口袋里掏出手机，解锁了屏幕。  
  
 _你在家？如果你饿了的话我准备了午饭。_  
  
这短信本该让他觉得温暖满足，但有两件事阻止了他。第一，这意味着Steve肯定在家。第二……  
  
 _他看见了昨晚的短信。_  
  
哦，操蛋的 _老天_ 啊。他给Steve发了短信。他给Steve发了 _关于他胳膊_ 的短信。还有Steve的手。 _操_ ，现在他真想让这些猫咪杀死他算了，因为他现在实在没脸再面对Steve了。  
  
他一阵恐慌，做了他最顺手的动作。他把手机翻过来，把背面的壳子撬开，把电池抠了出来。他退回了生存模式。他又想到了GPS跟踪和手机发出的声音，现在他 _真的_ 没法理智思考了，他把电池扔在了猫妈妈的身上，手机掉在了马桶盖子上。  
  
然后他躺倒在浴缸里，还穿着靴子，曲着膝盖，想着能不能用意念杀死自己。他妈的现在他身边还没有枪或者刀或者氰化物胶囊……  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
十分钟时间不算长，而Steve是…… _Steve_ ，而不是什么反应过度的女朋友或者男朋友或者其他的谁谁。但是二十分钟的等待也太长了。毕竟Bucky才出院。他也许在睡觉，当然，但他也许对他们给他的什么药物起了反应。而Steve有一把楼下房间的钥匙。  
  
他可以就进去看一眼。  
  
不过Bucky大概也肯定会听见他下楼的声音，所以Steve大概也不会吓到他。如果Bucky在家的话。最好检查一下。  
  
Steve确认了下热着辣椒酱的火被关上了。然后他脚步沉重稳健地从楼梯走到了地下室。他在门外听了一会儿，然后叫了Bucky的名字，声音不是太响。他想到也许Bucky在睡觉，便又谨慎地敲了敲门，没传来任何回复，不管是语言的回复还是其它什么动静，所以他打开了门上的锁。  
  
房间是空的。  
  
“Bucky？”  
  
房间里整整齐齐的，床被铺好了。唯一有点突兀的就是一只小小的健身房包，大概是Bucky用它装了去医院用的衣物。浴室的门是关着的，Steve看到门缝里透过了光线。  
  
他没听见从门后传来什么响声，所以他接近，又一次喊了Bucky的名字。“有人吗？你在那儿吗？我没收到你的短信回复所以来看看……”  
  
过了几秒后仍然什么动静也没有。他没有听见任何预兆了Bucky身体不适的声响，所以稍稍松了口气，但是沉默也挺让人担心的。也许他晕倒了？  
  
然后Steve听见了什么动静——某种动作，轻轻 _砰_ 地一声——  
  
然后就是一片大乱。  
  
他听见了浴帘的的沙沙声，还有疑似洗发水瓶子掉进了浴缸的声音，然后传来了Bucky响亮的、完全健康的声音：“ _操_ ！”这比通常他的声音高了半个八度，把Steve吓到了。  
  
 _他受伤了_ ，Steve意识到，然后马上在门框摸着那上面放着的紧急备用钥匙。他找到了钥匙，塞进门把手里，门立刻被他甩开，他暗自祈祷不要让他看见血迹。  
  
那儿没有血迹。  
  
那儿只有Bucky，躺倒在浴缸里，衣服穿得好好的，浑身 _爬满了_ 小猫咪。支着浴帘的杆子一边被拉掉下来，洗发水、护发素、沐浴液的瓶子都掉在了地上。一只灰白相间的大猫瞄了眼打开的浴室门，为了自由冲了出去。  
  
Bucky抬起头盯着Steve，蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，说：“呃。这……这不是你想象的那样。”  
  
Steve还能想什么，但： _小猫_ 是怎么回事？  
  
他盯着，有点被震到了，因为他想不出有什么事儿可以导致现在的 _这种_ 局面。他数了下，至少有四只，或者五只扭动着的、毛茸茸的身体挂在Bucky身上，攻击着他身体各处。有只白色的挂在他头发里，一只灰色的吊在他左肩的衣袖上，它的后爪在金属手臂上老是打滑。一只黑色小猫胸口有一片白色毛，正稳稳地蜷在Bucky的右膝盖上，舔着它的爪子，揉着脸。其中某只肯定在那拿Bucky练爪子，因为Bucky的瞪着眼的注视时不时被脸上的抽搐打断，就像是某种缓慢版的摩斯电码。  
  
“什么……”“怎么回事”和“ _为什么_ ”也同时掠过了Steve的大脑，但没有一个问题能准确描述出他的困惑。他慢慢走近浴室，在浴垫上跪下来。“这些 _小猫_ 从哪儿来的？”他向挂在Bucky头发里的那只小猫伸手，但这吓到了它，最后在很多的拉扯、妨碍、嚎叫还有咒骂中，Steve放弃了这个动作。“你去了医院，然后就带回来这些小猫？”  
  
“呃。”Bucky重复着。他的头向一边微微倾斜着，因为猫咪的重量正吊在他的头发上，但他似乎对它们是如何对待他格外的宽容。“好吧，是的。事实上你说的相当准确。”  
  
“但是，为什么有小猫？”Steve有点同情Bucky，还有那只白色带爪子的绒球，他开始试图帮忙把搅在一起的他俩分开，收到的回报则是一个感激的眼神，和几次针戳一般的抓咬。  
  
“要么就是因为Barton想要滚床单，要么因为他是受虐狂。”Bucky舒了一口气，头扬了起来抵在浴缸的底上。立刻，一只猫咪突击了他的喉咙，他抖了一下。“或者都是。也许确实都是。”  
  
Steve灵光一闪。“Natasha说过她是因为他有猫咪才和他在一起的。”他点点头，把那小型恐怖分子从Bucky的喉咙边扯开。他把头扭到和Bucky一样的角度，对上了他的眼睛。“但是，浴缸？”  
  
“房子里不许养宠物。我猜……地上有地毯。”Bucky虚弱地说。“我大概把这一切都弄糟了，是不是？”  
  
Steve只是无助地看着他笨拙可爱的室友。因为两只小猫在他的头边打闹了起来，头发被弄乱遮住了他的半张脸。爪子抓在浴缸的瓷表面发出的抓划声音让两个男人都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。Steve伸手把Bucky眼前的头发拨开，第一次，他看见Bucky的脸上浮起红晕。突然他的呼吸变得困难，但他知道他下一步要做什么。  
  
“过来。”  
  
Bucky试着坐起来，但被无数小爪子的重量打败了。Steve伸出他的手，扶住Bucky的脖子，帮他坐了起来，然后热烈地吻住了他的嘴唇。  
  
Bucky顿时紧张了起来，Steve被这吓到了，经过翻来覆去的思索，说不定他还是做出了错误的选择。但马上Bucky就融入了这个吻，发出了柔软渴求的呻吟，微微张开了他的嘴，为了Steve能更好地品尝那完美的嘴唇，而Steve脑中除了 _欲望欲望欲望_ 之外，剩下的唯一想法就是“ _我他妈为什么等了这么久才这样做？_ ”


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky经历过各种状况，但他从来没有见过现在这样的。Steve没有冲他尖叫，或者把他扔出家门，或者只是给他那种Bucky在很多军官眼中见到过的“ _我对你很失望，Barnes_ ”的眼神。当然，Bucky当时根本没有吻过那些军官们——  
  
他俩都退伍了。Bucky责骂着自己，意识到他的大脑正在加工赶点地试图消化现在的情况，因为这简直就是个 _不可能的任务_ 。Steve正在吻他，这偷走了Bucky的呼吸和想法还有世界上除了他俩之外所有其它的东西，包括那些发挥出它们最好的水平试图打伤他的猫咪们。  
  
 _Steve正在吻他_ 。在他终于理解了这点之后，Bucky意识到这大概也包括了可以回吻的暗示。  
  
见鬼，也许Steve正 _期待着_ 回吻呢。  
  
他把手从试着嚼他的头发的小猫们身上抽出来，搂住Steve的肩膀。亲爱的老天啊，这肩膀。这一刻，Bucky从来没这么想用自己的机械手臂的力量把那件衬衫给撕开，因为也许之后Steve就会恢复理智，而Bucky就会永远失去这个机会了。  
  
他小心地移动着，试图躲过那些毛茸茸的小怪兽们，压近沉入那个吻，张开嘴舌尖挑动，诱惑着让Steve也这样做。Steve的手在Bucky的后颈上收紧了，老天，他的舌头勾起了Bucky全身上下的火花。这比Bucky想的要好，比他的幻想更火辣，因为这是真实的，就算他现在就突然倒地暴毙，他也是世界上最幸福的人。  
  
或者不是。爪子勾住了他的背，然后Steve全身都抽动了一下，Bucky不介意让他再重复一遍这个动作，这次别穿衣服，因为他的肌肉简直就是完美。Steve抽身中断了这个吻，又倾身着看着Bucky的身后。然后他转身从他的前臂上捉下一只挂在那儿的小猫。  
  
“我们，呃，也许不该在孩子们面前这么做。”Bucky淡淡地微笑着说。他的大脑有点缺氧，几乎没法正常运行，而且一部分的他还不敢完全相信现状，不知道什么时候Steve就会清醒过来而且反悔。  
  
“不，我们确实不该在 _浴缸_ 里做这些事儿。但是这样的话我们就得中断了。这更糟。来吧。”Steve短暂地吻了他，然后把他拉近再一次吻上了他。用到了一点舌头，牙齿也轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，这他妈的简直 _太过_ 完美了。知道他自己穿着靴子，Bucky小心地把猫咪们推开，而Steve肯定意识到他在做什么了。在他俩之间，他们清开了一片空间好让Bucky能抵着浴缸底跪着，但他们也只能做这么多了。  
  
Steve不耐烦地拽过Bucky继续吻着，几乎把他从跪着的姿势拉了起来。光滑的浴缸边压进了Bucky的肚子，猫咪们也开始愉快地爬起了他的牛仔裤，但Bucky并不在意。Steve不再用他的舌头小心翼翼地暗示着了，他很强势。Bucky只能投降，边亲吻着，边紧紧地挂在Steve的肩膀上——Steve不会让他倒下去，因为那手臂 _强壮_ 到几乎可以把他举起来。但还是有小爪子刮着Bucky的身侧和背后，而Steve仍然穿着衣服，他俩 _他妈的_ 为什么还在浴室？  
  
“起来。”Bucky坚持道，不过吐出嘴的字句听起来就像是从刚才的吻中偷出的一口气。然后，因为他真的害怕 _伤害到_ 那些试图把他的血放干的小恶魔们，他再次开口，“猫咪。”  
  
Steve发出了世界上最美妙的声音，一种嘶哑低沉的呻吟，他并没停下这个吻。他的手掠过Bucky的身体，把猫咪从他身上捉下来，轻轻放在浴缸底上。然后他中断了吻，打量着Bucky的身体，真的，Bucky怎么能抵挡住这样的目光？他的鼻子埋进了Steve的颈窝里，迟疑了半秒后轻轻舔了上去，他的舌头在那完美的皮肤上停留了半秒，然后用牙齿咬了下去。  
  
Steve把Bucky拉近紧紧压在了他的胸口。Bucky恐慌了片刻，在脑内咒骂着再也别用咬的了——然后Steve的双手 _抬了起来_ ，现在就不怕压到那些小猫了，因为他已经被举在半空中，出了浴缸，然后安全地被放在了浴缸垫上。  
  
“再来一次。”Steve的嘴唇几乎贴上了他的耳朵，而从Bucky嘴里逃出来的声音几乎变成了呜咽。  
  
在Steve的手臂和他的嘴还有他的全部的夹击下，Bucky几乎失去了所有理智，但这点从来没有阻止过他。他有点邪恶地笑了，从容地说：“长官，是的，长官。”然后他就缓慢地、重重地咬了下去，舌头舔过被困在他牙齿间的坚实的肌肉和火热的皮肤。  
  
Steve嘶嘶呼气，好像说出了句“是的”，一把抓住Bucky上衣的前襟。Bucky一松开嘴，Steve就把他直接拽出了浴室，扔在了床上。Barton的紧急供给包——罐装猫粮，一包猫零嘴，还有大概四百个带着铃铛的塑料小球——一齐被甩飞了出去，那声音响到把他俩都震住了一秒。  
  
Bucky是首先恢复的。他向床中间推进了六英尺左右，这样只有他的小腿悬在床外了，然后做了个仰卧起坐一样的动作直起身来，好把上衣脱下。他皮肤的每一寸都留下了猫爪印子，还有几道更长的抓痕，但他还死不了。他的动作抓住了Steve的眼球，而Bucky坏笑着看见了Steve通常微笑着的礼貌的脸上出现了贪婪。  
  
“就这点能耐吗， _长官_ ？”Bucky挑战着，把上衣扔到了猫玩具上面。  
  
事实上Steve低吼了一声便爬上了床，压住了Bucky的身体，用四肢圈住他，抓住他的手腕压在他的头顶上。然后他开始舔起Bucky躯干上、手臂上、脖子上的每一道抓痕，时而轻轻咬着中间没留下抓痕的皮肤。当他终于一路舔上了Bucky的嘴的时候，他的舌头挤了进去，然后亲吻着，重重地咬了一口他的下唇，而这一切都让Bucky神魂颠倒难以呼吸。  
  
对于出院第一天的他来说这简直算是种 _绝妙的_ 恢复过程，不过Bucky也不需要什么恢复。Bucky甚至没法对Barton来接他出院提起怒气了，因为如果没有Barton，就没有那些猫咪，没有猫咪，就没有 _这个_ 。而这绝对是完美的，因为Steve所有的礼貌的犹豫和礼节都被一把火烧得干干净净。他把Bucky压在床上的方式根本算不上 _温柔_ ，但Bucky也压根不想挣脱。Bucky机械手臂上的压力传感器在他脑中亮了起来，就像棵他妈的圣诞树似的。Steve用了相同的力量抓住了他的双手，就像他知道Bucky _不会_ 反抗。  
  
还有Steve的嘴……老天，他的嘴就和Bucky邪恶幻想中的一样完美。  
  
之后Steve停下了吻，只是为了好好地看着身下的Bucky，他们俩人的呼吸都不太稳。“裤子。”Bucky气喘吁吁地说，他总是能清楚地抓住任务要点。然后，因为他也注重于细节，他继续说道：“鞋子。”  
  
Steve的笑声断断续续的。他放开了Bucky的手腕——真的，他妈的太遗憾了——支起自己好看着Bucky。他暗下来的眼里有一种 _渴望_ 的颜色，把Bucky的血变成了火焰，他扭动了一小下，没法控制自己。  
  
Steve看着他，然后是他的右边，他扭动身子好用手抚摸着Bucky唯一的纹身。“咆哮突击队？”他问，他的 _声音_ 让他听起来已经做好了性爱的准备。  
  
“待会儿再说。”Bucky坚持着。他的一条腿绕过Steve的大腿折了起来，将他俩的下身挤在一起，他咬住自己的舌头来保持安静，这样才能听见Steve的呻吟声。Steve的眼睛闭上了，重重地沉下身体，用手肘撑着寻找Bucky的嘴——  
  
结果他扑了一脸毛，因为Sasha跳到了Bucky胸膛正中，夹在他俩之间，使劲儿地咕噜着。  
  
“唉！”Steve用手指擦了擦嘴，几乎是舔起了他自己的手，试图把猫毛从嘴巴里弄出来。“ _见鬼的_ 为什么Barton的猫在你这儿？”  
  
这个讨论得留到下次了。也许明年。或者后年。Bucky伸手按住了那只猫，然后抓住了Steve的手腕。他忽略了Sasha转身试图用尾巴挡住他，Bucky把Steve的手拉近，含住了他的一根手指。他的嘴里还因为Steve的嘴唇温暖而潮湿，就像某种间接接吻，Bucky用尽了他见鬼的所有努力，好让Steve忘了Barton那个混蛋的猫还有那群小猫。当他的舌头移到了Steve的指节的时候，Steve屏住了呼吸盯着他。  
  
“脱掉你的裤子。”Bucky退后说道。他的舌头轻轻扫过Steve的指尖，然后得意地笑着。“长官。”  
  
Steve看起来被定住了几秒，有点长到让Bucky以为这就是Steve终于清醒过来的瞬间。不过Bucky并不想让自己背负起罪恶感。就像为了证实自己的想法似的，他再次舔了舔Steve的指尖，给了他一个他最棒的无辜又无害的表情。  
  
他得到的回报则是另一声低吼，Steve的嘴——他的完美的、甜蜜的、几乎纯洁的嘴——勾起了一个Bucky从没见过的邪恶的角度。Steve撑住床爬了下来，站直起身，轻轻地提起Sasha把她放在一边，她在Bucky的枕头上蜷缩了起来。然后Steve垂下头看着Bucky，眼神中带着绝对的信心和惊人的权威，他说：“你先，士兵。”  
  
不知怎的，Bucky终于让自己低语道，“长官，是的，长官。”  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Steve从来不是会在性爱之后懒散地消磨时间的那类人。不过Steve也从来没和一个前CIA杀手懒散地躺在地板上——俯卧着靠在一起，就像狙击手的姿势，而且依旧——那些临时看管的小猫还在啃着他们的手。Bucky扭着身子脸朝下躺平了，在一场激烈运动之后，任何微小的动作对他来说看起来都太吃力了。Steve看起来挺赞成的，他用手肘支撑起身子的时间太长，地毯花纹都印进了他的皮肤里，但有一只小猫看起来挤在他的胸下睡着了，所以他没有动。  
  
他总是对 _可爱_ 没辙。  
  
他把身体推高一些看着Bucky的背，欣赏着他肌肉的线条，瞄到一眼他右肩上的墨水印子。现在Steve可以碰他了，而他根本没法控制自己停手，他将手指按在纹身明显地边缘线上说：“给我看看？”  
  
Bucky苦笑着向一边移开几寸，小心着没把正挣扎着爬上他机械手指的小猫给赶走。“这挺蠢的。”他低沉着声音，懒洋洋地拖着音调说。  
  
Steve的指尖划过包围着纹身的环状图案。“这是你的一部分。而你这么迷人。你多久前纹的？”  
  
Bucky在Steve的触碰下颤抖。“在……一年前？差不多两年了？”  
  
交叉着的步枪明显是狙击枪，那狼头向后倾着，好像在对月嚎叫着。Steve把那下面横幅里的字大声读了出来：“咆哮突击队。”  
  
“一些和我们在一起工作的家伙们。我们是指，呃，情报局。有法国DGSE来的，还有英国SAS，还有几个从我们的特种部队来的家伙们……在我们最后一个一起的任务后，我们开始叫自己咆哮突击队。”他尴尬地咳嗽了几声，继续说，“我们在巴黎 _也许_ 被进过的每家酒吧都踢出来过，因为我们当时就像一群疯狼似的。不过如果你告诉了别人这件事的话，我可不会承认。”  
  
“你们所有人都有这个纹身吗？”Steve真的得停下抚摸那个纹身了，但他没有，他只是俯身，小心地别压着那只睡着了的小猫，嘴唇轻轻扫过那印上了墨水的皮肤。  
  
“嗯。”Bucky半回答半呻吟着。“但是Barton是个白痴，Danier作弊了。他纹的是法语。”他重新趴下了，这样可以看着Steve，而他抬起脸的角度绝对是在安静地索吻。  
  
而Steve前倾着满足了他，他想知道要花多长时间才能停止Steve会吻他的这种不可思议的感觉。或者这种Steve正按照他的想法来行动的神奇感觉。  
  
Steve得中断了这个吻，因为他的手指上突然传来一阵刺痛，他猛吸一口气。“啊，对不起。”  
  
Bucky抬起头，冲着那只正啃咬着Steve指节的那只几乎纯黑的小猫笑着。“那只是以我的名字命名的，你知道。”他说着，听起来很为那只小怪兽骄傲。他挤近了些，手臂缠绕上了Steve的身体。  
  
Steve的视线从那只小型恐怖分子移开，看着Bucky的脸。他几乎贴上了他的手臂，垂着眼，睫毛在蓝眼睛上投下一片阴影，高潮的余韵仍然残留在他的脸颊上，涣散的微笑勾在他的唇边。Steve从来没见过这么美丽的人。  
  
然后他自行修正了这个想法，因为Bucky的目光捉到了他的，他轻轻偏过头，仍旧看着他，在Steve的手背上按下一个最轻最甜的吻。这，这是来自于一个政府资助的杀手。Steve靠近，把鼻子和嘴唇贴在Bucky的脑袋旁边，低沉地回话。  
  
“你最好的朋友就是个白痴。给猫取个Bucky这样的名字也太傻了。”  
  
Bucky哼了一声，咬上了Steve的手臂，但也只是轻轻地啃了一下，根本比不上那些猫咪。“你们两个。”他咕哝着，用头撞了Steve肩膀。“他说了他妈的一模一样的话。它叫Cyborg（赛博格）。”  
  
Steve停下了抚摸着小猫的手，改摸上了Bucky的头发。“那么有没有一只以Natasha命名的叫Ninja（忍者）的？”  
  
Bucky闭上眼，向Steve的手里挤了挤，和猫咪的动作出奇的一致。“Barton比你想的还要白痴。他为了Natasha给猫妈妈起了个Sasha的名字，但Sasha和Natasha一点儿关系都没有。不过有一只是以你命名的。那边那只有灰色条纹尾巴的。叫Cap。”  
  
Steve挤起了眉毛，脸上仍然带着温柔的微笑。“这个英俊的小家伙叫Cap？”他低头看着自己胸膛下卷成一团睡着了的猫咪。“但是，Buck。这些猫应该已经到了断奶的年龄了。它们至少有六周大。”他又看着Bucky，及时地看见他低下了头。他的头发现在简直像场灾难，垂在他眼前，纠缠在一起。  
  
“大概就在第一天还是什么时候取的。”他咕哝着。  
  
“Barton那时都不知道我的存在……”Bucky摇着头，仍然藏在他的头发后面。“ _你_ 起的名字？”摇头变成了点头。这景象看着有点揪心。“你个可爱的笨蛋。我们怎么会拖到 _现在_ ？”  
  
Bucky叹了口气，重重地倒在Steve的手臂上。他的手指按在了Steve的肋骨上，力道有点大所以一点儿也不痒。“你太他妈完美了。”他说，仍然咕哝着。“看看你。你根本不该想和我扯上什么关系的。”  
  
轻轻地，Steve把猫咪从危险地区移开。Bucky把手抽了回来侧着身，就好像要撤退。在他干出什么傻事之前，比如说站起来走掉，Steve抓住了Bucky的肩膀推倒了他，把他按在地板上。然后，因为Bucky是个固执的人，Steve便跨坐在他身上，用手把盖在Bucky脸上的头发拨到一边。他低头看着他的——室友？爱人？—— _某人_ ，关爱的情绪从他心里涌了上来堵住了他的喉咙。  
  
“你”——他的声音有点沙哑——“是最美丽的，我甚至害怕触碰你。害怕你会……”他摇着头，没法说出 _拒绝_ 两字，但这是他能想到的唯一的单词了。  
  
“他妈的笨蛋。”Bucky轻声说，闭上了眼睛。“看看你做过的事——你是 _怎样的人_ ——见鬼，看看我 _做过的事_ ，你仍然让我留下了。”他挤出了个微弱的笑容，看着Steve，Steve知道他要干什么。那种强迫出来的随意的笑容。撤退。为了逃离这场突然变得沉重的、有意义的谈话，他给Steve提供了一条可以优雅离开的出路。  
  
“别——”然后他抓住了Bucky眼中一闪而过的无助，知道了他不能强迫这个，或者他。他把Bucky困在他的膝盖之间，把他俩都翻了过来，直到他的背抵着地而Bucky躺在他的身上。然后他放松了全身，让自己放开，脆弱。“Buck，我什么地方都不会去。我找到了自己的安全房，稳定地过上了平民生活。我本认为我稳定下来了。以为自己一人可以过好。但然后你搬了进来，我才意识到我不用再一人生活了。”他伸手碰了碰Bucky的脸，指节轻轻擦过他的脸颊。“你也不用。”  
  
Bucky吐出颤抖着的呼吸。他瞟着别处，追踪着在地毯上跳来跳去、四处游荡的猫咪们。“我从来没有做过这个。双子塔倒下来那年我正好十八岁。第二天我就入伍了。从来没想过我能活着退伍。”他看着Steve承认道：“我不知道 _怎么_ 做。”  
  
Steve忍不住被逗乐了。“你以为我知道？所有关于怎么做好一个室友的规矩我都是从Sam那儿学来的。而我的爱情生活 _很长一段时间_ 都被冻在冰里呢。你知不知道怎样做不重要。重要的是你 _想不想要_ 。”  
  
“操。”Bucky低声说，沉下身子看着Steve的眼睛。“我真是混蛋，Steve。那些小怪兽们”——他冲那些猫咪点点头，它们刚发现了散落在地上的玩具——“都比我的家教好。”  
  
“不对。你带晚餐回来的时候，并不会带些血淋淋有羽毛的东西。”看着Bucky轻笑出声缓解了Steve胸中积蓄起来的紧张感，但只是其中一部分。  
  
“操，你只是还没有听过那只绵羊的故事。”Bucky笑着说，轻松了些。在Steve还没决定要不要问的时候，Bucky在Steve的胸上支着他的右臂，靠得更近了些，他俩之间只有几英寸了。“你真的确定你想要我？”  
  
“老天，Buck。你这算是什么问题？刚才过去的那一个小时你不是在这儿吗？我太想要你了，以至于有一个月我都没法正常思考。或者更长时间。”他抓住滑下他胸膛的手。“而且不只是在床上。我想要你在这里，在我的家里。”  
  
“如果我留下，可不能是这见鬼的地下室——至少不是在晚上。”Bucky吻了Steve两次——第一次在嘴上，甜蜜地，然后吻在了颈侧，非常轻柔地让一束电流窜下Steve的脊柱。“除非你 _真的_ 想让我睡在楼下，一个人……”  
  
“再也不了。”他转过头把脖子暴露给Bucky，就像他想要的那样。“可不能把你留给你自己的那些玩具。”他的左手划过Bucky光裸的背，握住了他的肩胛骨。“不知道你会拿它们做什么。”  
  
Bucky的笑声带了点邪恶的意味。“你觉得你可以搞得定我吗，长官？”他挑战着，轻咬着Steve的耳垂。  
  
显然，Bucky不知道Steve对这件事准备得有多好。他检查了下附近的流氓猫咪们，然后又把他俩翻了个身，直到他身在上方，把Bucky的腿和手腕压在地毯上。Bucky的呼吸一滞，然后瞪大了眼看着Steve。  
  
Steve俯下身来，直到他的嘴唇离Bucky的只有一根发丝的距离，对着他的嘴轻柔地低声说道：“不管你想要什么，士兵。”


	11. Chapter 11

Steve在Sam的公寓边停下的时候，天上还在下雨，他幸运地找到了离前门只有二十码远的一个车位。他把伞从后座上拿过来，更多是为了Sam而不是为他自己，小跑着到了Sam的前门。  
  
Sam已经在等了。他递给Steve一个沉重的纸袋，说：“食物是热的。甜点在冷却器里。”  
  
“你不必为我们下厨的。”Steve第三十次反对道。他等在门口，Sam把冷却器拿了出来。  
  
Sam看了Steve _一眼_ 。“是啊，还记得上个感恩节你的‘厨艺’吗，Rogers？”  
  
Steve礼貌地给Sam撑着伞，找着前门钥匙。“就我们两个人。火鸡三明治——”  
  
“呃呃。”Sam摇着头。“在这儿的可是一只 _真正的_ 火鸡，用了我母亲的配方，你可别想拿到。”他把钥匙放进口袋，拿起冷却器。“而且如果Barton忘了蔓越莓酱，或者带了一个罐头过来——”  
  
“两罐。”Steve确认道。  
  
Sam翻了个白眼，开始走向他的车。“我做了点儿。再一次声明，自家制的。还有不，你可拿不到配方。”  
  
Steve微笑着，看着手里的袋子，自动把伞柄让给了Sam。Sam回了他一个疑问的表情，他用手势给自己辩护着。“你看，我们走得这么近，这可以让我们俩都不被淋湿。”  
  
“说这话的人的男朋友可以从见鬼的两英里外杀死我？不了谢谢，Rogers。我可不想冒这个险。”Sam说，一直坏笑着。  
  
“随便你了。可别说我没建议过。”他还是打乱了自己的脚步，跟上了Sam，以免他俩的手肘碰在一起。“而且，Bucky可不会为了这个射死你。”  
  
“那是因为我棒呆了。我介绍你俩认识的，记得？说到这，你都没有谢谢我。”Sam说，用手肘捅了捅Steve，因为他正用两只手抬着冷却器。  
  
“你说的‘介绍’是指你把你在VA的某一项慈善事业转移到我这儿，那么是的。我记得。真是谢谢你了。”Steve脸上浮起大大的笑容，声音里也有笑意，尽管他不担心Sam会被冒犯。“在Bucky停止纠结自己花了多长时间才意识到你和我是朋友之后，他会想个办法出来好好谢谢你的。”  
  
“不了。我几年前就让他别谢我了，就在Riley和我把那两个麻烦制造者弄出战场的时候。”Sam看了Steve一眼继续说：“我真的没有意料到你的男孩儿能好起来，你知道。他是我见过的最糟的案例了，这还包括了那些没能回来的人。”  
  
Steve在雨中突然停下了，然后因为Sam差点被停下了的雨伞戳到眼睛感到抱歉。“对不起，但……是 _你_ 救了他？我——”他怎么不知道这？“Sam……”  
  
“靠。他没提起过？”Sam问。“他没有避免谈起这件事……”  
  
“他告诉了我关于受伤和营救的事儿，他把你称做他的守护天使，但是我……”Steve看起来就像个傻瓜。“我没把这两件事拼在一起。”他重新开始走动，慢了一些。Sam在他俩接近卡车的时候一直看着他。“谢谢你。”  
  
“把他这个混蛋救出战场是我的工作，Steve。”Sam轻柔地说。“帮他重新开始生活？那都是你的功劳。你做得很好。”  
  
Steve只能瞟一眼Sam的脸，就得把视线移开，因为他脸上只有一个充满真心的表情，而只需看一眼就能帮他振作起来。再多看一眼就会让他崩溃。“谢了，Sam。这意义真的太重大了。不管是你说的话，还是你所做的事。”  
  
Sam站在后方等着Steve把小卡车的后门给他打开。然后他把冷却器放了进去，说：“你该庆幸我把Barnes送了过来而不是Barton。你是我们见过的最接近圣人的，但就算是你也有你的限度。”  
  
听到赞扬的Steve摇了摇头，然后他们爬进了小卡车里。“Barton从Natasha那儿得到了他应得的。我都不知道Natasha怎么能忍住不把他给杀了。肯定是因为那些小猫。”  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
在Steve把车开进车道的时候，虽然下着雨，Natasha还是坐在门廊上晃着腿。她裹着一件暖和的羊毛大衣，带着手套的手上拿着一杯红酒。当她微笑着站起来冲他们招手的时候，Sam叹了口气咕哝道：“猫咪。见鬼，老兄。我早该想到的。”  
  
“至少从我的角度来看，你必须得蠢到一定程度让她把你的鼻子打断才行。”尽管他仍然在车里，Steve还是低声说着，因为冒险让Natasha听见这话绝对会是个致命的错误。“来吧。我们不该把那俩人单独放在一起太长时间。”  
  
Sam脸上淡淡的微笑缓慢地变成了恐惧。“如果Natasha在外面……”他摇着头。“哦，见鬼。”他说，握住了车门把手。  
  
Steve跳了出去叫着Natasha。“房子还没塌，我看见了。我们还有多长时间？”他伸手拿起购物袋，听见了里面传来的让人头大的声音。  
  
“我把烟雾警报器处理好了。”她带着完全的冷静说道，那让Steve打了个寒颤——不是为了Bucky的安全担心，因为除了那机械手臂，Bucky有着非常敏锐的自我保护意识。而且他从来不会在灾难面前丢下任何无辜的生命。不，Steve担心的是这栋房子。毕竟，他六个月前才花了三天漆好了那些天花板。  
  
Sam拿着冷却器绕过小卡车，同情地看了Steve一眼。“你没读警示标签，是不是？”  
  
Steve跳上门前的台阶，加入了站在门边的Natasha。“他们俩应该都贴上警示标签，写上：内含物品在混合时会燃烧。”  
  
“我认识个会刺绣的人。”Nat面无表情地提出建议。她朝Sam温暖地微笑，尽管对于Sam来说也许不够温暖，说道：“嘿。”然后她又坐回了门廊上的秋千。  
  
“嘿，Natasha。”他放下了冷却器，斜靠着被雨沾湿的护栏，明显地表示出想要让Steve一个人去处理那紧急情况。  
  
Steve看着他们俩放松的姿势，深吸一口气冒险地单独踏进了房子，准备好发现任何已经发生了的灾难。立刻他就闻到了一阵老旧陈腐的烟味儿，空气中飘着烟雾。他把包放在了门厅里，看了眼起居室，壁炉边直径六英尺的白色地毯和一边的白色沙发现在都变成了某种灰色。他能听见他的两个总爱惹麻烦的狙击手们——因为Natasha说得很清楚，在这种情况下， _两个_ 都是他的——在厨房里，用他们通常的非英语模式争执着什么。有些不吉利的，他只能听见厨房里的水龙头被开到了最大。  
  
他小心地走动着，浅浅地呼吸，穿过了起居室。穿过厨房的拱门，他看见Bucky之前穿着的黑色衬衫，现在变成了灰色，被挂在了椅子背上。另一件躺在了地上，也是灰色的，不过Steve能看出一点点紫色。显然，他的狙击手们都把衣服脱了。  
  
 _搞什么鬼？_  
  
现在Steve更加疑惑了，他走进厨房然后停下，看见他们两个用洗洁精互喷着打架。他们俩看起来像是淹死的老鼠似的，不过Barton被浸湿的短发比Bucky的长发看起来好多了。他俩身上全是灰。  
  
 _“立正，士兵们！”_  
  
命令划过这片混乱，就像把刀。Bucky松开了Barton，立刻站直，而Barton放下洗洁精，松开了喷口，也站直了。这是根深蒂固的习惯，本能般的，但那几秒后就消失作用了——也许对于Barton来说，更快。  
  
Steve走过流理台，用眼神钉住他们。他没法决定哪个更容易撒谎。根据这是谁的错来决定的话，他做出了猜测。“Barton。报告。”  
  
Barton动了一下，内疚地看了Steve一眼。“我们，呃，”他小心地说，“有点…… _意见_ ，关于那个壁炉。”  
  
Bucky抱怨了一声，转过身去，抓起一块湿的洗碗布。就在他擦着自己的脸的时候，他咕哝着：“一点儿操蛋的 _意见_ 。”  
  
Steve自己的姿势也松弛下来，但在胸前抱起了手臂。“如果这些‘意见’象征着某种炸药的话，我真的会把你从这儿踢出去的，Barton。”  
  
“我可不会那么做，Cap。”Barton无辜地抗议。他的微笑简直就像个天使。“我用了扇子。”  
  
Steve瞪着Barton，然后看着Bucky寻求说明。  
  
Bucky没有试着摆出无辜的脸。他运用了他的被踢的狗狗脸。“气流？”他不确定地说。  
  
Steve拒绝让他的表情成功打败他，尽管花了他点功夫。尤其是嘴唇那部分。他又看向Barton。“你们俩个蠢蛋知道壁炉怎么工作吗？”  
  
Barton笑了。“当然——”  
  
Bucky咕哝着：“说谎的混蛋。”  
  
“火需要 _风_ 。”Barton反击道。“挺有道理的。”  
  
“那个， _士兵们_ ”——因为在他俩身边待了太长的时间，他的讽刺功力大大增长了——“是 _烟道_ 干的活儿。”  
  
“那不是烟囱的一部分吗？”Bucky问。然后先发制人地畏缩了一下，觉得现在不该夺过Steve的注意力。  
  
“你”——Steve指着Bucky——“还有你”——他更加断然地指着Barton——“跟我来。现在。”  
  
“你不能杀了我。”Barton马上说。“想想那些猫咪。”  
  
“动起来。你们俩。”Steve把他们赶到起居室，穿过烟灰，经过壁炉。他指着在砌砖的角落旁的一根控制杆。那被推到了右边。“这就是烟道的控制器。像这样，它就是 _关上_ 的。”他把控制杆推到左边。“现在这被开启了，这就意味着空气被吸进了烟囱里，所以——”  
  
“别把他们弄糊涂了，Steve。”Natasha说。他转身，奇怪着她什么时候进来了，发现她和Sam正站在门厅里，空出了一段安全距离。她正抱着Cyborg，而Cap正在攻击Sam的鞋带。  
  
“是啊，老兄。”Sam加上，叫着。“要是你给他们除了‘停下’和‘射击’以外的命令的话，那些陆军大兵们估计就会昏头昏脑了。”  
  
“Wilson，别让我开始和你这个插着两个翅膀飞起来的空军‘辩论’陆军的智慧程度。”当Steve看见Bucky和Barton的眼睛睁得有多大的时候，他意识到自己的声音有点失去控制了，有点 _太_ Rogers上尉了，他沮丧地呼了一口气。“伙计们，这很简单。放到右边，就是关上。如果没烧火的话就应该在那儿。在左边，就是开启。这里面烧着火的话才需要开。知道了？”  
  
“如果Barton再碰它一次，我就射死他。”Bucky充满希望地提出，这也许是Steve收到的最奇怪的一支橄榄枝了。  
  
“血会溅在地毯上的，蠢货。”Barton说。  
  
“我可以为你把他俩都开枪打死。”Natasha甜蜜地建议道。  
  
Steve对她的建议微笑着。这就是他现在对付这些家伙们的态度。“你们就把自己清理干净，我们就忘了今晚的火。食物要凉了。”他拍了拍Barton的肩膀，意思着不用太在意，而他的视线被墨水印子吸引住了。就在他们转移到厨房的时候，他控制不住问出了口：“那是你的咆哮突击队的纹身吗，Barton？”  
  
Bucky爆发出一阵尖锐的笑声。“不，那是——”  
  
Barton插嘴，“那是——”  
  
“这里的 _Katniss_ 没法——”  
  
“这 _是的_ 。”Barton坚持着。  
  
“哦，没关系的，漂亮的小姑娘。”Bucky慢吞吞地说，而Barton冲他发射了一通多语言的演讲，让Steve记起他 _真的_ 得开始学习俄语了，因为Bucky有时和他在床上时也会吐出几句。  
  
但是那个名字—— _Katniss_ ——牵扯着Steve的记忆。那些他从来没有注意过的广告。那个背着弓箭的女孩儿。 _饥饿游戏？_  
  
现在他想起来了，他也就记起那模样了，因为Barton的纹身上有一只鸟，而不是咆哮的狼头，还有两支交叉着的箭，而不是交叉的步枪。唯一缺少的就是电影海报里的那些金色火焰。  
  
“哦，我可以看出相似之处，是啊。”Steve抬头发现Bucky都笑哭了，而Barton皱着一张脸，这大概是Steve见过的愁眉苦脸的极限了。Nat咬着她的唇，Sam正绝望地让自己别笑出来，但是失败了。Steve眨着眼，皱起眉毛困惑了。“怎么了？这个纹身还是不错的。”  
  
“非常漂亮。”Bucky被他的笑声噎住了。“这些日子，所有青少年都会纹这个。”  
  
Barton瞪着他们所有人，然后从Bucky和Steve中间挤了出去，举起双手。“给我只小猫，Nat。我需要 _一个_ 不随便判断我的人。”  
  
“老天，你们 _都_ 需要点心理辅导。”Sam宣布，捡起冷却器。“Natasha，你介意把食物拿出来吗？那是我们的晚餐，所以如果Barton走得太近，我们今晚都得饿肚子。”  
  
Natasha把黑色的小猫让了出去，然后拿起购物袋。“我们会把晚餐放好，Steve。把Bucky带上楼清洗清洗。别在浴室里待的时间太长了，要不然你会错过甜点的。”  
  
Bucky咧着嘴笑了。“那 _是_ ——”  
  
“再多说一个字……”Natasha的威胁声逐渐变弱。  
  
“是……？”Steve问道，然后他的大脑才追了上来。哦。  
  
 _哦。你真是个完完全全的笨蛋，Rogers。_  
  
因为他们在浴室里 _干过_ 不止一次。事实上，昨天晚上也干了。而现在所有人都在看着他的脸变红，红到了一个程度然后自发地燃烧了起来。他真希望自己能消失在火焰里。他求救地看着Bucky，但是他脸上的坏笑是邪恶的，这让Steve更加窘迫了。他抓住Bucky的左肩，把他推过过道。  
  
“楼上，现在。”  
  
就在他们撤退的同时，Steve可以听见厨房里的沉寂被一阵爆发出来的笑声和善意的笑话填满了，而他又能呼吸了。在他们到达楼梯顶端的时候，Bucky吻了他火热的脸颊，把他拉进了浴室。  
  
Steve停在门边靠在门框上。“Well，那可真是可怕。”  
  
Bucky半裸着，身上全是湿哒哒的灰尘，头发纠结在一起，他完全不该看起来这么诱人。他把手臂绕上Steve的肩膀，水渗入了Steve的衬衫，刚开始有点凉，但Bucky的体温让他俩都热了起来。“让我再试一次，长官。”他说，下身向前顶着。“这次我会做好的，我保证。”  
  
Steve得用上非常强大的自制力，才能让自己的身体别为了Bucky背叛自己。“是时候晚餐了，楼下还有我们的 _客人_ 呢。去洗澡。”  
  
Bucky向后退，手从Steve的肩膀处滑下了他的胸膛。“你至少可以看着，Cap。”他挑逗着，甩掉了脚上穿着的运动鞋，这些日子以来他开始穿着运动鞋在家里转悠了，不是他原来那双靴子。这大概归结于Bucky觉得这里是 _安全_ 的，Steve知道，但是他也确定好脱也是一个原因。Bucky解开了他的牛仔裤，脱了下来，说：“帮我检查检查，确保我把灰尘都洗掉了。”  
  
Steve倾身吻了Bucky嘴唇上的笑容，让自己的手停在了Bucky光裸的屁股上，一会儿后他便退到门口。“十分钟以内把你的那屁股挪到楼下来，一会儿以后我再来做一个更彻底的检查。”  
  
Bucky转身，走了两步，然后俯下了身——故意展示的——打开了水。然后他回头看着Steve，嘴唇翘起了一个心照不宣的得意笑容。因为他干这种事儿从来都 _不嫌多_ ，他加上一句：“是的，长官。”而他说话的调调彻底毁掉了Steve对于正常军队交往的常识。  
  
“是谁说的把你的朋友请过来吃节日晚餐是个好主意的？我们能不能就把Barton踢出去，让Sam和Nat和猫咪一起来一顿安静的晚餐，然后接下来的两个小时我就可以把你操进我的床垫了？”  
  
这句话就这么从Steve的嘴里溜了出来，他都没法闭上嘴，老天，Bucky对他真是个可怕的影响。但是这些话也让Bucky安静了下来，瞪大了眼，眼神里带着一点点敬畏和非常明确的欲望盯着Steve。  
  
“我包里有几个手雷。”Bucky最终压着声音说。  
  
“ _活的？_ Buck！”  
  
“那是为了紧急情况！”  
  
“大家走了以后那玩意儿得进保险箱。去洗澡。现在。”他命令道，然后迅速逃离了浴室以免Bucky再一次把他拽进他的坏习惯当中。  
  
 _手雷。_ 这怎么就成了他的生活了呢？  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
房子里安静了下来，尽管还有两只小猫留了下来。它们在卧室窗边的扶手椅里睡着了——那把被Steve花了整整两分钟宣称为“无猫区”的椅子，经过它们的可爱攻击后，现在属于了它们。Bucky一直盼望着这一刻，他和Steve喘息着，窗户被开了一条缝，因为就算天气已经很冷了，他们俩还是喜欢新鲜空气，而Bucky能记住他已经 _不在_ 战场上了。  
  
“那么，这个检查结束了。”在他的心跳声终于平缓，身体里的酥麻和骚动也渐渐平息后，他终于说道。对于一个有着这么甜蜜无辜笑容的人来说，Steve可是有着见鬼的想象力。过去精彩的几周时刻震撼着Bucky的感官世界。  
  
“如果我们刚才做的对你来说像个检查，那么我也许得重新开始，给你看看真家伙。”  
  
“哦，老天，再来？”Bucky发出一声夸张的呻吟，翻了过来侧身，把脸上的笑容埋在了Steve的手臂里。他的机械手臂放在了Steve心脏的位置，压力传感器反馈在他的大脑里，以Steve的心跳的速度亮了起来。“我比你老，Steve。对我手下留情点儿。”  
  
“你和我一样精力充沛。如果你想要我留点情面……”Steve把Bucky的左手拉到嘴边，吻着手心，然后把他翻过来，细细地吻着他的脖子，然后一路向下，吻着锁骨和胸膛。  
  
“操。Steve……”Bucky的呼吸窒住了，他让自己的眼睛闭上，感受着Steve的动作。“那么，你的回答是肯定的？”  
  
Steve在Bucky的小腹处停了好久一刻才问：“我对什么说了肯定？”  
  
Steve的嘴只让Bucky持续增长的紧张感变得更恶劣了些，根本没改善。他试着在晚餐的时候忽略这件事，主要因为Barton总是试图把火鸡喂给小猫吃。不过现在，Bucky怀疑自己没办法逃过Steve的警戒心。  
  
“在你去接Sam的时候我接到了个电话。圣诞节的事儿，和——在布鲁克林。他们想让你也去。”他说，庆幸着因为房间里太黑，所以Steve看不见他此刻的表情。  
  
Steve停下了他正在做的，把下巴搁在Bucky的大腿上。“布鲁克林……你的家人？你邀请我和你的家人一起过圣诞？”Bucky听不出他声音里含着的是简单的怀疑还是其它的什么。  
  
“他们知道。我是说，知道我是泛性恋。没什么大不了的。我的妹妹穿了燕尾服去的毕业舞会，和她的女朋友，不过她现在交了个男朋友。我是说我的妹妹，不是那个女朋友。”Bucky意识到自己在叨叨，赶紧闭了嘴，而且认定Steve肯定能成为一个见鬼的杰出CIA审讯员，就用他那种无辜、有导向的问题，还有甜蜜无害的声音。  
  
Steve重新爬上Bucky的身体，吻了他的下巴，这提醒了他别再紧咬牙关了。他让自己的身体贴紧Bucky身体的线条，低声对着他的耳朵说：“我很久都没有经历‘见家人’这一步了，但如果他们想要见我，而且你想我在那儿……”他的鼻子碰了碰Bucky的太阳穴，然后吻了上去。  
  
Bucky吐出一口气，觉得他的身体里一下变得温暖了起来，浑身软绵绵的，就像那些该死的小猫咪们。他有点不自在，因为这对他来说是某种 _新_ 感觉，而他不确定自己该如何处理这种感觉。所以他笑着咕哝道：“你说这话是因为你还没有见过他们。三个姐妹，一堆阿姨和叔叔，还有 _他们的_ 孩子们……就像一队他妈的军队。而且他们都疯了。”  
  
“Well，如果我们想要逃跑的话，至少我们是在布鲁克林。我有很长时间没回家了。”Steve把手放在了Bucky的胸骨上，鼻子痒痒地擦在Bucky的肩膀上。然后抵着他的敏感的皮肤的声音变得十分安静。“也许我们可以去绿荫看看我的老伙计们？”  
  
Bucky过了几秒才记起 _绿荫_ 是个公墓。 _操_ ，Steve没有家人了。恐慌让Bucky的声音卡在喉咙处。见鬼的他怎么能让 _没有一个家人_ 的Steve被一百个Barnes围绕着？  
  
“我们可以留在这儿，如果你愿意的话。”他终于说出口，想着他到底该怎么做。给Steve点空间？给他个拥抱？对于这个没有说明书——至少Bucky从来没有读过这样的。  
  
Steve的手伸长了握住Bucky的左肩，然后用手肘支起自己的身体，靠近了看着Bucky。“你知道你刚才邀请了一个孤儿和一个大家庭一起过圣诞吗？”Steve的声音里含着微笑。“你现在可不能就这么撤回邀请啊。”  
  
Bucky顿时放松了下来。他的手抚摸过Steve的手臂，托住他的脸，然后坐起来吻了他。“是的。好吧。我是说，你想去哪儿我们就去哪儿。或者你可以，如果你想自己一个人去的话，还是怎样……”他意识到自己又开始叨叨了，然后咕哝着，“操，我会搞砸的，Steve。我知道我会。”  
  
Steve笑了，Bucky知道，就算房间里黑漆漆的。“只是站在墓前面，Bucky。不会搞砸的。”  
  
“我说蠢话。我 _做_ 蠢事。”Bucky笑了起来，摇着头。“医院猫咪，Steve。记得吗？”  
  
“但结果那变成了史上最杰出的计划。别低估你自己了。”他垂下头用自己的鼻子碰了碰Bucky的。  
  
“是啊。我猜那确实是，是不？”Bucky问，慢慢地笑了。“那 _一直_ 都是我的计划，你知道。而这意味着我就不用一人面对我的家庭了。我有你做后援。”  
  
“一直都是你的计划。”Steve一点儿也不相信，哼了一声。“你居然没有直接把我塞进小卡车里，借口去吃晚饭，其实一句话不提本意，直接开到布鲁克林。”  
  
“那是备份计划。”Bucky流畅地撒起了谎。“一个好的狙击手总是有个备份计划。”  
  
Steve被逗乐了。“说到那……”他开始继续一路吻下Bucky的身体，而这次再也没有什么能把Bucky的注意力从Steve完美的嘴上转移开来。


	12. Chapter 12

在海外度过了太多圣诞节，Bucky都忘了在纽约该如何开车了——或者，从现状来看，如何做一个乘客。断断续续下着的雪加上节日的交通流量等于在路上的那些愚蠢操蛋的白痴，而这，在最好的情况下是堵塞，最差的情况则是事故。  
  
Steve有着圣人一般的耐心，这大概是他在开着卡车的原因。Bucky自从六小时之前离开马里兰的时候就开始紧张不安，因为他觉得他已经呆在这卡车里六 _天_ 了，让他开始了自己压力引起的老习惯，握紧又松开他的左手，观察着交通状况寻找出口，检查着夜晚漆黑的天空寻找灯光。Steve握着他的手，这有点帮助，但这也只持续到交通状况变得太坏的时候，因为Steve得腾出手来换挡。  
  
在他们开进小巷停进后院的时候，已经有四辆车挤在车道上了，还占据了一点儿后院草坪的位置，时间已经过了午夜，Bucky已经烦躁到如果有人挡路他就用小刀捅他的程度。不过Steve……他肯定懂心灵感应还是什么的，因为他一停下车他就抓住了Bucky的左腕，拉近，沉重又安静渴求地吻了他的手，完全就是Bucky想要的。  
  
他不是一个人。他和Steve在一起，而他的家人在房子里，他可以做到的。  
  
当吻断开后，Bucky低声说：“谢谢。”  
  
“没事。”他捏了捏Bucky的手，然后放开。  
  
他们出了小卡车，Bucky把他装得半满的背包拿了出来——老天知道他今年会收到多少件毛衣礼物——而Steve把他的真正的、合适的行李拿了出来。他们一人拿了一袋礼物，那些都是上周买的，在猫咪们的帮助下包了起来，然后穿过了冬天干燥的后院草坪。  
  
在他们才到达水泥门廊的时候，后门就被打开了，成团的紧张感卡在了Bucky肋骨之间。他在医院的时候见过几个他的亲戚，在他装上新手臂之前还有之后，但是他突然意识到他要见到他们 _所有_ 人了，一齐的。  
  
再一次，是Steve拯救了他，把Bucky送进了重新改装过的米黄色厨房。他的父母就在去年重新装修了这儿——他在脸书上看到了照片——事实上这让他觉得更加容易呼吸了些，因为那些丑陋的黄色向日葵墙纸被撕了下来，在他童年的时候那墙纸看起来就不对劲了。  
  
“你肯定就是Steve了。”妈妈说道，Bucky转身看着他的妈妈，五英尺高，穿着她的旧浴袍，和一双看起来挺新的毛茸茸的拖鞋，把Steve拉弯腰，吻了他的脸颊。“老天啊，看看你。Bucky没有给我们发照片。你居然不警告我们一下，这不太公平了，Bucky。”  
  
“妈。”他抱怨着，觉得自己回到了十五岁。  
  
她不屑地笑了，然后朝Steve微笑。“我是Winifred，叫我Fred。George睡着了。他早上起早给孩子们做饭的。所有的堂表亲们都带上了他们的孩子，Bucky，所以家里挺挤的。我们得把客人们分开，一部分住到你阿姨Ida那儿。她就住在这条街上。你们男孩子肯定累坏了。我来带你们上楼吧。我把Kim的房间给你俩。”  
  
Steve是，当然的，一个完美的绅士，让妈妈勾住了他的手臂，引导他俩上了楼。“你有个令人愉快的家，Barnes夫人。啊，Fred。谢谢邀请我来。”他脸上带着温柔的笑容回头看了一眼Bucky。  
  
目前为止还没有发生灾难。Bucky回了一个笑容，从Steve手上接过礼物袋，偏离路线去了客厅把包放在沙发旁边。圣诞树在正面的角落里，已经有点斜了，就好像孩子们爬过了它似的。灯被挂得有些不均匀，这意味着某人——大概是Ida阿姨——想要偷偷摸摸地改善那棵树。  
  
有些事就是不会变。  
  
想到大概孩子们会洗劫那些包，他都懒得把里面的礼物拿出来放好了。他追着他们上了楼梯，跳过了那级会吱呀响的楼梯，跟着妈妈进了右边的第一间卧室。Kim十九岁了，住在大学里，这也就意味着她房间里的装修一点儿也没变。她贴在墙上的乐队Bucky一个也没认出来，不过他在看到那张“ _悬赏令：死了的和活着_ 薛定谔的猫”的海报时笑了，那是他寄给她的生日礼物。  
  
“如果你们需要更多毯子睡在地上的话，毯子在壁橱里。”妈妈响亮地和他们耳语道。“但我知道Bucky的，你俩肯定可以找出一个方法一起挤在床上。”  
  
Steve了然地笑了，低声说，就好像Bucky听不见似的：“就算他失去意识也总是喜欢下意识的黏着人，所以我一点儿也不担心他会掉下去。”  
  
 _哦，老天_ ，Bucky恐慌地想，瞪着Steve。他可没有就这么说出来——  
  
妈妈爆发出一阵笑声，用双手捂着嘴，转过身去。Bucky轻轻地在墙上撞着头，想着现在还来得及去科尼岛把自己从码头上扔下去不。还有可怜的Steve……他只是站在那儿看着他俩，脸上带着可爱的迷惑。  
  
“是啊，呃，谢了，妈。”Bucky终于说道。他给了她一个迅速而尴尬的拥抱，吻了她的脸颊，她的笑声闷在他的肩膀上，她低声咕哝了一句晚安后离开了。Bucky关上门，想锁上但又意识到那儿没锁，悲哀地看了Steve一眼，试图传达出“ _现在就开枪打死我吧_ ”的意图。  
  
Steve把他推在门上，吻着他的脸颊。“怎么了？她很棒。我——”  
  
“你说了…… _就在我妈面前……_ ”  
  
“说了什么？我不担心你会掉……”Steve的嘴张大了。“但是她不会以为……”他恐慌无助地看着Bucky。“她会吗？”  
  
“四个孩子，Steve。 _四个。_ ”Bucky放下了他的双肩包，双手抱住Steve的身体。“我在十二岁的时候就听了安全性爱的演说，那还照顾到了 _每种_ 取向。虽然说我希望你不要那么容易就尴尬，但……我警告过你。”  
  
“你说他们都疯狂又前卫。我没准备好会……见鬼。”他耸了耸肩，就好像他认命了，而Bucky笑了。他知道了Steve是这样的：天真，有时有些笨拙，但是他的适应性无比的好。“我该为从你全家发射过来的暗示准备好吗？就像你在我们遇见第一天说的那些？”  
  
“只有Ida阿姨。剩下的所有人都会尊重你是我的的这个事实。”Bucky迅速地吻了Steve一下，睡在单人床上，看起来好像在渴望着些什么。“我们要不要试一下这张床？我猜那些小怪兽们黎明就会爬起来。”  
  
Steve看着Bucky，脸上的表情有点奇怪，但他没有解释。他只是微笑，温柔而又甜蜜，然后说：“那就睡吧。”  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Steve在Bucky在他的臂弯中紧张起来的那一瞬间惊醒。就在门被吱呀打开的瞬间，他感到Bucky的手伸进枕头下方找着什么，在这个瞬间，世界突然变得有些超现实了起来。床对于一个成年男人来说都算小的，别说两个了，这就是为什么他和Bucky的身体缠在一块儿，而Steve的屁股几乎已经掉在了床外。房间里太过明亮，空气太冷，还有亲爱的老天啊，为什么墙上全是乐队海报？  
  
记忆接二连三地归了位：布鲁克林。Bucky的妈妈。Steve说错了的话。还有Bucky随意的、下意识的声明Steve是 _他的_ 。  
  
他意识到自己的笑容也许有点蠢，但是Bucky还睡得迷迷糊糊的，所以他没能看见。“嘿。没关系了。”他低声说着，Bucky放松了下来沉进了枕头里。Steve转过来看着门口，指望着看见Bucky的妈妈，但他什么也没看见。也许只是风？  
  
然后一个头出现在了雕花的床尾板后。这颗脑袋有着深色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，危险的在这个点儿醒着。而Bucky一丁点儿反应都没有。他在睡觉的时候有两种模式：警惕着任何危险，或者睡死过去。因为Steve在这儿，所以Bucky可以安全地沉入“睡死过去”模式，留着Steve去解决入侵者。这发生过不止一次了，因为那些猫咪。  
  
“ _Bucky！_ ”那孩子喊着，爬过了床尾板，动作比基础训练营里爬障碍墙半数的家伙都敏捷。孩子落在了床上，正坐在他俩的脚上。Bucky怒吼了一声，把脸埋进了Steve的胸。“Bucky，妈妈说你现在是个 _机器人_ 了！我想看看！”然后，就像才发现Steve似的，孩子转身问道：“你是谁？”  
  
“我是Steve。你是谁？”他不情愿从Bucky的怀抱中挣脱开来，把Bucky从他的身上轻推下去，这样他就可以坐在床边了。幸运的是Steve穿着衣服上了床——不像Bucky，只穿了条拳击短裤。  
  
那孩子边跳着边在床上爬行。“Rikki，两个K一个I。”  
  
Steve暂时决定这孩子应该是个女孩，不过他不完全肯定。爬行把毯子拽了下去，把Bucky的右肩和手臂暴露了出来，然后Rikki的视线直接钉在了纹身上。  
  
“ _哇哦。酷。_ ”Rikki开始扭动了起来，而Steve担心Bucky会被弄醒。  
  
寻找着转移注意力的方法，他问：“想看看其它酷的东西吗？”他寻找着附近明亮闪光的东西，他的眼睛看到了一个公主妖精，上面还有闪亮的星星。值得一试。他指了出来。  
  
“那可不酷。那是Kim的。”  
  
“Well，为什么不给我看看你的酷玩意儿呢？”  
  
大概是想到了什么值得兴奋的东西，Rikki的眼睛亮了起来，迅速冲出了房间，甚至比Steve从床上站起来还要快。Steve看了他睡着的男朋友最后一眼，然后转身离开。他和冲回来的Rikki几乎在门口撞在了一起，Rikki拿在手里带回来的好像是变形金刚里的擎天柱，这让Steve想起了他的童年。他迅速地把Rikki引导出了房间，下了楼梯在客厅里玩，这样Bucky就能安心睡觉了。  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Bucky醒来的时候被淹没在毯子里，和过软的床垫中，还有太多的枕头。但没有Steve。  
  
“呃哦。”他只能说出这句话，直到他终于站了起来，走到走廊尽头的卫生间里，才真正醒了过来。然后直到他回到他的房间——Kim的房间——之后，盯着他的双肩包，才终于 _意识到_ Steve不见了。  
  
这，他决定，是可疑的，尤其因为Steve根本没有做好见Barnes全家的准备。  
  
Bucky有点恐慌了起来，他穿上牛仔裤和一件自从上个圣诞节以来就再也没穿过的毛衣，当时这毛衣被送过来的时候他还在医院里。那是件绿色的毛衣，厚重，穿上去痒得要命，但已经没有时间再找一件打底的衣服了。他冲出房间，冲下楼梯——  
  
然后他停下了脚步。  
  
Steve正坐在客厅地板上，穿着皱巴巴的T恤和毛衣，头发睡得乱蓬蓬的，身边 _围着_ 孩子们。地毯上平铺着报纸，Bucky发誓他手上端着的是一盘水彩颜料，这样他就可以画……  
  
“那是——”Bucky开口，盯着他的侄女，Rikki，她的手臂上画着一个咆哮突击队的纹身。另两个孩子的手臂上也画着卡通人物，现在Steve正在第四个孩子手臂上画着，Bucky真的没认出那孩子，因为他们长得太快，印象根本没法跟上现实。  
  
听到了他的声音Steve抬头微笑着，他的眼睛过了一秒才对焦在了Bucky身上，因为他太过专注在他的画画儿工作上了。“嘿，宝贝儿。睡得好吗？”  
  
Bucky刚想张嘴回答，就被三个已经被完成了的、挤做一堆的孩子们袭击了。因为他的机械胳膊，他已经接受过了各种混乱的情况，但在两个孩子试着爬上他，而另一个喊着让他发射镭射光束的时候，他还是有点招架不住。  
  
“太棒了。”在一片混乱中他虚弱地说，想着他们的家长 _见鬼的_ 都在哪儿。他们也许占了Steve的便宜躲在餐厅里享受着片刻的宁静。Steve整个人都渗透着责任感和良好健康的乐趣，再加上所有那些Bucky缺少的品质，这些都意味着Steve是个完美的保姆。  
  
“嘿，伙计们！”Steve用了一种Bucky从来没有听见过的声音，这种声调在孩子们耳里听起来就像他要说出世界上最有趣的话似的。“我有个主意！”袭击Bucky的三个孩子中有两个被他的话引诱了注意力。另外一个还是挂在他的胳膊上。“我们把我们想要的那种机械胳膊画出来吧？怎么样？”三个孩子热情地喊着万岁，而最后一个孩子也跑了过去。Steve铺开更多报纸，开始给他们发画笔，然后他看向Bucky，冲他眨眨眼，头向厨房点点示意着，做了个“咖啡”的嘴型。  
  
Steve是个圣人。比圣人还圣。他为了Bucky把自己扔进了一整队被糖养大的小怪兽中。Bucky实在没法用言语对他的自我牺牲表达出感激之情。  
  
那就是 _Steve_ 。是Steve和他的微笑和他乱蓬蓬的头发，而Bucky才意识到这一切对他的意义。他愤怒地长大，他愤怒地参加战争，他恐惧着回了家，只把那恐惧埋在了更多的愤怒之下。而现在，因为 _这个男人_ ，他傻乎乎地、奇怪地快乐了起来。  
  
Bucky张开了嘴，而那快要刺破耳膜的尖叫声让他住了嘴，呼吸，这才意识到他刚刚差点破口而出的话是什么。在那几秒里，他盯着Steve，想着他是不是该说出口，但是不。不是现在。不是当Steve被一帮Barnes家的孩子围着，而Bucky还没有彻底清醒过来的时候…… _不_ 。  
  
所以他潜逃进了厨房，迎接他的是一片大人们的猛攻，包括了各种问题，同情，还有微妙的暗示，他大概都不能把个杯子递给Steve，尤其不能拿那些好杯子……  
  
 _别惹麻烦了_ ，他告诉自己，最后看了一眼起居室，提醒自己，如果他把所有事儿都搞糟了，也有Steve在他的身边。Steve会知道在什么时候他承受不了了，而他会把Bucky拉出来的。Bucky并不孤单。  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
剩下的平安夜就像是种被练习好的混乱，人们进进出出，一小群孩子们在他们脚边或者在其它什么不知道的地方大肆搞着破坏，而在厨房里的人们试图把秩序带入争论，变成某种礼貌的交谈。食物帮助了些，尤其当大家不知怎的终于一齐坐下来吃晚餐的时候，大人们在餐厅，孩子们则在起居室里搭起来的小牌桌边坐下。Steve坐在Ida阿姨的旁边，Bucky的对面，事实上这还不错，尤其因为他们因为和孩子们在地毯上玩了会儿，所以还没有穿上鞋，而Bucky的脚开始不安分起来。  
  
Barnes一家人真正地 _喜欢着_ 彼此——家庭总会把彼此折磨疯了，但他们的调戏和笑话都是带着真诚的爱的。Steve有些嫉妒，但也因为自己是个局外人可以随时找个借口抽身而松了口气。尤其当Fred强烈地暗示着建议道他和Bucky该和他们一起去教堂，觉得那会很棒的时候，而Bucky的眼睛瞪大了，一脸遭到迫害的样子。Steve以累坏了作为理由申请退出，提出他可以呆在家里照顾那些太小的孩子，他们还坐不住一整场弥撒，中途肯定会崩溃哭闹起来。  
  
在大家都回来之后，大点儿的孩子们已经上床了，成年人们坐在点亮的圣诞树边，手里拿着自家制的、喝起来更像威士忌而不是蛋奶的蛋酒。不知怎的，Bucky和他的妹妹们讲起了他们的学校时光。  
  
“至少 _我_ 不是金发。”Rebecca突然说道。Steve抬头看着她，看她到底在和谁说话——事实上是 _Bucky_ 的脸红了。  
  
“老天，别再提那个了。”George咕哝。  
  
“他是个 _很棒的_ 演员。”Fred抗议着，冲她的老公晃着手让他闭嘴。  
  
Steve转身面对Bucky，脸上带着那种“你从来没和我说过”的表情。“你演过戏？话剧？”他又转身面对着剩下的家族成员，迫不及待地问道：“我 _必须_ 得听听这个。”他知道了他们和Bucky一样，都是些很会讲故事的人，所以他安顿在沙发里，贴着Bucky身边开始听。  
  
Fred从她的座位里站起来，把她的杯子递给她的丈夫。“是他的高中最后一年。”她说，向门厅的墙边走去。“是什么剧来着？”  
  
Bucky眼神黯淡地看着每个人，僵硬地倾身给自己又倒了一杯酒，根本没想着要加上蛋奶的那部分。  
  
“是不是关于庞克摇滚的？”Rebecca问。“你的头发都竖起来的。”  
  
“而且是金发。”Fred同意道，走上两级台阶够着高高挂在墙上的照片。Steve注意到照片占据了一个战略优势位置，隐藏在一片阴影当中。“是哪出来着，蜜糖？”  
  
Bucky叹着气，一口喝下了半杯威士忌。“罗密欧和朱丽叶。”  
  
“我都不知道朱丽叶是金发的。”Rebecca说。  
  
“我现在是个平民了。我可以开枪的。”Bucky威胁着。  
  
“够了。他演的是墨古修。别威胁你的妹妹。过圣诞节呢。”Fred温柔地说，把照片带到沙发边来。  
  
“我把那烧了。”Bucky说，试着把照片从她的手中抢过来。  
  
“我可不是个白痴，亲爱的。我拷贝了几份。”她打了下他的手，把照片递给Steve。  
  
那能认出来是Bucky，他的眼神中聚起了一个青少年能聚起的所有焦虑愤怒。Fred靠在他身边，正牵着他脖子上的看起来像是个锁链项圈的东西。而他的头发……  
  
老天，那不只是金发。那是一头根部深色的金发，冲着每个方向刺出来，比那次在Steve摩托车后座时的头发还要糟糕。  
  
“你看起来就像Sid Vicious*搞了头Johnny Rotten*的头发。”Steve抬头，发现大多数的脸都是空白的。只有Bucky笑了出来。“性手枪？别理那些小痞子*——”他改变了战术。“你演过莎士比亚？”  
  
*Sid Vicious性手枪原贝斯手，Johnny Rotten是该乐队的主场，“别理那些小痞子”全名是：别理那些小痞子,这里是性手枪（Never Mind the Bollocks Here's the Sex Pistols），性手枪的代表专辑   
  
“连着两场，”Bucky的表情突然变了，好像给了Steve某种警告，然后他继续说道：“我被踢出话剧了，因为我试图把罗密欧和朱丽叶拉进一场3P里面。”  
  
Steve知道他的下巴已经掉到地板上了，但是他的大脑被一些根本不纯洁的画面而产生的 _欲望_ 整掉线了。然后他反应过来他差点在Bucky的父母面前呻吟出声。  
  
Bucky冲着大家咧着嘴笑了，带着几乎有点儿可信的无辜感。“怎么了？那是在台上。那是演出的一部分。我们在即兴表演。”  
  
“然后被留堂了一整个月。”George提醒他。  
  
“演出很棒。”Fred说，给了Steve一个微笑。“他本可以做个杰出的演员的。”  
  
Bucky耸肩。“我更擅长被留堂。”  
  
Steve用肩膀推了推Bucky的，他说出口的声音有些惊叹。“你即兴发挥出了一出抑扬格五音步。‘杰出’大概不能真正描述你。”  
  
Bucky只是再次耸耸肩，但是当他的父母又开始沉入了一场日常争吵的时候，Steve发现Bucky正在微笑。当他抓住了Bucky的目光时，微笑变得更加明亮了起来，然后他默默地做着口型：“ _谢谢。_ ”  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
墓地很安静。这是圣诞节当天的下午，经过了早晨拆礼物的疯狂之后，这是个挺令人欢迎的变化。天下着小雨，但又没有大到可以撑伞的地步。草坪已经变黄变碎，大多数的树也已经秃了，但那儿仍有几片松树用一抹深绿破开了景观。Steve闻着空气中的味道，享受着活着的气息。  
  
“我该带点好的衣服穿上的。”Bucky咕哝着，跟着Steve走出停车场。他这个早晨就有点打不起精神，脸上带着不知所措、无可奈何的表情。毫无意外。不过Bucky的家人对他们的流浪狙击手在圣诞节带回去个男朋友表现的十分宽容，但Steve也发现了几件Bucky不能接受的事儿，比如说提出帮他抬东西或者开罐子，就好像他的机械手臂不存在似的。  
  
Steve抓过Bucky的左臂，带着他走向Rogers的祖坟。他知道金属下面的传感器能感受到压力，所以他紧紧地捏了一下，虽然只有一秒。“新毛衣 _就_ 很好。那颜色很衬你的眼睛。而且你带了个冬青花圈，他们不会拒绝你来的。”他对上了Bucky的眼睛微笑着，得到了个微弱紧张的微笑作为回答。  
  
“至少这儿挺安静。”Bucky说，但Steve知道这并不代表着平静。Bucky正有点过于锐利地环顾着四周，看着可以藏人的纪念碑，或者可以隐藏一队敌人的一排树。在回到布鲁克林之后，他们失去了些恢复的进度，但总坏不到最糟的那时。Bucky已经离开他的家人十年了，而两只年轻的小猫根本不能为任何人治愈好Bucky家族带来的混乱。在过去的一个月里，他们已经做得够好了，而Steve几乎忘了该怎么安抚他。  
  
 _来吧，Rogers。稳定，食物，水，安静。_  
  
Steve知道Bucky已经不再对触碰饥渴了，但身体接触的稳定感仍然在把他带回来上起着作用。他把他的手臂挂在Bucky的右肩上，从背后拥抱着他。“我喜欢你家里的吵闹声。那挺让人愉悦的。”  
  
Bucky没有回答，Steve试着带着他走完最后几步去向墓碑的路，背对着正面，腿同步了。这有点太笨拙了，而Bucky也变得更加紧张，而不是更加放松，这完全违背了Steve的本意。他并没放手，停下了脚步，把脸贴在了他不该露出的脖子上。  
  
“嘿！你的围巾哪儿去了？你怎么出来没带围巾？”  
  
Bucky的笑声更像是喷出的一口气，但Steve愿意把这当做一项小小的胜利。“我有技巧，Cap。”他说，这算是个不好的信号，因为他又退后空出了那种不正式的距离感。他越过肩膀回头加上：“你带着围巾看起来就像是个活靶子。”  
  
Steve把Bucky转过来面对面，用他带着手套的手磨蹭着被皮革包裹的手臂。他认真地看着他的爱人的眼睛说：“我带这条围巾看起来很棒。Rikki是这样说的。”  
  
“你看起来就像有头独角兽吐在你身上了。”Bucky说，尽管他的声音僵硬，但并不伤人，而且他还试着微弱地微笑了一小下。  
  
这至少是点进步。这一天半以来，Steve被孩子们和周围的少数成年人连续不断地吸走了注意力。他们俩人醒着的时候都没有几刻独处的时间。他们在离开房子之前真该吃点什么。  
  
“我敢打赌你也喜欢看起来很棒。过来。”他把Bucky妈妈给他的彩虹围巾脱了下来——PFLAG（同性恋亲友会）家长，明显的——把它绕在了Bucky的脖子上，并塞了塞紧。他握住Bucky的脖子和肩膀的交接处，用双手捏了捏那些紧绷的肌肉，然后让他俩的额头抵在了一起。“你太迷人了。”他迅速地吻了那撅着的嘴唇，仍然收紧着双手想要安抚带走那些压力。  
  
Bucky在这个吻里稍微放松了一点儿。然后他把他的脸抵在Steve的脖子上，手放在了他的屁股上，大拇指伸进了他的夹克里，夹在腰带中间。他没想着要碰到光裸的皮肤；他只是紧紧抓住那布料，就好像手中握的是自己的生命一般。  
  
“上个圣诞节，我还在医院里。”他咕哝着。“我没——我没想到会像这样。”  
  
Steve退开了些好用双臂搂住Bucky的身体，紧紧把他抱在怀里。他的嘴就贴在Bucky的耳朵边，轻声问出了他的问题。“像哪样，宝贝？”  
  
“也许太多了。”Bucky猛地吸了口气，Steve能感到他是有多紧张。“操。我只是想回 _家_ 。”  
  
“不管你需要什么，Buck，就让我把花圈放在墓前，我们就回……”但Bucky却更加紧张了起来，他觉得那熟悉的身体正准备离开他的怀抱，而就在那时，Steve终于明白了Bucky的意思。  
  
 _他们的_ 家。  
  
有种安静巨大的幸福感充满了Steve的身体，让他就像个热气球，他深呼吸，试图控制住自己。这是值得坚持下去的理由。这是意料之外的，甚至他从没想过这是可能的，而现在这就像是他收到的最好的礼物。  
  
“……然后我们就可以拿上我们的东西，道别，然后回家，正好可以来得及在壁炉前吃晚餐。”  
  
“是啊，太棒了。我，他妈的从我自己家里面逃跑。”Bucky说，尽管他的言语里充满了愤怒，他贴着Steve的身体却放松了下来，这充分地说明了他真正的想法。“这可是 _圣诞节_ ，不是什么操蛋的隐秘行动。”  
  
“如果我们需要个借口告诉你的父母，我们可以说猫咪们出了点事儿，或者家里的水管爆了。但我很喜欢你 _想回的_ 家是指我和Cy还有Cappy*一起呆在我们的房子里。”  
  
*Cy和Cappy分别是Cyborg和Cap两只小猫的昵称。  
  
这次，Bucky的紧张感全部汇聚在了他的手上，紧紧抓住了Steve的腰带，甚至有些紧到有些不舒适了。然后他松开了手，手臂绕在了Steve身上，把他拉得更近了些，几乎偷走了他肺里的所有空气。他没有马上开口说些什么，而在Steve开始试着思考做些什么才能改善现状的时候，Bucky终于吸了一口气。  
  
“我 _没有_ 搞糟吗？”他低声说。“真的？”  
  
Steve只是眨了眨眼睛，因为这基本是离他的想法最远的意见了。直到刚才他都没法说出自己的想法，但没有什么能超过他和Bucky还有小猫们一起过圣诞的愿望了。他们尽了家族义务，而现在是回家的时候了。“真的。Bucky Barnes，我觉得你就在刚才拯救了圣诞节。”  
  
“哦， _操你_ ，Cap。”Bucky慢吞吞地说，松开了怀抱。Steve几乎觉得他离开的太远了，但Bucky用左拳捶了一下他的肩膀，不够重也没有痛感，但就算Bucky没在笑，他的眼睛也亮了起来，不再是紧张着一片阴霾的模样了。“操你个小题大做的家伙。我 _该_ 叫我的姐妹们打你的，就为了那俗套的台词。”  
  
睁着无辜的眼睛，Steve回答：“但我是 _真心的_ 。真的。我爱你的家庭——他们都是些好人——但对于我这个孤儿来说有点太过了。和你还有猫咪的晚餐。这就是我想要的圣诞节。”  
  
Bucky走近Steve身边，一只手臂搂着他的腰转过身来，这样他们俩都面对着墓碑了。“你真的觉得他们不会介意吗？”  
  
Steve想到了他的妈妈。他的爸爸在年轻时就去世了，但她深爱着他的爸爸，那些Steve拥有的关于他的记忆都被她的故事所渲染。Steve的妈妈曾是他的锚，她教会他什么是爱，什么是家人，什么是家。他在01年入了伍，就为了缅怀因双子塔而过世的她，而他正在华盛顿特区外的小房子里建造的家庭则像是在缅怀她的生命。  
  
“是啊，Buck。”他的声音梗在了喉咙里。“我觉得他们不会介意的。”  
  
Bucky点头，转过身来，把头靠在了Steve的肩膀上。“你觉得……你介意告诉我的父母吗？我得等在小卡车里。不然他们会觉得是因为他们，然后开始道歉还是什么的。”  
  
Steve抬起手摸着Bucky的头发，大拇指的根部擦过Bucky的下巴。“是的，当然。我该用什么借口？”  
  
“操蛋去吧。”Bucky咕哝着，靠在Steve的身上。现在他身体里的紧张感已经全部消失了，他在Steve的喉咙上按下一个吻说道：“告诉他们，你要带我回家。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文注释：Bucky家族成员的名字来自于：http://marvel.wikia.com/James_Buchanan_Barnes_(Earth-616)  
> 任何和哈利波特中的名字的相似之处都是Marvel的错（或者罗琳的，因为大概是Marvel先出的！）
> 
> 感谢SY的凯琳gn辛勤捉虫~


End file.
